Number XV: The Shadows of Hope
by CertainDestiny
Summary: Darkness separated a family member. The darkness gave him a Nobody. This is that Nobody's story.
1. Prologue: Stolen

**Author Notes**

Well, I try my luck at a Kingdom Hearts story. This was originally made on DeviantArt as a contest entry. The first-place winner was actually me.

I understand that the "OC joining the Organization" thing is rather common, but I still wanted to do this because...well, because I can and it's free.

Also Zexion & Xion were chosen as the main characters because these two affect Organization XIII's "Number XV" the most.

Anyway, without further ado, I'll give out the disclaimer and move on to the story. So, enjoy.

**Disclaimer: **Square Enix/Disney owns Kingdom Hearts (characters, concepts, and series). I own Misu and Ixmus.

**Stolen (Prologue)  
**

There has always been light and darkness…

Two different sides, two different objectives, two different meanings…

…Did you know family was separated by them?

….

….

….

….

Destiny Islands, normally the peak of pacific awe, now the dawn of darkness…

…Darkness

The airy yet foul stench of darkness tainted and lingered upon Destiny Islands. It seemed not one bit of life was present in the gruesome ruination….

…All expect one.

He was a young man, around sixteen years of age. He resembled a well-known resident of Destiny Islands; in fact, he was his brother. Blue was the capital pigmentation of his wardrobe, black was the penultimate. His physiognomy appeared to be troubled, confused, and uncertain. His wandering silver eyes confirmed this. Understandable, taking into account that he was gawking at his "home" marred by darkness.

As if routine-orientated, the teen's arm elevated toward his necklace; a light silver chain draping over his neck. The summit of the loop rested upon his nape. His hand clutched around the emblem, a light silver crown. His fingers seemed glued around the piece of metal. He remained like this momentarily. Bringing his other arm to the same height, he grasped the emblem with the previous hand and unclasped the seal with the former.

The emblem opened up, girth halved but quantity doubled. The left side displayed two designations colored gold and written half-manuscript, half-cursive.

_Sora_

_Misu_

The right side displayed a portrait of the aforementioned siblings only with five years reduced from their respective ages. Sora and Misu possessed jubilant grins and the background was Destiny Islands's former, radiant glory.

. . . . . ."Sora."

….

….

….

…."Misu,….keyblade's sibling."

Misu's instincts now became fully alert. The alarmingly high tension within the darkness rose even more.

"Cursed keyblade…"

Misu frantically canvassed the milieu for the eerie, spiritual voice. Nothing….the voice seemed to compliment with the limitless darkness.

"Care you spare….a heart?"

Now, the voice was frighteningly adjacent. Misu quickly turned around. He was gasped as he sought a Corridor of Darkness, a black oval-shaped passage, in the nub of the area he currently stood upon. A cloaked figure stepped out. The entity's sable façade absolutely enshrouded his or her appearance, but the powerful emanation of darkness can be clearly sensed from this person. The Corridor of Darkness disappeared and the entity leered at the aware Misu.

"Who are you?" Misu interrogated. A response was delayed. Eventually, the figure spoke enigmatically, "I am nothing but a mere shell." As intended, Misu was utterly perplexed.

"I desire…"

Misu could practically feel the temperature drop as that statement was uttered.

"…your heart."

Still cryptic yet Misu easily construed the fact that he was in danger. Unfortunately, no reaction time was permitted. The sinister character surrounded himself in darkness and was swiftly relocated in front of Misu. A hand lashed out and clenched Misu's trachea tightly. Misu suffocated against the deadly grip and immediately attempted to thrash his way out. However, no avail and no progress.

Misu's thrashing ceased as his breathing was cut off. Slowly but surely, Sora's sibling lost consciousness due to lack of oxygen at the hands (or rather, hand) of the unknown person.

"Kingdom Hearts…..let me enrich you…."

Another Corridor of Darkness opened up and Misu was dragged through it.

Where it led him?

…..

…..

…..

It led him to a change in destiny.

**

* * *

**

A fresh heart had been transported from a ruination of darkness…to a salvation of emptiness.

….But all that heart could think of was….

"_Sora…"_

Quiet…too quiet.

But that's how it always has been in a certain room in Castle Oblivion. White dominated the environment, silence really was golden.

Interestingly, someone resided in this room. A little girl whose appearance complimented the ivory ambiance; blonde hair, white sundress, and blue sandals. She sat on a small chair meditating on a matter. She seemed anxious…something irked her….of an impending event.

Her predictions were about to become a reality.

A Corridor of Darkness materialized in her room. The seemingly meek individual's thoughts were interrupted as she sensed darkness. She looked at the passage as somebody walked out. She gasped lightly, not at the entity but at most the entity possessed, Misu.

"Namine…"

The girl, now identified as Namine, studied the sight before her. She recognized the voice…it was the voice of Organization XIII's leader, Xemnas.

"Xemnas…"

The entity raised his free hand to his hood and unmasked himself revealing the silver-haired Nobody, Number I, Xemnas.

"Yes…I have come to you for you to do something." Xemnas stated. "T-to do what…?" Namine asked cautiously, her gaze focused on the unconscious Misu. "This is Sora's sibling….his heart will make a lovely addition to Kingdom Hearts. Also, it will make a great Nobody, perhaps even a Heartless." Namine gasped inwardly when Xemnas mentioned Sora and also felt some forms of insecurity at the mention of Misu. "What I request you to do is that you seal Misu in a crystal sleep the minute I extract his heart." He instructed.

Namine rose from her seat in protest, "But, Xemnas, I-" She was silenced when one of Xemnas's aerial blades came dangerously close to her neck. "Do not defy me…" Xemnas warned darkly, "I gave you a command so I expect you to do it." Namine hung her head low in defeat, sadness, and soon-to-be guilt. "Y-yes, sir…"

Xemnas positioned Misu so that his aerial blade pointed directly at his heart.

. . . . . . ."Sora….Sora…Sora…."

Xemnas and Namine heard the words not from Misu's mouth but from his heart. They could sense the light within it, and the defiance it harbored. Namine immediately deduced that the attempt could be fruitless because of such a strong-willed heart. Xemnas thought otherwise. The leading Nobody stabbed Misu's heart with the aerial blade.

Namine covered her mouth in horror as he observed the aerial blade being inserted into Misu's chest. A light started to leak out from the wound. Amazingly, this light prevented Misu's heart from being taken. Xemnas growled in frustration as he summoned the second aerial blade. Namine turned away, covering her eyes, unable to bear the sight.

Xemnas now jabbed both halves of Forbidden (the name for both of his aerial blades) into Misu's chest. As an extra measure, he started to suck in the light with his elemental attribute, nothingness. Even with this, Misu's defiant heart continued to be a problem.

With a frustration-induced growl, Xemnas ripped out the heart with Forbidden. The glowing heart levitated from Misu's limp body. The light deterred by Xemnas's nothingness pulled away and encompassed the heart. Putting that aside for now, Xemnas grabbed Misu's body and opened another Corridor of Darkness. "Namine, now!" Xemnas signaled as he tossed Misu into the black passage. Reluctantly, Namine made a crystal shell spawn within the Corridor of Darkness. The crystalline base resembled the leaves of a bud. The normally clear white color transformed to a clear ebony chromaticity. The bud itself trapped Misu and its complexion transfigured similarly. Once the sealing was complete, the black crystal shell disappeared into the unknown.

Namine slowly sauntered to her chair and sat in it again, guiltier than ever. Xemnas looked at the newly acquired heart in awe and triumph, "A perfect tribute to Kingdom Hearts, wouldn't you agree, Namine?"

"Yeah…I guess…" Namine gave an uninterested reply. "Well, I appreciate your compliance, Namine. Farewell." Xemnas stated as he disappeared along with the heart.

Namine felt terrible. Once again, she assisted the Organization in a nefarious action. And the caliber of this one was especial. "I really am a witch." She said in sorrow.

She wanted to cry, but a Nobody is unable to cry.

"_Sora….Misu…..I'm sorry…"_

But who said a Nobody couldn't mentally weep?

* * *

"Organization…..today is another special day."

Fourteen, different Nobodies sat on tall white thrones in the room Where Nothing Gathers.

"Today, we acknowledge another Nobody among us…"

Everyone noted that there was a vacant, fifteenth throne beside Number XIV, Xion.

"Allow me to introduce you to Number XV…"

Another dark-cloaked person walked in and stood in the very center of the room. His was on so nobody could see his face. All eyes diverted their attention to him.

" 'The Shadows of Hope'….Ixmus."

A new story for a new Nobody had just begun…


	2. Getting To Know Things

**Disclaimer: **Square Enix/Disney owns Kingdom Hearts (character, series and concepts). I own this story, Misu, and Ixmus.

**Chapter 3: Getting to Know Things**

Anxiety, nervousness, and the feeling of thirteen pairs of eyes staring at you…

That is what Ixmus is feeling at the moment. The spotlight was on him and he didn't like it, not one bit.

Ixmus put his arms behind his back and his right hand clutched the left bicep, trying to find a way to suppress the uneasiness within him.

"Ixmus, although a member, is in training." Xemnas stated. _"Tch, rookies."_ Number VIII, Axel mentally scoffed. "So, one of you will be appointed to Ixmus as his mentor." Xemnas continued, "Any volunteers?"

Xaldin, Luxord, and Xigbar immediately declined the offer, not knowing much about tutoring and they often preferred to work alone. Vexen was the first to try and accept; however, Larxene commented that he'll turn Ixmus into a "mad junior scientist". She earned a scold from Vexen. Roxas and Xion were already out of the question considering they were still learning things themselves. Larxene, after finishing her argument with Vexen, tried to accept but was reminded by Vexen of her "ill teaching methods". Now, he earned a scold from Larxene. Lexaeus and Axel did not say anything at all so they were officially ruled out as well. Demyx, although wanting to accept, was deemed too irresponsible and quirky to handle a major task like this (as told by Xemnas and Marluxia). Saix refused stating that he will not train a meager Nobody like Ixmus (making him feel a bit insecure).

"Well, as it would seem, I will be the one fit enough to mentor dear Ixmus." Marluxia declared. "Oh, please, Marluxia, you will make the boy go power mad." Vexen objected. "It's better than being a junior mad scientist." Marluxia countered. "I _experiment_!" Vexen exclaimed, slamming his arm on the left armrest.

"Silence!" Xemnas's domineering voice echoed throughout Where Nothing Gathers. Vexen immediately silenced himself as he did not wish to get Xemnas's bad side; Marluxia remained diligent yet also instantly silenced himself.

"Marluxia, also take into account that Zexion has not said anything." Xemnas noted as he looked at the Cloaked Schemer who was currently reading his prized Lexicon. "Well, Axel and Lexaeus didn't say anything either and we ruled them out." Marluxia uttered in defense. "That's because I don't train rookies. Got it memorized?" Axel exclaimed, correcting the Graceful Assassin. "You trained Roxas and, to some extent, Xion." Marluxia stated in opposition. "W-well, they're special occasions!" Axel responded, trying to sink into his throne as much as he could. "If you say so…." Marluxia rolled his eyes at the Flurry of Dancing Flame's statements.

"I'll teach him." Zexion announced as he closed Lexicon shut. All of Organization XIII's (except Ixmus) eyes diverted to Number VI. "Since I'm clearly the only one capable and wanting to teach." Marluxia glared at Zexion, "What if I want to teach him?" Zexion, unaffected by Number XI's glare, leered back and retorted, "Because, like Vexen said, you'll make Ixmus go power mad. That, and I can always order you to let me since I _am_ of a higher rank."

Marluxia audibly growled in frustration and defeat, and his glare got colder as he saw Zexion smirk triumphantly. "Ha!" Xigbar exclaimed jubilantly, "Looks like he got you there, Marluxia (Mar-luck-see-ya)." The thing about Xigbar's statement was that he pronounced Marluxia's name incorrectly…again. "If you're going to use my name, Xigbar, use it right." Marluxia criticized in agitation. He was already irked by Zexion and Vexen's remarks and now Xigbar wasn't making him feel any better. "All right, all right, cool your jets." Xigbar said, putting his hands up in defense.

Zexion disappeared and reappeared near Ixmus. Meekly, Ixmus looked at his new teacher. "Greetings, I'm Zexion." He introduced himself, "I shall be your tutor, Ixmus." Ixmus did not respond at all. "Come, I shall make you familiar with our turf." Zexion announced.

The student-teacher duo exited from Where Nothing Gathers. As they departed, they could faintly hear Xemnas conversing a bit more and then finally dismissing the remaining Nobodies.

**-Proof of Existence-**

Zexion led Ixmus to the most sacred place in the Castle That Never Was, Proof of Existence. Ixmus examined the surroundings. The room had this strange chill lingering about so it was immediately deduced as "creepy" to Ixmus. After all, the place resembled a graveyard for the Organization.

A high-tech, unique, clean graveyard, that is.

Fourteen tombstones that resembled keyholes. An incandescent sapphire sheen created the filling for the tombstones. The bed where bodies would lay to rest was replaced with squares that possessed black images of the Organization's respective weapons. Their epitaphs were their titles and number. Xemnas's "grave" was actually the walkway to the Altar of Naught.

"Ixmus, this room is called Proof of Existence." Zexion stated as looked at the "graves" from the bottom of the steps, "this place is very important to the Organization, hence the name." Ixmus remained quiet as he was too creeped out by the uncomfortable chill.

Zexion ambled over to Ixmus's "grave". "Here is yours, Ixmus." The Cloaked Schemer stated gazing at it, "come and see." Reluctantly, the Shadows of Hope walked over and stood aside his teacher. His "grave" was the same as the rest only that an image of his weapon was missing. "..I-I don't have an image…" Ixmus pointed out. Zexion smiled slightly since he was given the honor of being the first one to listen to Ixmus's voice. Ixmus's octave seemed low like a normal shy person but it was welcoming and it also had that collected tone to it. "We don't know your weapon." Zexion answered, "_Do _you have a weapon?" Ixmus shook his head signaling a negative response. "I see, we'll have to attend to that eventually." Zexion uttered. He had already accomplished hearing his voice, now he just needed to get that hood off.

**-Havoc's Divide-**

Zexion and Ixmus walked from an entrance and into Havoc's Divide. It was a spacious, almost circular area that overlooked a large portion of The Castle That Never Was and some of the Dark City. The view of the captivating night sky and radiant view of Kingdom Hearts (aka the moon) was breathtaking. Ixmus felt much safer and welcomed in this area. It made him feel calm and relaxed.

"Where is that gambling addict when you need him?" Zexion muttered as he searched the empty Havoc's Divide. Ixmus, upon overhearing this, attempted to aid the Cloaked Schemer in his search.

…

…

"Do you know the rules?"

Zexion and Ixmus were suddenly surrounded by towering cards. Ixmus jumped in surprised while Zexion rolled his eyes, completely calm. Nonchalantly, Zexion waved his arm slowly and red Os appeared on the face of the cards. Instantly, the cards vanished. In their wake stood a blonde-haired man with a blond goatee. "Luxord, your games will never catch me by surprised." Zexion muttered in an unimpressed tone. "Nah, that just means you play the game correctly." Number X, Luxord, corrected matter-of-factly.

Ixmus cautiously went behind Zexion, something Luxord noticed easily. "Ah, this our new associate to the Organization?" Luxord asked eyeing the hooded Ixmus, "Number XV, Ixmus, am I correct?"

"You are." Zexion answered for the meek Nobody, "I'm just making familiar with the place and introducing him to the people."

"Ah, I see." Luxord replied, "My dear boy, I am Luxord, the Card Master." Zexion rolled his eyes at Luxord's self-proclaimed title. Ignoring Zexion for bit, Luxord asked Ixmus, "Do you desire to witness an extraordinary display of cards, Ixmus?"

Zexion interrupted, "Sorry, Luxord, but I must continue with the tour. Not enough time." Luxord clicked his tongue and shook his head slightly, "Zexion, I control time. I can allow it." Ixmus poked his hooded head from behind Zexion a bit more, "Um..Perhaps later?" He responded. "Hmmm…" Luxord hummed in thought, "Very well, I can make some time for the rookie." Ixmus nodded in appreciation. "Ta-ta, enjoy your membership." Luxord bid farewell as cards circled him. The cards disappeared along with Luxord seconds later.

**-Addled Impasse-**

A sky-haired Nobody looked out his immense window wall. He was deep in thought as his yellow eyes glanced at Kingdom Hearts. _"Kingdom Hearts, where is my heart?" _He thought. He longed for the chance to be whole again, just like before he entered the Organization. When he was a Somebody.

"Saix."

The longing and nostalgia in Saix were mentally vaporized as he heard the voice of someone else. He activated his normal, cold façade and turned to witness Zexion and Ixmus. "And you are here because?" Saix's cold voice retorted. "Just making sure Ixmus gets to know everyone." Zexion answered. Saix looked at the hooded Ixmus, "Oh…him."

Ixmus cringed at Number VII's stare. It intimidated him greatly. He looked away unable to suppress the tense vibes manufactured from the eye-to-eye contact with Saix. "Hmph, if I had a heart, this is where I _might _have been sympathetic." Saix stated turning back to his window. Saix stayed quiet meaning he would not distribute any goodbye. Realizing such, Zexion put his hand on Ixmus's shoulder and began to walk away with him following.

"Saix scares me…" Ixmus whispered. His voice was notably shaky from the intimidation. Zexion mentally noted that, _"We need to work on that." _"Well, to tell you the truth." Zexion whispered back, "Saix scares half of the Organization."

Ixmus made sure to remind himself to stay at least 20 feet away from Saix as he and Zexion went to the exit.

**-Twilight's View-**

"OK, that's Luxord and Saix we just met," Zexion openly ran down his mental list of Organization XIII members, "You already know about Xemnas and Marluxia."

"Zexion!" An older voice called out interrupting the Cloaked Schemer's train of thoughts.

Ixmus and Zexion looked up to see Number IV, Vexen, rush down the steps of Twlight's View. "What is it, Vexen?" Zexion asked as the Chilly Academic approached the student-teacher duo. "I needed to discuss something with you privately." Vexen answered. "But what about Ixmus?" Zexion said in concern, "I _am _responsible for him."

"Well, what are you two doing? Vexen asked but then realized something, "Oh, where are my manners? I'm Vexen, dear Ixmus." He introduced. Ixmus stayed quiet but nodded to let Vexen know of the acknowledgment. "Anyway, please answer my question, Zexion." The Chilly Academic spoke again in recapitulation. Zexion responded, "I'm pretty much being a tour guide and introducing the Organization XII to Ixmus."

"Ah, I see. Well, Demyx is in the Hall of Empty Melodies which is just up the stairs playing that sitar of his….Blast that infernal racket." Vexen stated. Zexion inwardly scoffed at Vexen's judgment about Demyx's music. He actually enjoyed Demyx doing his sitar practice. He put him in a peace state of mind and it was perfect for when he was reading his Lexicon.

"Umm…let's see." Vexen thought aloud trying to recall the recent locations of the members, "I have no idea where Xaldin and Xigbar could be. But whatever you do, stay away from Larxene, she's just as corruptive as Marluxia. Lastly, Axel, Roxas, and Xion are probably at Twilight Town."

"Twilight…Town?" Ixmus repeated in uncertainty.

Vexen mentally scolded himself. Of course Ixmus would not have the knowledge of Twilight Town. Snapping his fingers, a Corridor of Darkness appeared next to Ixmus. "That Corridor of Darkness will transport you to Twilight Town. Use it when you're ready to go." Vexen instructed. Ixmus nodded in response. "Come along, Zexion." Vexen ordered as he continued walking down the steps. "Right." Zexion began to follow the Chilly Academic and waved a goodbye at the Shadows of Hope, "I'll see you later, Ixmus." Ixmus waved back as he saw Vexen and his sensei disappear.

Ixmus looked at the Corridor of Darkness Vexen left for him, but he realized that he still has some people left to meet. So, he walked up to the steps and entered the Hall of Empty Melodies.

**-Hall of Empty Melodies-**

A smoothing melody sounded throughout his empty room. The relaxing tings of a musical instrument danced throughout the hall, adding some forms of life to this salvation of nothingness.

In the midst of it was a Nobody with his hairdo in the form of a mullet. His gloved fingers dexterously caressed the strings of his large, blue sitar, Arpeggio releasing the melodies blessing the Hall of the Empty Melodies.

Ixmus walked out of the entrance and the tunes immediately entered his ears. The Nobody became relaxed as he exhaled a content sigh. He loved this melody and didn't want it to cease. Once again, he felt welcomed and easy-going, but he now felt carefree and tranquil.

Unfortunately, the person responsible for this halted his progress. Ixmus inaudibly groaned at the sudden cessation of the beautiful notes. "Oh, hey there!" Greeted a friendly voice. Ixmus looked up to the origination of the voice, the Nodody with the mullet hair. He sat at the podium with his sitar positioned as if he was playing. "H-Hi." Ixmus greeted. For some reason, he felt way more assertive than before.

The musician jumped down from the podium and landed before Ixmus. "Uhhh…who are you again?" He asked. Ixmus remembered he had his hood on but refused to take it off, "I'm Ixmus." He responded. "Oh!" The sitar possessor exclaimed in realization, "The new guy! Sweet, name's Demyx." Demyx extended his hand welcomingly. Ixmus took his hand and shook it. "Welcome to the Organization." Demyx congratulated happily. "Thank you." Ixmus acknowledged releasing his hand from the grip.

Ixmus then glimpsed at Arpeggio. "That's a beautiful instrument." He remarked. "Oh, thank you." Demyx responded, "I love playing this thing."

"I see, you play it exceptionally well." The Shadows of Hope commented again. The Melodious Nocturne looked from his sitar to him, "You heard me? And you think I'm good?" He asked in disbelief. "Yes, very." Ixmus smiled (even though Demyx couldn't really see it) and nodded. Demyx smiled, "I think we're gonna be good friends." He said, "And that's not all it can do."

Ixmus curiously raised an eyebrow underneath his hood, "Really?"

"Back up a couple of feet."

Doing as instructed, Ixmus backed up from the Melodious Nocturne. Taking a deep breath, Demyx's fingers professionally pulled and stroked the strings of the sitar. The notes were now low yet still serene.

"Dance water dance!"

Arpeggio suddenly had water clones of Demyx disperse from it. Ixmus watched in awe as the combination of Demyx's note-playing and the sitar itself created a clan of Demyx water clones. "Whoa…" Ixmus gaped in awe. "Impressive, huh? Demyx said now playing slower and more softly. "Yeah."

"HEADS UP!"

Suddenly, all of the water clones were shot down and all they could hear were the sounds of rapid-fire. Ixmus and Demyx jumped at the unexpected occurrence (also causing Demyx to misplay a note). Hanging upside in the down in the air was Xigbar with his gun arrows, Sharpshooter, out. He was positioned as if he just finished sniping. Evidently, he was the cause of the water clones' early demise.

"Whoo, I still got it!" Xigbar exclaimed jovially.

"Aw, Xigbar! I was trying to show the new gut something!" Demyx complained, "_And _you could've shot us!"

"Pfft!" Xigbar scoffed, "As if! I'm too good." Xigbar manipulated his element of space so that he appeared near Ixmus and Demyx. "So, you're the new kid on the block, eh?" Xigbar questioned, dismissing Sharpshooter, "Heh, name's Xigbar." Returning to his meek self, Ixmus cautiously waved back in response.

Sighing, Demyx positioned his sitar again and started playing again. However, right after the fifth note, a spark of electricity struck one of the strings. Therefore, the sitar sounded an unpleasant shriek and broke the string. "Demyx, if you play that thing one more time!" A raucous, irritated voice threatened from a distance. Xigbar, Demyx, and Ixmus (the latter two in some forms of fear) looked up to see a blonde, female Nobody up on the higher levels of the Hall of Empty Melodies.

"Jeez, no need for violence, Larxene." Xigbar said. Larxene huffed and crossed her arms, "Demyx, if you're going to continue playing, do it in your room!" Demyx sighed in disappointment, "All I was trying to do was show Ixmus something."

Larxene's attention was caught when Demyx uttered the name of the Shadows of Hope. Larxene jumped down from her part of the area and landed in front of the trio of gentlemen. She eyed the hooded Ixmus who was unsure of how to act or anything. "Hey, Ixmus, I'm Larxene." She introduced. "Um, hi, Larxene…" Ixmus cautiously greeted.

"Careful not to get on her bad side, dude, she's a hot one." Xigbar joked. Unintentionally proving Xigbar's statement, Larxene punched Xigbar in his visible eye hard. "Watch it!" She growled as she saw Xigbar fall to the ground. Ixmus simply blinked, now feeling a bit unsafe being around the fiery blonde. Demyx leaned down to Ixmus and whispered, "Try not to get on her bad side like he just said." Ixmus audibly gulped.

"What goes on here?" A voice inquired. All of the Organization members looked to see a Corridor of Darkness spawning and another cloaked person stepping out. He pulled back his hood and revealed himself to be Number III, Xaldin. "Oh, hey, Xaldin." Demyx greeted The Whirlwind Lancer.

Xigbar got up rubbing his possible black eye, "Nothing much, Xal, just the usual chatting amongst fellow Nobodies." Larxene interjected, "Demyx was playing his sitar again and Xigbar wisecracked me so I punched him."

"…Pity." Xaldin simply stated. His eyes wandered around the group of Nobodies until he sighted the hooded Ixmus. "You must be Ixmus." Xaldin said putting his hands behind his back. Ixmus nodded in compliance. "Xaldin." He introduced. Once again, Ixmus nodded. "So, have you met everyone, Ixmus?" Larxene questioned putting her attention to him. "Uh, no. Zexion and Vexen still say I need to meet Axel, Xion, and Roxas." Ixmus responded.

"Is that what they corridor in Twilight's View for?" Xaldin spoke approaching the group. Ixmus looked at him in surprise. "Calm yourself, you are not in any trouble." Xaldin reassured. He then stepped aside for him to pass, "Go." He instructed. Ixmus obliged and began to walk back to Twilight's View.

**-Twilight Town-**

Ixmus wandered around the golden-colored civilization curiously. The sights were even more breathtaking than Havoc's Side. The beautiful golden sunset and sky was an absolute onslaught of exquisiteness. The buildings and their architecture only accentuated this splendor. The people were also pleasant and welcoming. Ixmus liked this place, he really did.

But the only thing missing was finding the three Organization members mentioned already and he had no luck at that. He even turned to the most unlikely of places to search for them; the results were no good.

At this point, he had pretty much given up and was just leisurely strolling around, taking in the sights. His journey had taken him to Central Station because this was the remaining place needed to visit and, quite frankly, nothing was there of importance or noteworthiness.

However, on top of the Clock Tower, sat three people eating sea-salt ice cream, conversing, and having a good time. They were positioned precariously on the ledge as they continued their merriment. They were Numbers VIII, XIII, & XIV, Axel, Roxas, and Xion.

Roxas bit the final piece of the icy blue snack as looked onward from the tower. His blue eyes wandered the scenery of both the sky and the ground. However, something out of the ordinary caught his eye. Someone cloaked in black looked outward as he stood in the midst of the spacious plaza. "Hey, guys, who's that?" Roxas asked and pointed to the person. Axel and Xion ceased their conversation and gawked at the person. "Well, it's another Organization member," Xion deduced observantly, "Who do you think it is, Axel?" Xion got no response. "Axel?" The two young Nobodies asked in unison. Axel was no longer there. They looked at the plaza again to see Axel approaching the unsuspecting character.

"Hey!" Axel called out. The person turned around wearily at Axel. "What's up?" The Flurry of Dancing Flames questioned. "N-nothing." The voice responded. "New recruit?" Axel inquired. "Yes…"

Then it suddenly hit him, there was a new recruit at the meeting today. "Hey, wait a minute!" Axel exclaimed frightening the hooded character somewhat, "Aren't you Ixmus?" Ixmus nodded his head. "Oh, hey, name's Axel, got it memorized?" Axel introduced whole-heartedly. Soon after, Roxas and Xion walked over. "Hey, guys, it's Ixmus, the new guy." Axel announced turning to them. Even if he was hooded, Ixmus looked away in a meek manner.

"I'm Roxas." Roxas introduced approaching the shy Nobody. Xion mimicked this action, "And I'm Xion." "H-hello…" Ixmus responded. For some reason, he felt even shyer than before. He placed his hand behind his back. His right hand gripped his left wrist tautly. He hated having the spotlight on his so much especially when three seemingly good friends surrounded him. Axel placed a hand on Ixmus's shoulder. However, before Axel could say something, he felt how tense Ixmus was. "Hey, why so tense?" Axel questioned, "Come on, we're friends here. Loosen up, have a blast, take this hood off, why don't you."

Ixmus gripped his wrist even more tautly. The nervousness was really getting to him. He suddenly felt another hand on his other shoulder and looked to see the hand belonged to the Key of Destiny, Roxas. "Hey, don't be scared." Roxas reassured, "We'll make you feel welcomed."

As if against his will, the sides of his mouth began to twitch upward. Eventually, a curve formed on his lips. Ixmus was smiling as an unknown feeling began brewing inside his chest. Before he could fathom such, he felts a pair of hands tug at his hood. "How about we start with this?" Xion, the one performing this action, said as she began to pull down Ixmus's hood. Ixmus once again squeezed his left wrist but let Xion take off his hood.

Eventually, Ixmus's face was revealed to the trio. His hair was spiky and ebony. The spikes were positioned so that they going one straight direction (to the left) and they were perfectly aligned too. He possessed silver irises in which his nervousness could be clearly read. "There." Xion said. "Hey, Ixmus, wanna join us?" Roxas inquired. "Uhh…" Ixmus droned in uncertainty, "I won't be an imposition?"

" 'Course not!" Axel exclaimed, "We got room for another Nobody." The redhead began to lead back to the Clock Tower. Roxas, Xion, and a reluctant Ixmus followed suit.

The quartet now positioned themselves at the regular spot on the Clock Tower. Amazingly, Axel distributed more sea-salt ice cream out of the blue. Roxas wondered how Axel was able to get the icy treats so fast. Regardless, Roxas and Xion gladly accepted and started eating them. Ixmus spectated them curiously then he felt someone nudge him. He turned to Axel and said Nobody extended one to him, "Try it." He recommended.

Ixmus interestedly took the ice cream by his wooden handle and brought it to his mouth. Slowly, he extended his tongue from the inside of his mouth and glided his taste buds across the frozen surface. The combination of the ice crystals and the frosty flavor was, to say the least, damningly appetizing. It was like salvation to one's taste buds and Ixmus was no exception. He liked it very well and continued to lick and savor the ice cream's flavor along with the rest of the Nobodies. "That's the stuff, isn't it?" Axel inquired. Ixmus turned to Axel, mid-lick, and nodded. He also saw Axel had already finished eating his and was just keeping the stick in his mouth. He looked the opposite direction to see Xion and Roxas almost through devouring theirs. _"These people sure loved their eateries…" _Ixmus thought as he resumed licking his.

The Nobody quartet continued chatting and merry-making for awhile. Ixmus noted that the sunset never wavered even after time passed. Xion answered this by saying "the sunset is eternal in Twilight Town" which perplexed poor Ixmus even more. Ixmus's behavior notably altered as well; he was actually opening up to Axel, Xion, and Roxas and felt more at ease. He even laughed even now and then at Axel's jokes. He truly did feel welcomed. "I guess we should go, guys." Axel announced standing up, "They're probably expecting us back by now."

"Yeah, Zexion might also be worried about me." Ixmus said concurringly also standing up.

Ixmus had mentioned the Corridor of Darkness that was left for him by Vexen. Axel humorously joked about Vexen callously leaving a portal to the Organization's base. He earned slight chuckles from the younger Nobodies.

"Well, I appreciate you guys for letting me be with you." Ixmus thanked as they began to approach the passage. "Don't mention it." Roxas responded. "You're welcome any time." Xion replied. "We'll be everyday when we're finished with missions." Axel added. "OK." Ixmus said. With that, the new friends entered the portal and returned to the Castle That Never Was.

**-Lounge-**

Ixmus, Axel, Xion, and Roxas entered the main lounge from the portal only to find Zexion waiting for them. "Hey, Zexion, what's up?" Axel greeted. "Nothing just waiting for Ix-" Zexion was silenced when he was his apprentice's face for the first time. "Hey, Zexion." Ixmus greeted with a smile. "You….took your hood off…" Zexion said in disbelief."Yup, we made him feel welcomed." Roxas announced. _"Well, there goes that privilege." _Zexion thought in disappointment. "Well, as proud as I am, I'm afraid I'm going to have to take Ixmus and train him on a couple of things." Ixmus stepped forward and proceeded to walk away with his teacher, "Later, guys."

"Later, Ixmus!" The trio said their goodbyes as the newest student-teacher duo in the Organization walked out.


	3. Training

**Disclaimer: **Square Enix/Disney owns Kingdom Hearts (characters, concepts, and series). I own Misu and Ixmus.

-------------------------

**Chapter 4: Training**

"All right, Ixmus, time to teach you only something I can do." Zexion announced as he summoned his Lexicon, Tome of Judgment.

Ixmus audibly gulped in nervousness. He was about to train with his teacher and he had no means of attacking. Well, he _was_ able to manipulate darkness (something he found out earlier today), but it was still not enough to handle a pro like the Cloaked Schemer.

The training room, just like the rest of the Castle That Never Was, was purely white and spacious. Perfect for letting loose against opponents.

"Now, Ixmus, I don't expect you to beat me," Zexion said, "I'm merely teaching you something, OK?" He reassured. Ixmus nodded, "OK." He responded. "Now you're about to enter my book world, stay calm and think. Strategy is the key, my dear apprentice." Zexion instructed as he opened Lexicon. The mysterious textbook then levitated in front of its owner and aimed itself at Ixmus.

Organization XII's symbol appeared in front of it glowing in a yellow light. Ixmus was suddenly sucked into the large book as both halves of it closed on him.

**-Lexicon Dimension-**

Ixmus landed inside the dull, blurry Lexicon Dimension. He scanned his surroundings for anything Zexion might be brewing up.

"Remember, think strategy."

Suddenly, Ixmus got surrounded by a twister of evenly spaced and aligned Lexicons. This really caught him by surprise as he tried to figure out what to do. However, the Lexicon began to shoot some sparks at him to interrupt his train of thoughts. Ixmus screamed as he was shocked but tried to persevere. Extending his hand, Ixmus released a small sphere of darkness at some Lexicons and they were immediately destroyed. However, this earned him more concentrated shocks.

"Think carefully…follow my resonance."

Ixmus kept his teacher's words of wisdom in mind as he continued to fire darkness at the Lexicons (and withstanding the shocks). To make matters more difficult, fallen Lexicons were now getting replaced with more Lexicons, much to Ixmus's dismay.

Now, Ixmus momentarily stopped attacking to concentrate. _"OK, Zexion said to follow his resonance so…" _Ixmus put himself in deep concentration. He psychologically pictured all of the Lexicons swirling around him. He kept focusing and focusing…until he found Zexion's resonance in one book.

The Lexicon where he sensed Zexion was rotating clockwise with another that was behind a row that rotated counter-clockwise. Opening his eyes, Ixmus concentrated darkness in his hands and sighted that very Lexicon. Sticking to their original routine, some of the Lexicons emitted the electrical pulse that shocked Ixmus. He screamed in pain but refused to give up his concentration. Determinedly, he stuck out his hand and released another dark ball that perfectly struck the targeted Lexicon. That certain Lexicon exploded and a bright flash of whiteness consumed the mundane space.

**-Training Area-**

Ixmus fell to the floor after the event that just transpired. He was back in the Training Area. "Very good." Zexion commented as he grasped Lexicon, "Although, you should speed up your time a bit more." Ixmus rose from the ivory floor and rolled his eyes at Zexion's comment. "Good enough, however." Zexion added, "Now let's move on to the outside world." Ixmus groaned even louder.

Suddenly, pages from Zexion's Lexicon, Tome of Judgment, flew out riotously. Those pages formed illusionary clones of Zexion with an astral projection of Tome of Judgment in their hands. Ixmus groaned _even louder_.

"Let's see if you can put that mind of yours into work." All of the Zexions said at once.

Now the stakes seemed more challenging. Ixmus's mind practically had a field day at trying to come up with a decent tactic and rational advancement. "You're suppose to think on your toes." Zexion #3 stated as some of his pages flew out. The pages amalgamated in the center of the Training Area and started to form a black, miniature wind funnel that possessed high sucking capabilities. Ixmus became magnetized to the wind and was immediately being pulled over. The Shadows of Hope was defiant and began to run the opposite direction desperately trying to avoid capture.

He was so desperate that he tried attacking the funnel from a long-range prespective (Yes, he launched a dark ball at the funnel) only to be proven ineffective. "May I borrow your power?" Zexion #2 inquired with a smirk. Through illusionary methods, Zexion #2 unleashed the same kind of dark ball at Ixmus. Caught by surprise, he certainly was. The dark ball connected upon Ixmus's sternum and he collapsed. Because his resistance vanished, the funnel was free to continue its deadly suction.

Ixmus had the wind knocked out of him so he was unable to react in time. The unfortunate happened; Ixmus was sucked into the cloud funnel. The real Zexion sighed and snaps his fingers halting the progress. The clones, the funnel, and the extra Tomes of Judgment disappeared. Ixmus laid there where the wind system used to be in a somewhat dizzy and discombobulated state of being. Zexion approached his defeated apprentice and helped him up, "Well, you still have much to learn." He said.

"I figured as much…" Ixmus stated matter-of-factly and grimly. "It's fine. You've only been here three days." Zexion reassured, "It's only natural you would have great difficulty." Ixmus looked at Zexion. He had some of forms of curiosity and plead shimmering in his silvery irises. The Cloaked Schemer looked back in befuddlement expecting a question. "Zexion-sensei…" Ixmus started. Zexion blinked the suffix that perfectly described him at the moment, _"Where did the "-sensei" come from?" _He thought but put that aside for now, "Yes?" "How do you do that?" Ixmus asked. As he predicted, it was a question. But the way it was delivered confused him. What exactly was he asking him? Zexion searched for possibilities within his psyche. "Hmmm….Oh! You mean my illusionary skills?" He replied. Ixmus's nod confirmed that the Cloaked Schemer was on the right track. "Well, that's my element. I manipulate it just like you manipulate darkness." He answered truthfully. "I see, can you give teach some of your techniques?" Ixmus requested. "Uhh, Ixmus, those are very high-level skills I performed and it isn't easy to maintain them. Also, you just got exhausted from today's session so I don't know if I can allow that." Zexion responded elaborately. The Cloaked Schemer, although proud to hear such, did not want to push Ixmus to his limits. "Please?" The Shadows of Hope pleaded. Seeing how adamant and daring he was, Zexion deliberated this for a moment and eventually decided, "Fine, but I'm only giving you small steps." Ixmus nodded in happiness. "Now let's get to work, shall we?"

Ixmus backed away from Zexion in order to create some space to initiate the trial. To his surprise, Zexion extended his hand toward Number XV. "Shake my hand." Zexion ordered. An odd way to start indeed but Ixmus held no intentions of defying his sensei. Ixmus extended his own arm and tried to shake the Cloak Schemer's hand. Ixmus's hand phantasmally phased through Zexion's hand. "When using illusions, it's best to start out by getting use to them. Ergo, using yourself." Zexion explained as he witnessed his own arm reform to a solid state. "This type of skill requires utmost concentration since you're relying on something that isn't there."

"This actually should be a bit easier considering you operate the element of darkness." He continued, "Now, try to make your arm intangible." He instructed. Ixmus raised his arm, positioned in an acute angle, and tried to concentrate on doing the given task. In a short amount of time, darkness leaked from his arm/sleeve. "Did I do it?" Ixmus wondered aloud as he examine his work. Zexion reached and grasped his arm which was still mostly solid, "No." Ixmus looked down upon hearing his failed attempt. Zexion noticed this, "Hey, I just told you it's difficult, you won't get it on your first try." Number VI consoled, "Just keep trying." Ixmus's spirits lifted slightly after hearing Zexion's words of consolation. Suddenly, Zexion's grip completely locked into a fist. His hand had phased through Ixmus's darkened forearm. Zexion and Ixmus blinked at the same time in slight astonishment. "Well…uh…" Zexion started completely unsure of what to say or how it happened, "I suppose that covers that." Ixmus reformed his arm to a solid state. He was also not sure how he successfully performed that action either.

"Now, things get a bit more complicated." Zexion admitted, "Are you ready?" Ixmus's determined smirk answered this completely. A smirk formed on Zexion's face as well, "Very well then."

**-LATER-**

Ixmus collapsed onto his bed in exhaustion. Beads of sweat rained down from his hairline and moistened his light-toned face. The sweat made some strands of his hair stick to his face. The last portion of training was very difficult for "small steps" like Zexion presumed.

He looked around his condominium; white and silver and somewhat spacious. It was empty considering the fact he wasn't here for long so naturally the shelves would be vacant and empty. This bed was of the same colors and the sheet possessed one large Organization XIII symbol on it. The headboard was tinted sky blue.

Ixmus sprawled out from the middle of his divan. His body sunk into the cushion and his nerves relaxed inducing great drowsiness. A content sigh escaped his lips as he lazily turned his head to look outside his open window. The view from the rectangular opening was drastically different from Havoc's Divide. It wasn't as extraordinary since it was confined to smaller, quadrilateral scale. Yet again, it was acceptable to Ixmus. The night sky began to lull Ixmus to sleep and his eyes became heavy requesting closure. He complied with the demand and closed his eyes. Eventually, he entered slumber.

However, seconds afterward, a knock on his door interrupted it.

Ixmus growled in agitation as the unwanted sound stopped his rest. Reluctantly, the young Nobody arose from his divan and walked to the door. With a yawn, Ixmus opened the door to reveal members of the Organization only a year younger than him. "Roxas? Xion?" Ixmus stated in a sleepy tone.

"Saix wanted to see all three of us." Roxas announced. Ixmus cringed at the mention of Organization XIII's second-in-command. The mere mention of him destroyed his want for a siesta. "OK." Ixmus responded. Roxas opened a Corridor of Darkness behind him and enter. Ixmus and Xion followed shortly.

**-Lounge-**

Roxas,Xion, and Ixmus exited from the Corridor of Darkness and appeared in the lounge. Shockingly, the only person present was the guy waiting for them; Saix. The trio of Nobodies approached Organization XIII's second-in-command and awaited the reason why he summoned them. "Numbers XIII, XIV, and XV," Saix spoke, "By order of the Superior, you three will be sent on a mission to exterminate some Heartless."

Ixmus felt his insides plummet…..

**Author Notes**

Eh, not much of an author notes. I pretty much classify this chapter as a "filler" so I didn't have to do it, but I still did.


	4. Keyblade

**Disclaimer: **Square Enix/Disney owns Kingdom Hearts (characters, concepts, and series). I own Misu and Ixmus.

---------------------------

**Keyblade**

"A-a….mission?..." Ixmus repeated the second-in-command's words grimly. "Yes, a mission." Saix confirmed, "I'm only following the Superior's orders. He told me to get you three to do a mission." Ixmus became weary. Just three days in to the Organization and he was already assigned to a serious mission. The training was grueling enough, now he was being required to go slay Heartless. He didn't even possess a weapon to take down some of the tougher opponents.

"Listen, Ixmus…" Roxas spoke. Ixmus's dreaded thoughts were broken when the Key of Destiny's voice sounded. "I know this is your first mission, but Xion and I will help you get through. Trust us." He reassured. "And if it makes you feel good, this is like my seventh or eighth mission." Xion added to ease the first-timer's woes. "Because it all happens eventually…" Saix droned in emotionless, "You should be honored." The Luna Diviner snapped his fingers and a Corridor of Darkness materialized to the side of him.

Roxas and Xion began to walk forward into the dark passage. Ixmus, on the other hand, was very hesitant and nervous but slowly forward to follow his friends. The Corridor of Darkness disappear upon his entry.

Just as soon as the dark passage disappeared, Zexion entered the lounge. "Hmm? Oh, hello, Saix." The Cloaked Schemer greeted the Luna Diviner. "Hello, Number VI." Saix responded unenthusiastically. "Do you happen to know where Ixmus might be?" He asked. Saix was notably quiet when this question was asked by Zexion. However, Saix gave a straightforward answer, "He's been a sent on a mission with Roxas and Xion.

"A MISSON?!" Zexion bellowed in outrage. Saix was unmoved but was shocked that Zexion raised his voice like that especially at him, the Organization's second-in-command. "You sent Ixmus on a mission and he's clearly not ready to handle this responsibility?!" Zexion continued to yell. Saix turned and looked out the window to observe Kingdom Hearts, "If you wish to file a complaint, go to the Superior himself, not me." Saix stated. Saix did not receive a response from the Cloaked Schemer but heard rushing footsteps leave the room.

**-Altar of Naught-**

Xemnas longingly inspected Kingdom Hearts in its full glory. It was magnificently beautiful yet incomplete. "Kingdom Hearts…soon you shall be-"

"Superior!"

A disgruntled Xemnas rotated around to witness Zexion exiting a Corridor of Darkness. "Number VI, your abrupt entrance irks me." Xemnas growled. "My apologies, Superior," Zexion apologized but immediately went to the point, "But Ixmus was sent on a mission and Saix told me talk about with you." Xemnas went just as quiet as Saix. "Ixmus is ju-" "Number XI came forward to me that request. He convinced me to oblige so I issued the order." Xemnas interrupted to give out his explanation."

"_Number XI…Marluxia!" _Zexion thought. The now irked Cloaked Schemer immediately created another Corridor of Darkness and entered leaving his leader alone again. Xemnas did not turn to Kingdom Hearts again because he sensed another presence. "Marluxia, how long were you there?" Number I questioned out of the blue.

Marluxia leaned against the small wall along the stairway that led to Altar of Naught. A cynical smirk was completely evident on his lips. "Everything, Superior." He responded chauvinistically. _"Payback is a dreadful thing, huh, Zexion?" _The Graceful Assassin thought.

**-Twilight Town: Tram Common-**

Roxas, Xion, and Ixmus exited from the Corridor of Darkness. They were once again in the golden Twilight Town. They were currently positioned on Market Street and everything looked calm.

….Too calm.

"I don't like the feel of this, guys." Roxas declared feeling shivers course up his spine. "It's always like that whenever Heartless were involved." Xion retorted moving stray strands of her black hair behind her ear. Ixmus placed his hands behind his back and gripped his left wrist firmly. He was overwhelmed by the unpleasant chill and he hasn't even met one Heartless. Fact is, he didn't even know what a Heartless was. But he literally getting a feel of what one seemed like.

Out of nowhere, small, stout Shadow Heartless phased from underground. "Here they come!" Xion alerted. Ixmus jumped at the sight of the unexpected appearance of the black creatures and gripped his wrist even more. He was practically crushing it to death. If his glove was off, one would clearly see the pale whiteness forming at the loss of blood circulation. His fear and anxiety was that evident. Roxas and Xion got into their battle stance. Light digitized in their respective hands and two unique weapons formed. They were essentially large keys. The teeth, bodies, and handles were silver and the handle protectors/base was yellow. Chains dangled from the bottom of the base. Ixmus observed the odd choice of weapons with utmost curiosity but put that aside for now when he saw the Shadow Heartless approaching them.

"Time to rumble, guys!" Roxas exclaimed as he charged headfirst and started slashing away at Heartless. Xion mimicked these actions similarly. Ixmus did not move. He was too busy watching Roxas and Xion's graceful swordsmanship. He was mesmerized by the powerful swings of the keys and dexterous movements of the Numbers XII and XIV that contributed to the quick clearing of Heartless. "Whoa, that was amazing." Ixmus commented in awe. "Oh, that?" Roxas replied referring to their recent battle, "Eh, we've always been able to do that."

Xion scanned around the Tram Common area for any remaining Heartless. None were located; however, Xion spotted an Organization-cloaked Moogle floating in a light blue cylinder that displayed the word "Shop" is big, yellow letters. "Roxas, a Moogle!" Xion exclaimed rushing over to idle small creature. Roxas followed while Ixmus was once again baffled. _"A Moogle?" _Ixmus thought in wonder. The silver-eyed Nobody eventually followed but stayed away a couple of feet to witness what his friends were doing in entirety.

Roxas and Xion were finished negotiating things were the Moogle and two things suddenly materialized in their hands. "Thank you." They thanked in unison. The two, young Nobodies attached strange objects to their keys. After approximately ten seconds, their weapons changed appearance. Roxas's key now darkened to a sable hue (hints of indigo were present in the pigmentation). The teeth resemble a sign that may have mysterious meaning around it. Xion's key lightened to an ivory hue (silver seems to be a secondary color). Its teeth also resembled some sign but looked like more a star.

Ixmus's confusion now skyrocketed to the maximum level. He wouldn't be able to concentrate on the mission with so many wonders and questions plaguing his mind. "Guys, let's split up." Roxas recommended. "OK." Xion agreed. Before Ixmus could object, Roxas said, "I'll take the Sandlot and Train Station, Xion, you take the Forest and Mansion, Ixmus, you stay here and search around." Ixmus closed his mouth that wanted to speak. "OK." He said softly. He was given his assignment and he had to do it. Roxas and Xion started to run their separate ways isolating Ixmus.

Ixmus sighed, stuffed his hands into his cloak pocket, and began to idly stroll around partly doing his job and partly just thinking. So much was occurring so soon for the newly recruited Organization member that he had a hard time keeping up. Although he opened up to Zexion, Xion, Roxas, and Axel somewhat, he still harbored typical characteristics of the anti-social. And, to top it all off, he _still _mused about that feeling in his chest when he met Axel, Xion, and Roxas. It was awkward yet gave him a fuzzy feeling. But, he did not deem it as emotions because he was taught by Zexion that Nobodies like him had any emotions whatsoever. Ixmus continued to ponder these cryptic things.

Unbeknownst to him, something invisibly spawned to block his way. Ixmus bumped into this invisible object. He scanned the area in front of him; it was regular walkway that was supposed to lead to the steps. To him, it seemed like whatever he hit was gone. For assurance, he extended his hand and groped what he thought would he air. His hand contacted an invisible wall and clear white pixilated hexagons appeared shortly upon the touch. "What is going on…?" He thought aloud.

His question would soon be answered….

Ixmus sensed a disturbance emanating from behind him. His abdominal muscles twisted allowing him to view whatever it is was bothering him from behind.

It was legions of Emblem & Pureblood Heartless, all ranging from simple Shadows to Dark Followers. Ixmus backed up to the invisible wall fearing the wide and dangerous array of Heartless. The dark creatures began to approach the weaponless Ixmus ready to unleash their dark wrath upon Ixmus. With a fear-induced growl, Ixmus gathered darkness in his hand and discharged wisps of said darkness at the Heartless. However, upon connection, it proved ineffective. But, for some supernatural reason, the darkness remained airborne and sparks of light started to shine.

Eventually, those sparks blossomed into a blinding radiance consuming everything and anything.

**-Station of Awakening-**

The light dimmed down. As such happened, Ixmus regained consciousness. When he opened his eyes, he could immediately tell he was no longer in Twilight Town. The "sky" was a smoke black with apparitions that resembled clouds plaguing it constantly. His sense of touch noted the cold, hard "floor". Curiosity overflowing within, he abruptly stood up.

Just like he predicted, he was definitely no longer in Twilight Town. The "floor" he stood on resembled that of a stain-glass window but felt like pure metal. The people engraved upon it were not of Ixmus's knowledge. However, the largest image on the "floor" stood out to him from the rest was the image of an adolescent with brown hair and a weapon that was frighteningly similar to the ones Roxas and Xion formerly had. He examined the person intently. Something about him vexed Ixmus but he didn't even know him. His vocal cords affecting his mouth and started to create a hissing sound. He was pronouncing something. "S-s-s…s-so….r-ra……S-sora….."

"How much do you appreciate destiny?"

Ixmus jumped at the unpredicted, faint, celestial voice. He looked around frantically to discover a possible and rational origination of this intonation.

"Destiny has chosen you."

A combination of insecurity and confusion is not a wonderful one. And the fact that he had some stuff he wondered about earlier didn't make this situation any better.

Light formed near the edge of this cylindrical, enigmatic tower. Ultimately, a large, light lavender door formed. "_More things to ponder about…" _Ixmus mentally groaned.

"Upon entry to this door, you have agreed to accept your destiny. Do you wish to proceed?"

Then a portal, avidly exhibiting Twilight Town, materialized to the opposite side of the grounds. Ixmus turned to scrutinize the second entrance as well.

"Or do you have no intensions on changing anything? Choose wisely."

Ixmus did not take long to figure out he was granted an option. His eyes continuously shifted from the door to the portal while deliberating on this mysterious matter. This event happened too quickly and it gave him an apparently life-altering decision meaning a lot of his questions remained unanswered. Thinking about this short yet mystifying circumstance earned him a big headache.

However, no matter how mentally difficult or spiritually perplexing these matters were, there was one thing for sure...

Ixmus had no intention of defying destiny.

The Shadows of Hope then turned to the lavender one last time and started to walk toward. The young Nobody gripped the doorknob, staying adamant to his decision, and opened the door quickly. Upon opening, light consumed him once more.

**-The Gathering Place-**

A venture into the unknown….

This unknown was eerily quiet….

Too quiet….

…And it scared Ixmus, he did not know what to expect.

Even _if _the rust-colored mesa he traversed on currently looked entirely abandoned. The sandy wind blew quietly making the air whistle dissonantly. Ixmus's hair tried to follow this wind but being attached to Ixmus's scalp prevented that phantom dream. The wind halted making the mesa return to its normal, jarring state. Ixmus's hair return to its normal position.

"There are times in life you will be faced with tough challenges…."

Ixmus stopped walking once the spiritual intonation spoke once more. He listened carefully seeing that this voice is what will guide him through his current venture. Suddenly, a tremor started to transpire. Was it an earthquake? A volcanic reaction? The cause was enshrouded by mystery.

"However, you must face these challenges with courage and dignity."

A large shadow started to cover Ixmus and the area adjacent to him. Cautiously, Ixmus looked behind him to see the cause of this recent happening.

A giant, humanoid blue and black creature towered above him. The humongous entity possessed two sets of wings, two pairs of arms, and what resembles a crossbreed between a scarf and sash hung loosely around its waste. It had no face but, instead, a unique but peculiar emblem. The emblem matched the tints of the creature (that is, if the colors of the creature were lighter). The symmetrical sides formed a heart in the middle of their intersection. This creature….was an Unbirth.

Ixmus shrieked and fell to the dirt in surprise. The size and look of this Unbirth was intimidating alone and there seemed to be no way out of this. The Nobody dreaded at the sheer thought of engaging this beast in combat.

The Unbirth (henceforth known as Shattered Dream) started to menacingly advance forward. With a terrified scream, Ixmus charged up darkness in his hand and ejected a beam of darkness at Shattered Dream. It connected but proved to be utterly useless. Ixmus mimicked his previous action more. The only thing different was that a beam never discharged but the darkness evident in his hand clearly showcased readiness to be fired. Ixmus put more focus into it to desperately cause some sort of action to occur. The more he struggled with himself, the closer Shattered Dream approached.

Oddly, the darkness extended outward from both sides and data began to envelope it. Astoundingly, the darkness transformed into light and the data sunk into it. When the light disappeared, an object had formed.

To Ixmus's surprise, it was the same thing he witnessed in action before; a genuine Kingdom Keyblade. Ixmus stared at his newly acquired weapon in sheer disbelief and wonder. Once more, questions infested his already 'full of wonders' mind. But, he was snapped out of his thoughts when felt something wrapped around his whole body sparing only the arm that held the keyblade and everywhere above his chest.

Shattered Dream had gotten close enough to Ixmus so what he could grab him. The Shadows of Hope was trapped all because of his accursed curiosity. Shattered Dream brought the struggling and trapped Ixmus up to his nonexistent face. The symbol on its head started to glow fiercely. Ixmus closed and shielded his eyes to prevent possible blindness from being inflicted upon him. Shattered Dream then proceeded to slowly bring its head toward Ixmus. Even through sealed eyes, Ixmus could see the alien-like light coming closer to him.

As a last-ditch effort, Ixmus put all of his strength into the Kingdom Key and thrust it forward. The attack struck Shattered Dream dead in the center of its face. The monstrous Unbirth screeched in pain. Its head recoiled and released Ixmus from its grip. The black-haired Nobody screamed as he plummeted from dangerous heights. That same eerie light shone once again during his fatal fall. Ixmus looked in horror as one of Shattered Dream's hands, induced by the glow, lashed out at him. His eyes widened, how was he going to get himself out of this predicament?

Ixmus's eyes scanned the approaching hand and scanned it for any weak spots. Easier said than done considering Ixmus had to squint his eyes to prevent himself from being blinded by the radiance. Ixmus then thought about the pressure points of a person's body. Striking these vulnerable points on a person would cause so much unbearable pain that giving in was the only option. He wondered if this would work for a humanoid creature.

That's a gamble he was willing to take. He recognized the pressure point in a person's wrist and focused on hitting that spot with his keyblade. Repositioning his whole body, Ixmus then hurled the Kingdom Key straight at Shattered Dream's wrist hoping it would hit before the Unbirth would hit him. Just as Shattered Dream was about to connected upon Ixmus, the thrown keyblade accurately struck the pressure point. Shattered Dream released another pain-filled screech as it retracted its hand. _"It worked! I ought to go to the library with Zexion-sensei more of-UGH!" _His thought were interrupted as he landed on the hard, rocky surface with so much force that he bounced back in the air for a little bit and landed again. Ixmus sat up groaning in pain. Then, a loud CLANK sounded as his keyblade landed on his head. "OW!" He exclaimed rubbing his head.

While Ixmus attended to his recent head "injury", Shattered Dream corrected itself to a standing position. Another shadow casted over a large portion of the area as a result of its towering height. This alerted Ixmus of its presence. He grabbed his fallen keyblade and prepared himself for the worst. Shattered Dream's emblem illuminated again and released flexible bolt of electricity from it. Ixmus started to run towards Shattered Dream jumping and sidestepping to avoid any bolts from hitting him. As if predicting his movments, a bolt was discharged right at Ixmus right after he avoided a different one. Thus, Ixmus was perfectly in the bolt's line of fire. He felt frozen; he was unable to move as the electrical discharged him at alarmingly high speeds.

The Nobody knew he had to act and think quickly before a mortal blow could be delivered. Then, he suddenly recalled something, his training with Zexion. Now in that state of mind, Ixmus concentrated on making his body intangible. Darkness coursed throughout his body. The belt was now directly in front of him and Ixmus hoped his training paid off. The attack struck Ixmus but it managed to phase to phase right through him, even the electrical burst afterwards. Darkness reformed Ixmus's body to a solid state. He was perfectly fine.

Ixmus thanked Zexion entirely, but dismissed this for now as Shattered Dream continued its onslaught. Ixmus ran toward the giant Unbirth's foot (whilst avoiding another bolt of electricity). Using its enormous foot as support, Ixmus jumped to the wrist of the lower left arm of the Unbirth. The keyblade wielder swung his weapon and delivered three good strikes at the pressure point. After that, Ixmus reached out and grabbed the bone present at the roof of the thumb. Using that as leverage, Number XV leaped onto the backhand and started jogging up the lengthy arm. Noticing the unwanted intruder upon its arm, Shattered Dream had pillars of energy (of the same color as the bolts) shoot up from the skin on that particular arm. Persistent, Ixmus continued his venture dodging pillars that threatened him.

Shattered Dream became increasingly agitated. Its pent-up irritation manifested as another glowing claw, this time originating from its upper right arm. By the time Ixmus saw the fierce illumination, he had reached Shattered Dream's ribs. A smirk formed on his lips as a strategy was devised in his head. Calmly, Ixmus waited and watched as the Unbirth thrust its claw at his location. At the last minute, Ixmus jumped over the attack causing Shattered Dream to puncture his own rib cage. The Unbirth howled in pain realizing his costly blunder.

Ixmus seized the opportunity to travel up the upper right arm. His plain was to assault the head. Because Shattered Dream was too preoccupied with its recent self-infliction, Ixmus was able to safely traverse up the shoulder. "Let's see how you like this!" He yelled as he jumped from the massive shoulder and stabbed his Kingdom Key into one side of the emblem. For added effect, Ixmus shifted his weight and the Kingdom Key started to move across the Unbirth's face. When he was done, a diagonal tear marred the face of Shattered Dream. The Unbirth howled in agony as light busted out from the rip. It continued displaying apparent and unbearable suffering as Ixmus safely landed on the ground. "That should do it…" He assumed as he panted from fatigue.

Shattered Dream now had enough of Ixmus. Even though it was clearly in no condition for physical attributes, it would still persist. Its head became consumed in light and its body parts started to revolve around it. Ixmus witnessed the Unbirth transform before his very eyes in disbelief. "It's not over yet." He said. The body of Shattered Dream (including its arms, legs, and torso) formed a ring around the center (which is its glowing head). Its quadruple wings outstretched as electricity crackled within them.

This had to end soon and Ixmus knew that. One final blow would finally settle this. He tightened his loose grip around the handle of the keyblade as he gawked at the transformed Shattered Dream. The Unbirth unleashed the first attack; bolts of electricity shot from its wings. Ixmus charged doing his usual method of dodging this attack. Then, pillars of energy shot from underground (one of them appeared directly in front of Ixmus). This caught Ixmus totally off guard, he now had to deal with getting past two obstacles. To add to his despair, Shattered Dream fired beams from its core. A beam hit Ixmus sending the overwhelmed Nobody flying and into the ground.

Although that was a direct and painful hit, Ixmus shook it off and got right back up. Even with the difficulty skyrocketing into space, Ixmus persevered and charged once more. Shattered Dream repeated its attacks in synchronization. The Shadows of Hope tried his best. He dodged, rolled, and sidestepped repeatedly. Of course, he was struck at times but none of them were effective enough to waver his progress.

Ixmus finally closed the gap in between them considerably. He eyed his target; the illuminant center. The keyblade wielder took a few steps back, did a running start, and performed a mighty leap. Ixmus rocketed himself over the ring somehow avoiding lasers and bolts coming his way. He began to descend straight to the core. "This is it!" He exclaimed as he readied the Kingdom Key. Darkness amplified the potential energy present in the keyblade and that manifested into a black slash as the core was hit.

Everything went silent….The wind ceased to brew….The silence became deafening itself…Time seemed to stop

If that was the case, time resumed when Ixmus landed and Shattered Dream exploded. The Gathering Place lit up at the immense release of light then Unbirth once possessed. Once again, light consumed the area.

**-Twilight Town-**

Just as fast as he went, Ixmus came back in the same situation he was previously in. The Heartless continued to menacingly approach Ixmus. The Nobody held his hand out to shoot a sphere of darkness only to find a foreign object firmly in his grip. "I-I still have this?" He thought. Yes, his Kingdom Keyblade was still in his possession. The sight of the keyblade abruptly halted the Heartless's advancements. Ixmus easily became aware of the change in behavior. He extended the keyblade toward the dark creatures who backed away immediately. With a loud grunt, Ixmus charged and proceeded to combat his first armada of Heartless.

**-LATER-**

The last Heartless disappeared into oblivion. Ixmus panted heavily and leaned against the nearest object. Exhaustion was evident and was proven when his lungs exhaled a sigh of relief through his mouth. Battling Heartless took its toll. Then it hit him, he remembered he didn't come alone. Regretfully, Ixmus stood up straight again and jogged to the center of the Tram Common.

Upon reaching his destination, Ixmus completely stopped moving and scanned the premises for his friends. "Where are they?" He wondered aloud. The response he received was that his keyblade disappeared in a flash of light. Ixmus gasped and looked out at his now empty hands, "Where'd it go?!" he exclaimed in question.

"Ixmus!" Two voices called out. Number XV's attention diverted to the people calling him. Xion and Roxas, with respective keyblades still apparent, ran over. "Roxas! Xion!" Ixmus called out in response. "Did you get all the Heartless?" Roxas questioned. Ixmus was unsure of how to answer that, "Uh, y-yes…" "Good, we're done on our parts too," Xion answered, "We can go back now."

**-Lounge-**

To say the least, Zexion wasn't acting like the quiet person Xigbar and Saix already knew. IN fact, he was being the opposite. Zexion was loudly criticizing the Graceful Assassin, Marluxia. "Calm down, Zexion…" Marluxia requested on the quiet tone he always used. That was like the fifth time Number XI repeated that request. The results did not change. " 'CALM DOWN'?!" Zexion bellowed, "How dare you send Ixmus on a very serious mission! He's just a beginner, I don't know if he'll come bac-"

"We're back." A voice announced.

Zexion, Marluxia, Xigbar, and Saix turned to see _all three_ of the youngest members of the Organization exit a Corridor of Darkness. Marluxia stared at Ixmus in disbelief, "You're back?!" He earned quizzical glances from Xigbar and Saix. "I mean, you're back!" His tone shifted from the original disbelief to a welcoming ruse. Zexion felt a great weight being lifted from his shoulders. Saix looked at him, "See? You had nothing to worry about." The second-in-command said and then approached the young trio, "I assume your mission was a success?"

"Yes, sir." Three voices replied in unison. "Excellent." Saix remarked, "You may go." Xion and Roxas went away to find Axel while Ixmus went straight to Zexion. "Hey, sensei." Ixmus greeted. "Hello, my apprentice." Zexion greeted back. Once again, his demeanor altered but back to its normal state, "How was your first mission?" "Oh, it was great." "That's good to hear, but now that you're liable to take on a mission, your training will be tougher." "What?!" Ixmus exclaimed and then groaned. Zexion chuckled at his apprentice's antics. "Well, Marluxia, I guess I should-"

The Graceful Assassin was gone when Zexion glanced in his direction.

**Author Notes**

The posting of this chapter was delayed because I went on my family vacation this weekend. I had loads of fun, but now it's time to not keep any readers waiting so here comes some chapters.

By the way, for those who don't (but should) know, The Gathering Place is a secret location in the Japanese-only Kingdom Hearts II: Final Mix (I don't own that). It is here where the player can fight the secret Lingering Sentiment/Terra/Enigmatic Soldier boss.

Also, Unbirths are creatures that appear in the unreleased Kingdom Hearts: Birth By Sleep (I also don't own this).


	5. Graceful Assassin vs Shadows of Hope

**Disclaimer: **Square Enix/Disney owns Kingdom Hearts (characters, concepts, and series). I own Misu and Ixmus.

**--------------------**

**Chapter 6: Graceful Assassin vs. Shadows of Hope**

"_That kid is one lucky punk…" _Marluxia thought as he traversed up Ruin & Creation's Passage. Ever since that embarrassing (something only Marluxia deemed since _he_ was the one involved) moment at Where Nothing Gathers at Day 1 of Ixmus's membership, Marluxia only had been devising plans of revenge. This revenge was pointed to Zexion, not Ixmus, but was going to use Ixmus to get to Zexion. And he also discovered a consolation prize; he was actually training Ixmus like he desired to. Only it was done the way when Number XI doesn't get his way. _"So sending him on a serious mission didn't break him….I'm afraid I have no choice." _Marluxia thought as he went up the stairs and arrived at Altar of Naught.

Xemnas was not engaging in a spiritual conversation with Kingdom Hearts like he usually was, but was just thinking. Staring at Kingdom Hearts always allowed his mind to wander which made it the perfect place to meditate.

"Superior." Marluxia greeted and bowed in respect upon entering his leader's territory. "Yes, Marluxia?" Xemnas replied turning to face the pink-haired Nobody. "I…" Marluxia knew what he wanted to say but was hesitant. However, every Organization XII member (excluding Xemnas, the member of subject, and possibly Saix) was hesitant when approaching Xemnas. After all, false words and undesired statements toward Xemnas was considered punishable by him. "…I request to spar with dear Ixmus." He finally said.

Xemnas raised an interested eyebrow. It was an odd request indeed. "Your motivation?" Xemnas asked. "I just want Ixmus to be prepared in case he has to combat Sora." Marluxia explained. This was only half-truthful. True, an Organization XIII member needed to be prepared when it came to their greatest nemesis. The other part was for his aforementioned vengeance plot. Xemnas thought about this. He had already agreed to issue the order to send Ixmus on that mission, so why not? "Very well then." Xemnas gave out his verdict. "I also wish to allow near-death." Marluxia continued. Once again, another odd request when it came to Xemnas. He was trying to contemplate if Marluxia wasn't taking this too far. Marluxia's response from Number I was recognizably delayed.

Xemnas extended his hand forward and a Corridor of Darkness materialized. "Come." He instructed and walked through it. Marluxia, with a sneer, gladly followed.

**-Lounge-**

This was one of the rare days when _all _of Organization XIII was present in the Lounge (minus Marluxia and Xemnas whom will be there shortly). Saix stood near the window supervising everyone; Luxord, Xigbar, and Larxene were busy playing Old Maid (the former two sat on one couch altogether while the latter had a couch all to her own); Demyx was _quietly _playing Arpeggio; Vexen stood beside Demyx and listened to Arpeggio's silent hum having nothing else to do; Xaldin and Lexaeus stood aside being quiet, occasionally watching what everyone else was doing; Axel, Xion, and Roxas chatted away near the exit; lastly, Zexion and Ixmus sat on the third couch reading Lexicon. The way the party was situated hinted that they have been like this for some time and it will last even longer.

But something interesting was about to occur….

A Corridor of Darkness became visible on the left side of Saix and the absent members walked through. "Superior, Number XI, welcome." Saix stated as his gaze shifted to that direction. " 'Ey! It's big man and Marluxia!" Xigbar exclaimed. Marluxia opened his mouth to scream at Xigbar but he realized that Xigbar actually pronounced his name appropriately so he closed it. "May I ask what brings you here, Superior?" Saix inquired as he turned to the recently arriving dup. Xemnas reallocated his vision toward Ixmus who was still reading Lexicon with his sensei. Saix followed his sight and started to mediate, _"….Something seems amiss." _

Xemnas's mighty and low voice finally spoke, "Number XV…" Now everyone's attention was brought to Xemnas at the mention of Ixmus's number. "Marluxia has requested to spar with you…near-death permitted."

Loud, raucous objections and sounds filled the Lounge, mostly directed at Marluxia. "Marluxia, are you out of your mind?!" Axel exclaimed. "Are you deliberately trying to kill Ixmus?!" Zexion bellowed. "What kind of person are you to request something like that and act it out on a beginner!?" Vexen criticized. Marluxia simply stood there with a proud smirk. Ixmus now felt terrified. Even with Marluxia's element was flowers and he possessed a very unlikely hair color, he was a deadly battler which earned him the title "Graceful Assassin". Fear could easily be seen in his silver eyes and the fact that he was clutching his right wrist tautly. Ignoring the venom being spat at him, Marluxia looked at Ixmus, "Well, Ixmus, we haven't all day." He stated.

Ixmus stayed frozen in his spot but managed to rotate his head to look at the slightly effeminate killer. He noticed a red flower petal appeared in his hand. Then, multiple flower petals spawned as a large scythe, his weapon, Graceful Dahlia, replaced them. Ixmus jumped slightly as the sight of the hazardous green and pink weapon. "Superior, are you really going to allow this?!" Zexion screamed, but at a lower octave since it was his leader. "It's just to prepare for combat against Sora." Xemnas retorted, "Marluxia said that was the motive of this request." "As if!" Xigbar scoffed. Once again, objections sounded in the room.

"SILENCE!" A Berserker-induced demand echoed in the room.

Everyone did indeed go silent (Ixmus became even more scared and start to cower in his seat). Saix went out of his Berserker mode and reverted to his calmer, sane self. "No matter the reasons, an order is an order," Saix stated, "and as duty of the Organization, we must oblige." The blue-haired Luna Diviner looked at Ixmus and immediately sensed the dread within him, "So, Ixmus, you are required to spar with Marluxia with a near-death stimulus."

Everyone was still silent, all attention diverted to Ixmus. The Shadows of Hope's trepidation was evident, he was definitely intimidated and Saix's Berserker howl did not help rectify this. Nervousness sprang up in his chest and incarnated as a rapid beating—Wait, a rapid beating?...Another question Ixmus wanted an answer to.

As if against his will, Ixmus started to move out of his seat and approach the Graceful Assassin. "…Where?" He asked in soft tone. Zexion gasped and others began to worry. "The Training Area." Marluxia simply responded and spawned a Corridor of Darkness. "OK…" The two vastly different Organization XIII members walked into it. For supervision, Xemnas followed. Saix smirked, "Well, this should be interesting." He followed as well. The Corridor of Darkness surprisingly remained open.

"I don't know who has lost it more," Axel said, "Marluxia for requesting that or Ixmus for agreeing to the terms." Xaldin spoke up, "Regardless, this is something that can become out of hand so it's best we follow." The Whirlwind Lancer then began to walk up to the dark passage and enter it. "Xaldin's right." Lexaeus agreed speaking up, "We should go. Marluxia overpowers Ixmus and we need to make sure a fatality isn't caused." The Silent Hero entered as well. With no more words spoken, the remaining members followed to spectate the impending epic.

**-Training Area-**

Marluxia and Ixmus stood in the center of the Training Area. Xemnas created an invisible cube to seclude the two battlers from interruptions big enough to provide enough fighting space but small enough for the rest of the members to spectate. "I'm not going easy on you," Marluxia informed taking Graceful Dahlia off his shoulder, "as I am not Zexion." Ixmus did not do any sort of action to inform Marluxia of acknowledgement. "Are the competitors ready?" Xemnas asked. "Yes." "….Y-yes…" "Then begin."

Upon Xemnas's approval, Marluxia raised his scythe and swung it vertically. Ixmus, now aware, sidestepped out of the way. The Graceful Assassin then disappeared in small streaks of black upon failed connection. He reappeared behind Ixmus and swung his scythe horizontally. This time, the scythe sliced his back. Ixmus's pained scream and the tear of fabric made most of the Organization (namely Demyx, Luxord, Zexion, Axel, Roxas, Xion, and Larxene) cringe. Ixmus collapsed to one knee as Marluxia raised Graceful Dahlia once more. Acting quick and bypassing the pain, Ixmus turned around and fired a dark blast at Number XI's abdomen. Marluxia receded backwards upon getting hit. He placed a hand on the spot he was impacted on and watched Ixmus get back up.

Ixmus rotated around and unleashed a dark beam from his hand. Marluxia charged, dodging the beam, and proceeded to continuously slash at Ixmus. The Shadows of Hope only managed to dodge a handful of blade strikes. The cuts present on his cloak started to multiply, some managed to reach his skin. Marluxia began to swing another slash but Ixmus made his body become intangible so the attack was ineffective. The Graceful Assassin hopped backwards and point Graceful Dahlia at Ixmus. The young Nobody was then surrounded by a cage of vines. Ixmus was unsure of how to evade this maneuver, so, unfortunately, he was stuck with a rose-colored explosion from the vines. Once again, the aforementioned Organization members cringed at the impact. Ixmus fell to the ground after that explosion.

Luxord surveyed the match in worry as Ixmus persistently stood back up and charged back at the Graceful Assassin. "As grim as the odds may seem," He spoke, "I honestly do believe Ixmus can emerge from this bout victorious." Larxene replied, "Yeah, I think so too. At least it'll let me how tough he can be." Xaldin, however, had something different to say, "I doubt Ixmus will be able to trounce an experienced and powerful member like Numver XI." "I agree with Xaldin." Lexaeus said. "Don't forget, this is Zexion's apprentice we're talking about." Axel articulated, "Besides, I think the rookie's got a couple tricks up his sleeve." "That I agree with." Luxord responded magically making aces appear from his sleeve. "Go, Ixmus!" Roxas and Xion cheered. "As if, Marluxia's too powerful!" Xigbar disagreed. "Pronounced my name right!" Marluxia hollered as he knocked Ixmus into one side of the imaginary walls with the flat end of his scythe. "That, and Ixmus is getting knocked around like a rag doll." Xigbar included as he heard Ixmus slam onto the wall. "Why don't we just sit and watch?" Vexen recommended. The silence that followed his statement meant that everyone agreed and did so.

Ixmus slowly got up again holding his left shoulder. The match only began approximately 15 minutes ago and yet the pain felt like hours. Marluxia was a powerful opponent indeed and he did not how long it would take till he would pass out. Speaking of Marluxia, the Graceful Assassin suddenly appeared behind Ixmus. Zexion recognized this mode of action, _"No….He couldn't be! Marluxia really _is_ trying to kill Ixmus!" _He thought dourly. Marluxia leaned down and whispered sadistically in his ear, "Do you want to scream?" Ixmus tried to drive his elbow into his opponent's gut but said person managed to block it. Marluxia dispersed into a vast array of red flower petals and revolved around Ixmus. Then, red and black darkness covered Ixmus as an obsidian version of the Organization's symbol covered the front of him. When it settled, the young Nobody possessed the number 25 over his head.

Ixmus looked up at the number quizzically completely dismissing his focus. Marluxia, being an opportunist, seized the chance and slashed Ixmus dead across his midriff. The number reduced to 17 upon impact. Not giving Ixmus to the chance to retaliate, Marluxia continued to disappear and reappear, in flower petals and crimson/sable darkness, whilst delivering crucial slashes at Ixmus. The poor, inexperienced Nobody could only let himself be bombarded with the Graceful Assassin's deadly onslaught. Finally, Marluxia ceased his attack and watched in sadistic pleasure as Ixmus collapsed on the ground with his number now a blinking red 5.

The injured Shadows of Hope desperately tried to push himself up and remain fighting. By the time he was able to get on his feet again, Marluxia emerged behind the unsuspecting Nobody, "Stay down." Then, a loud, deafening slash sounded in the Training Area. Ixmus's eyes widened upon the impact. Loud gasps of horror came from the mouths of most of the Organization members. Ixmus fell over, front-first, with the tip of Graceful Dahlia injected in his spine. Ixmus's number reduced to 1. "IXMUS!" Zexion shouted in absolute terror and apprehension. The whole room felt silent as Ixmus lay motionless.

Marluxia smirked sadistically as eyed his work, but was a little disappointed that the final blow did not deplete the remainder of his "life". Yet, the pink-haired assassin was satisfied at his performance. Feeling victorious, Marluxia began to walk away from the fallen Ixmus leaving his scythe in its original position to showcase his work. When he began to pick up his left leg, he felt something from preventing its progress. Marluxia looked over his shoulder and saw Ixmus's hand clutched the roof of his left shoe. He scowled at the fact his work was not yet complete. "Must you persist?" Marluxia growled questioningly. "This…is….near-death…right?...." Ixmus said in exhaustion. His perseverance could ultimately cause his undoing, he already felt as if he could lose consciousness any second. "I…I'm still…good to go…" He admitted, but the way things seemed, that appeared to be a fallacy. "You're near-dead already!" Marluxia yelled. Turning his heel, the Graceful Assassin kicked Ixmus (who had picked up his head) with enough force to send into him the wall. Graceful Dahlia also managed to fly out of his back when he was kicked.

"Marluxia, that's enough!" Vexen exclaimed. "This has gone long enough!" Luxord declared. Despite their objections, neither Xemnas or Saix initiated the disappearance of the barrier. Ixmus, going against his body's limitations, stood up once again. Marluxia was unquestioningly peeved at the Number XV's endurance. "Why do you wish to continue on?!" The Graceful Assassin shouted in annoyance, "Do you really want to die?!" Ixmus did not answer back but weakly charged up darkness in his hand. "Then I'll be more than happy to oblige!" Marluxia charged at Ixmus with his Graceful Dahlia ready to deliver the killing blow. "NO! IXMUS!" Zexion screamed banging against the imaginary wall. "You'll regret this, Marluxia!" Larxene threatened. "You'll pay big time!" Luxord added, "And the cards don't lie!" Xion turned her head away in fear. Roxas covered her head to prevent her to witness the impending gore.

Number XI ignored the petty cries of mercy from his fellow members and focused on his goal. He jumped up whilst still approaching the seemingly defenseless Nobody. With a loud frustration-induced grunt, Marluxia brought up his scythe and brought it down.

Victory was in his sights….

Horror was in others…..

But, a flash of light shined in everyone's as a clang echoed in the room.

Marluxia tried to fathom what happened. He heard the clang and assumed he sliced right down the middle of the steel of his scythe hit the floor. However, he was way too high up for that to have happened. There was only one other logical explanation. He looked to see what Graceful Dahlia had connected upon.

When he did, it shocked him.

It shocked everyone.

What lied in Ixmus's hand was a…

"A KEYBLADE?!" Saix and Xemnas exclaimed in disbelief. There was no doubt about it. The silver shaft of Ixmus's Kingdom Key was wedged underneath Graceful Dahlia's steel blade and touched the upper part of the green handle. The last half of the blade barely grazed Ixmus's shoulder blade. His hands were positioned at the handle and the teeth trying to use his last bit of his strength to prevent the scythe from potentially cutting his arm off.

Zexion's mouth dropped and eyes widened at the sight of the keyblade. Luxord's deck of cards fell to the floor as he gawked in disbelief. Larxene simply stood there petrified. Xaldin and Lexaeus's eyes were comparable to saucers. Demyx's jaw practically touched the floor. Vexen and Xigbar directed shaky index fingers Ixmus's keyblade. Axel stood petrified, mouth agape, and pointed an index finger at Ixmus's keybalde. "Uh, Xion?" Roxas said as he looked at the sight. Xion brought her head up from Roxa's protective arms and glimpsed at the unbelievable sight. Her shock became just as evident as everyone else's. Saix and Xemnas were the only ones who didn't demonstrate their shock. Their usual pretenses were still palpable on their faces yet that didn't deny the astonishment within their beings—well, whatever their "beings" were classified as.

Marluxia found himself in shock. There was a third keyblade bearer within the Organization. He was in so much shock that his force being exerted on Graceful Dahlia disappeared. Ixmus felt this and seized the opportunity. Because of his keyblade's location, he was able to move it and rip Graceful Dahlia out of Marluxia's hold and send it sliding elsewhere within the battlefield. "What?!" Marluxia exclaimed. Ixmus then brought up Kingdom Key. He inputted the very last bit of his power into this final slash. He brought down the keyblade and a slash of light shone momentarily as Marluxia was struck.

Everything went silent once again…Time practically stopped because no more made any move.

Regardless, as we all should know, when enough power put into it, a keyblade's strike could be more fatal than a gunshot straight into the head. The fact that Marluxia was a Nobody didn't rectify the searing pain that suddenly surged throughout his body. With a weak groan, it was now Marluxia's turn to meet the feet of his opponent. When Marluxia collapsed, Graceful Dahlia dematerialized in withered flower petals signaling his defeat.

The invisible cube finally disappeared yet no one made a move. It was amazing enough Ixmus possessed a keyblade but the incredulity multiplied at the truth; Ixmus actually defeated Marluxia!

Ixmus, now satisfied, let his limits kick in. His body grew inhumanely weak. He reduced himself to one knee with the keyblade being his only support. He grew dizzy and his vision started to become blurry. The Shadows of Hope was about to fall over again, but someone's aid prevented that from occurring again. Although with blurry vision, he looked up and saw his sensei, Zexion, supporting him (A/N: No, Ixmus is not as tall as Zexion, he's only about a little higher than Roxas). "Do you even realize how proud you make me?" Zexion stated with a smile. Ixmus smiled back (despite the fact he could not comprehend if Zexion was smiling or not).

The most recent member then became surrounded by the rest of the Organization (excluding Xemnas) who was showing him with positive compliments and praise. "Well, you proved me wrong, kiddo!" Xigbar exclaimed. "Indeed," Xaldin agreed, "perhaps I underestimated your capabilities." "As have I." Lexaeus finished. "You're a real good fighter, Ixmus," Axel commented, "I'll make sure I got this memorized when I try to pick a fight with you." Larxene then spoke, "I'll admit that was pretty good," she said, "but don't get your hopes up too high." The blonde Nobody did become interested in fighting Ixmus herself but saved that thought for another time. "Way to ring Marluxia's bells, Ixmus!" Demyx cheered. Marluxia, in his state of unconsciousness, audibly groaned only proving Demyx's point (if it was one). "Not the test I would have engaged," Vexen spoke next, "but the results seem even better than if I did. Kudos to you, Zexion." Zexion chuckled, "Thanks, Vexen." He replied appreciatively. "Well, Ixmus," The second-in-command's cool voice spoke, "you certainly changed my opinion about you." Saix then walked away from the group but gave a "congratulations" upon leaving.

Roxas and Xion gazed at the keyblade in Ixmus's hand. A third keyblade wielder, a third mystery, a third unknown. Not wanting to be left out of the shower of praise, Roxas and Xion looked at Ixmus to give their remarks only to see he finally passed out.

But they could always take him to Twilight Town for some sea-salt ice cream, couldn't they?

**Author Notes**

*shift eyes* I hope Marluxia fans won't flame me for making this happen to him...

Well, I chose Marluxia for this role because....well he suits it better than the other Organization XIII members because his vain personality. And, honestly, I can only picture him doing this to a rookie (maybe Larxene and Saix, but they have circumstances for that).

Well, anyway, enjoy and await the next chapter.


	6. Memories

**Disclaimer: **Kingdom Hearts is owned by Square Enix/Disney. I own Misu, Ixmus, and a person that appears in one of the visions down below.

----------------------------

**Chapter 7: Memories **

_The sun radiated perfectly on the greatest manifestation of pacific awe. The ocean's breathtaking blue sheen graced all sides of the island and the white, sandy shoreline was tickled by the aquatic majesty. Emerald trees stood erect and accentuated the tropical beauty. To top it all off, wooden architecture showcased the seemingly advanced civilization residing in this location._

"_Come on, Sora, hurry up." A voice called out commandingly. The voice belonged to the black-and-blue-clad Misu. He stood on the beach with a camera in his hands and a tripod nearby._

"_I'm here, bro!" A different voice responded. A person jumped over the ledge and landed on the sandy beach. The colorfully-clad, cinnamon-haired future keyblade master, Sora, arrived and approached his sibling._

"_Ya ready?" Misu asked as he set the picture-taking device on the tripod. "Yup" Sora responded as he got in front of the camera's view. Misu set the camera's function on "capture" and started to zoom in and zoom out using the lens's capabilities. When he set the view to the desired (and best) position, he set the timer and went beside Sora._

_While the two brothers were about to get their pictures taken, two other people (one sat on the ledge kicking her feet while the other learned against the ledge with his arms crossed) spectated this scene. "I really wish we could've been in the picture." A redheaded female stated with hints of envy present in her voice. "Well, Kairi," the silver-haired boy spoke in response, "they are family, so it's only natural they would want something for them to remember each other by." "If you say so, Riku."_

_Sora and Misu remained petrified in their jovial poses as the camera flashed. The machine clicked, recorded the picture onto film, and printed out a perfect replication of the scene. It was absolutely picturesque. _

* * *

Ixmus's silver eyes were uncovered by his eyelids. The Nobody stirred slightly and sat up releasing an awakening yawn as he had somewhat of a headache which prompted him to tenderly rub his scalp.

What he was trying to fathom is that dream that had just transpired. What was it all about? It was as if he was completely another person. Interestingly enough, he was actually in that Misu person's point of view and, even with it was just a dream, he felt powerless to do another otherwise. It was another mystery that he wanted to figure out. He contemplated this as he got from his bed, walked out of his room, and began to travel to the showers.

Ixmus arrived at the shower room. The floors and walls were made of porcelain, ceramic granite tiles (and, of course, they were colored white and/or silver like the rest of the Castle). There were fifteen doors each marked with a member's corresponding number. With the exceptions of Number XIV and Number XII's showers, the doors were tall enough to cover a person's body but left one's head in view. The Shadows of Hope went the closet door and extracted a neatly folded, white terrycloth towel. He then walked over to his shower, hung the towel over the bar, and began to undress. He stuffed his black gloves his cloak's pockets, set his black and silver sneakers on the floor, and hung his cloak, black shirt, and hakama-esque black pants on the wall. Now completely exposed to the elements, Ixmus slide the shower door to the side, entered, and closed it and began to wash himself.

As he did such, he resumed his contemplation on his most recent dream. Another interesting thing was that he recognized the "Sora" that appeared in his dream. He recalled doing the same when he saw his image at Station of Awakening. To finish off his unanswered inquiries, he still did not know of the origins to the keyblade (although he did know it had to do with destiny thanks to the voice that spoke to him in Station of Awakening). Combined all this with the fact he still wanted to know about that feeling that welled up in his chest and you've got yourself one confused Nobody. _"What next?" _He thought as he began to wash his hair.

**-LATER-**

Ixmus put on the last article of clothing (his gloves) and grabbed the unfolded and used towel and began to dry his no-longer spiky hair. He roughly scrubbed his locks so that the towel could relieve it of its dampness. Eventually, the towel absorbed enough residual wetness according to his satisfaction. He removed the towel from upon his head and tossed it into the chute that was conveniently adjacent to the towel closet.

Before he departed from the sanctum of sanitation, he noticed something amiss and it had to do with him. Some objects blocked most of his view in his left eye. Ixmus moved the unwanted items out of his face. However, when he moved his hand away, his left eye was once again barricaded from seeing. Ixmus looked at the large mirror right above the granite sinks to inspect the reason. His hair wasn't the desired spikiness. In fact, what would've been his spikes formed obsidian bangs that just barely made it to his mandible. The rest of his hair was smooth and slick. He chuckled at the irony; which was that he actually resembled Zexion now. Unfortunately, this uncanny resemblance would have to go. Going into one of the side cabinets, he thoroughly searched for a comb or brush to aid his transformed locks. In spite of this, Ixmus located none of the sort. He searched the other two side cabinets and the results were the same. With a sigh, Ixmus left the bathroom keeping his hair as is.

**-Lounge-**

The only ones present in the lounge at the moment were Larxene, Luxord, and Zexion. They were conversing a matter that would have top news if a news media existed in The World That Never Was; Ixmus's recent victory over Marluxia. "That boy has matured faster than any Nobody I've seen." Luxord stated. "I always knew there was something about him that interested me when I introduced myself to him." Larxene said, "I guess I see it now." Luxord looked at the Savage Nymph, "Really now? Are you planning on challenging him in the future?" Larxene smirked and crossed her legs, "Possibly." "Don't bite off more than you can chew, Larxene." Luxord warned as he shuffled his deck of cards, Fair Game, "You saw what happened to Marluxia."

"Hey, don't overestimate the boy," Larxene countered, "Besides there were mistakes on Marluxia's part. I'll fight him fair and square."

"Well, good to hear."

"Somewhat…"

"Pardon me?"

"Nothing."

Zexion, although reading his Lexicon, paid attention to the conversation between the Gambler of Fate and the Save Nymph. It made him feel really proud and it always put a smile on his face hearing the positive gossip about him. "Hey, Zexion." Number XII's inquisitive speaking entered Number VI's ears, "How proud do you feel having Ixmus as an apprentice?" Zexion immediately shut his Lexicon closed and responded, "Very. I'm glad to know he's become so experienced in such short time." "Heh ,and the thing is you would also be so protective of him and worry excessively." Luxord stated. Zexion chuckled nervously at the fact given, "Yes, that I won't deny. We've become bonded closely." He said. "Oh, what's next?" Larxene articulated suddenly, "He's gonna start looking like you?"

"Hello, sensei, Larxene, and Luxord." A voice greeted.

"Greetings, Ixm-" Luxord's cards fell out of his grip and scattered all over his lap and the floor upon looking at Ixmus. "Uhhhhh…." Larxene droned as he looked at Ixmus's appearance. Zexion released a slight hardy chuckle. "Um, interesting choice of hairstyle, Ixmus." Luxord commented. "I just took a shower and my hair didn't want cooperate with me." Ixmus explained. Larxene raised her hand and summoned her knives, Éclair. She positioned Éclair in-between the groves of her clenched fingers like she normally would do. She rose from her set and sauntered over to Ixmus. "Hold still." She ordered as she went behind him. Like a professional hair stylist, she used her knives to comb Ixmus's hair.

As Larxene tended to Ixmus's "disheveled" locks, Zexion said, "So how are you feeling, Ixmus?" "Fine, I had a headache when I woke up but I'm fine either way." "That's good considering you were unconscious for approximately four hours." Zexion asserted. "That long?" Ixmus asked for confirmation. "Well, Marluxia did do a number on you." Larxene added as he smoothen Ixmus's hair with one hand and combed it with her knives with the other, "But you still won and you still have all your dignity."

For some strange incentive, Ixmus zoned out…

* * *

_Misu and Sora, now with ten years of age reduced from their actual ages, entered a large, crystal-like castle. Their mother escorted them, dressed beautifully in violet garb. Upon entry, the place was bustling with practically millions of fancily dressed party-goers. Apparently, it seemed as if some type of ball was underway. _

"_Now, boys, don't run off and don't get into any trouble." The siblings' mother commanded. "OK, mom." They replied simultaneously. As their mother continued to mingle with other guests, Sora and Misu stayed close trying not to lose their maternal unit in the forest of people._

_This went on for virtually hours. What happened in these hours consisted of a welcoming speech by Cinderella, owner of the Castle of Dreams, a reception, dancing, etc. The siblings' mother was even fortunate to engage Cinderella in a hearty conversation. _

_But the boys weren't exactly having a good time to say the least. They were unable to engage in some activities they would find interesting nor could they locate any other children of their age to associate with. All in all, they were bored and wanted something exciting to occur._

_Well, their wish would come true but not the way they would anticipate it._

_Suddenly, screaming echoed throughout the ballroom. People hysterically began to scramble around for any exits to the room (or the castle, for that matter). The cause was that blue creatures began to invade the room. They possessed odd emblems on different sections of their body unlike the Heartless or the Nobodies._

_Because of this, Sora, Misu, and their mother began to join in the frenetic escape. However, Misu began to get blocked and concealed by other waves of people. He was slowly being cut off from his family. He attempted to holler to catch their attention but his voice was overpowered by the tons of other, louder yells._

_In the midst of utter confusion, Misu was bumped into darkened room near east wall of the ballroom. The door was also forcibly closed isolating Misu and destroying his chance of getting away._

_The young children looked around the dark room curiously. Unlike the ballroom, this room was devoid of noise and people._

_For now that is….._

_Suddenly, scuffling and odd noises quietly rang in the room. Misu instantaneously became scared of the unknown. "H-hello…?" He stated hesitantly. _

_A "hello" he would receive indeed._

_Multiple assortments of the same bluish-colored creatures popped out from the darkness growling and grumbling menacingly. Misu screamed and fell on the floor trepidation evident._

_The creatures approached Misu ready to kill or perform whatever goal they were trying to achieve. Misu desperately tried to crawl away still trembling in terror._

_Just as Misu was nearing the door to his escape, one of the minute indigo entities leaped up at Misu. The child screamed as he shielded himself._

_But he never felt any contact, only the sounds of simultaneous slashes._

_When the child looked again to inspect whatever transpired, he saw the creatures fall and disappear into oblivion and someone with an odd weapon._

_Even with his back turned, Misu could ascertain the male characteristics plainly. Indigo, slightly spiky hair comfortably cascaded down to his nape. His left arm had a sleeve that resembled a white robe with an indigo shoulder pad that resembled armor that connected the sleeve to an obsidian shirt. The right arm possessed no sleeve. More indigo armor formed something like belt around his waist. His pants were white and loose just like his left sleeve. A black stripe (shaped like a right triangle) started from mid-thigh and the point ended at his ankle. _

_The most interesting trait of his was the odd weapon he held in his right hand. The complexion of the weapon was indigo like his hair with some traces of silver. A circle formed around the handle (starting from the hilt guard). The circle was outlined with silver. The shaft of the weapon was two long, indigo panels connected to a silver pole. The teeth of the weapon resembled waves (The peeks of the waves outstretched from the panel beneath it. From the middle down, the panel was connected to the teeth).The top of the panel on the opposite side was curved to connect to the top of the pole/teeth._

_The male looked at Misu. His aquamarine eyes examined for any signs of injury on Misu. While he did that, Misu examined his savior even further. He was around nineteen years of age and incredibly handsome. "Are you OK?" He asked. Misu simply nodded positively. Suddenly, more the little monsters jumped on the older male causing his to drop his weapon and accidentally kick to Misu. The teen was too busy trying to throw the creatures off him that he did not notice. _

_Misu noticed this immediately and, with all the strength he could muster, lifted the weapon and tossed it to the unknown person, "Catch!" He exclaimed. The indigo-haired person saw it and reclaimed his weapon. "Thanks!" He gathered some kind of energy in that weapon and rotated quickly, knocking the creatures off him. He then proceeded to swiftly slash them to death._

_The person then turned to Misu, ran over, and picked him up. "Come on, I'll get you out of here." He stated and ran out the room._

_**-Outside-**_

_All the patrons, including Cinderella, gathered on the glowing trail leading to the now abandoned Castle of Dreams. The riotous feelings diminished now that they were safe. Well, all except Sora's mother. She worriedly asked any of the partygoers for the whereabouts of her second son. No leads at all._

"_Hey, did someone lose a child?!" A voice yelled in question._

_Almost all of the patrons near the front of the crowd diverted their attention to someone running down the path carrying Misu. "My baby!" Misu and Sora's mother instantly ran forward with Sora and extracted Misu from the savior's arm. "Oh, I was worried about you." She said in concern. "I got lost, ma, but he saved me." Misu said looking at his savior. The relieved mother did the same, "Thank you, sir."  
She acknowledged with appreciation and relief in her voice. "Don't mention it, ma'am." He responded. _

_All of a sudden, another person, this time female with lighter but still similar colored hair, appeared beside the male. She also possessed a strange-looked weapon. "Let's go, we still have more Unbirths to get rid of." She said. He looked at his apparent partner and nodded, "Very well." Then two people then proceeded to run back in the Castle of Dreams._

_Misu looked at the two people in awe. "I want to be like them one day…" He thought in admiration._

* * *

"Can't say the same for Marluxia though." The Gambler of Fate spoke relieving Ixmus of his daydream.

Getting back to the previous subject, the Graceful Assassin's reputation was slightly scarred because of his trouncing at the hands of Ixmus. Not only that, he became somewhat of a laughingstock in the World That Never Was.

Larxene retracted her hands from Ixmus's hair, now the original way it was, and dispersed Éclair. "All done." She announced. Ixmus took a moment to fathom what happened and put himself back into the proper state of mind, "Thank you, Larxene." He acknowledged. "No problem, kid." Larxene responded.

"Oh, there you are, Ixmus." A voice stated. The Organization members currently in the room looked to see Numbers XIII & XIV enter the room. "Hey, Roxas. Hey, Xion." Ixmus greeted. "Good to see you're awake." Roxas stated as he approached Number XV. Ixmus simply smiled at Roxas. "Hey, Ixmus, come with us to Twilight Town." Xion requested, "I mean if that's OK with Zexion." "I have no problem with that." Zexion said giving his approval. With that, Xion took Ixmus by his hand and started to pull him in the opposite direction. Ixmus complied and allowed the black-haired female Nobody direct him. Roxas followed suit.

**-Twilight Town: Clock Tower-**

Like they planned, Roxas and Xion took Ixmus out for sea-salt ice cream and they stationed themselves at the original spot for eating this; the Clock Tower. Ixmus sat in-between Roxas and Xion as he ingested his sky-colored frozen treat. Roxas already finished his and dropped the unwanted popsicle stick to the ground far below, Xion was nearly done, and Ixmus was only halfway completed (partly because he was in thought).

"Ixmus," Roxas spoke, "You really surprised us when you pulled out a keyblade." Ixmus stopped eating when he heard the first person that mentioned the keyblade. But there was something that bugged him and he manifested that in a question, "It is? Why is it so surprising that I have this 'keyblade'?" Roxas responded, "Well, it's just that not many people have one and I think it's rare to get one." Xion spoke an addendum, "But we're not so sure ourselves." "I see." Silence between the keyblade-wielding trio dominated for a while.

Ixmus chomped on the remaining piece of his ice cream. Upon doing so, he felt some weird aching in his head. He rubbed his head in response thinking that he had just given himself an ice cream headache. But, before he knew it, he was sent into the oddest daydream you could ever receive.

* * *

_Sora and Misu sat on the horizontal trunk of a paopu tree. They gazed at the golden sunset together. The blue sea illuminated a similar array of sheens thanks to the sunset. _

"_You know, Sora." Misu spoke, "I never recalled us eating a paopu fruit despite the fact we've been bros forever." _

_To his surprise, a paopu fruit was suddenly placed in his lap. "Yeah, I thought about that too." Sora admitted retracting his hand and placing it on his paopu fruit. Simultaneously, the brothers chewed their fruit savoring the sweet taste it provided. "Well, looks our destinies are intertwined now." Sora said. "Yup, wouldn't want it any other way." Misu replied with a smile. Sora smiled back and continued to consume the fruit simultaneously with Misu._

_Eventually, what remained left of the paopu fruits were just their indigestible stems which were thrown into the water to drift away into oblivion. Sora then skipped to a new subject, "Hey, Misu, remember that picture we took yesterday?" He asked. "Yeah?" Misu responded. Sora's hand dove into his pocket and removed a form of necklace. Its loop was a chain and it hand a crown-shaped emblem at the lowest point. "Well, here." Sora handed the necklace to Misu. The older brother took it and examined the gift. In doing so, he noticed a clasp present on the emblem. Piqued with curiosity, he unlocked it and checked the inside of it. He saw the engravement of their names and a smaller version of the picture._

_Misu was elated, at both the thoughtfulness of his brother and the impending uncanniness."Wow, we really do think alike, Sora." Misu stated perplexing his younger sibling. To relieve Sora of his bewilderment, Misu dug his hand into his pocket and brought a necklace of a similar design. Sora accepted his gift and smiled warmly at Misu. "You're the best, bro." The two siblings then shared a heartwarming hug in the warm sunset. _

* * *

When Ixmus's mentality was set back to reality, he felt his name being called and his body being shaken. His attentiveness finally kicked in and reacted by moving himself to an upright position. "Ixmus, it looked like you passed out for a second!" Roxas announced in exclamation. "Oh, I'm sorry." Ixmus apologized. He noticed his "headache" had disappeared for unknown reasons. "Let's go back," Xion recommended standing up, "it seems that you still are a bit lightheaded from fighting Marluxia." Roxas and Ixmus complied and stood up as well. The Key of Destiny carefully guided the Shadows of Hope out whilst following Xion.

**-Elsewhere-**

"Namine, what is it that you wanted to show me?" A voice questioned in a sage-like tone. It belonged to a man that towered above Namine. He had black and red clothing covering his body. Pixilated yellow, blue, and black squares created a "hole" in his chest (possibly to mimic the trend found in the Heartless). Red bandages covered his face revealing only his right eye. "This." The blonde female entered a dark room with the man following.

The room was completely dark and the radiance and "stench" of darkness was entirely evident. It was completely empty in there too except for the fact that a black crystal prison stood in the very center of the room. The faint image of a person could be seen even in the sable egg-shaped bud.

"Hmm, what is this, Namine?" The guy asked examining the obsidian crystalline chamber closely. "This is…Sora's sibling, Misu." She said. The man looked at Namine questioningly, "Sibling? Did you discover that while going through Sora's memories?" He asked in disbelief.

Namine proceeded to explain the whole story, "No, actually. Xemnas came to me and forced me to put him there after taking his heart." The man in guise asked, "I see….So where is his Nobody?" Namine's head descended so she could look at the floor, "I'm not sure, but he's most likely been recruited by Xemnas for the Organization."

The male exchanged looks at Namine and the crystallized Misu. "I see." He said, "Well, this is something we'll need to remember when the time comes. After all, Misu will have to recover his heart eventually and absorb his Nobody." He then turned around to face some different entities, "Riku, Your Majesty, don't forget about this."

Also in the room of darkness were Riku (in his original attire) and King Mickey (also in original attire) with his keyblade, Kingdom Key D, resting on his shoulder. "Understood, DiZ." Mickey replied. With that being said, DiZ and Namine exited from the area leaving Riku and King Mickey alone. "We'd better go too, Riku." Mickey piped in, "We have some important things to do as well." The king of Disney Castle then proceeded to leave the room as well.

"Yeah…" Riku softly said. He turned his head to look the crystal prison once more. _"I always wondered what happened to you. Sora's gonna be really happy." _He thought and exited the room.

**Author Notes**

To clear something up in Ixmus's second flashback. The creatures that appeared are Unbirths, the blue-haired female is Aqua who debuts in Kingdom Hearts: Birth By Sleep, and the guy that saves Misu is another KH FC that (I own) is for the BBS storyline.


	7. Emotions

**Disclaimer: **I own Misu, Ixmus, and that guy that appeared in Memories's second flashback/vision/whatever. Square Enix/Disney owns Kingdom Hearts (characters, concepts, and series).

**----------------**

**Chapter 8: Emotions**

It was finally the day.

Xemnas had discussed about this plan in meetings for the longest.

Now, it was time to enact that.

This was the day where selected Organization XIII members would be leaving for Castle Oblivion. Those selected members were Marluxia, Axel, Larxene, Zexion, Lexaeus, and Vexen. This meant almost half of the Organization's members would be reduced but it was for a respectable cause. They now had Sora right where they wanted him to be.

Zexion and Ixmus stood in the Lounge looking outside the window. "Now, listen, Ixmus." Zexion stated, "As you know, I am one of the members that are going to Castle Oblivion. So I won't be here with you for a lengthy amount of time." Ixmus only listened to his sensei speak. Truth be told, he was saddened by the fact that Zexion had to leave. Because of that, his behavior acted strange for some reason. It was another thing he had to figure out but put it aside for now. "However, I still want you to continue your studies and training. So here." Zexion then summoned another type of Lexicon, Prohibited Notes, and handed it to Ixmus. "With this Lexicon, you'll be able to learn some techniques and gain more knowledge. Now I expect you learn it well because I will test you upon my return." The Cloaked Schemer said.

Ixmus looked at his recently received Lexicon but still perfectly heard every word of Zexion's directions. When his sensei finished, he looked up and said appreciatively, "Thank you, Zexion-sensei." Zexion smiled at his apprentice and responded, "You're welcome, my apprentice." Suddenly, a Corridor of Darkness materialized in the center of the Lounge and Lexaeus stepped out. "Zexion, it's time to go." Lexaeus announced staying beside the portal. "OK, Lexaeus." Zexion said in response and then looked at Ixmus, "Well, I guess I'll see you when I return." Ixmus nodded. For some reason, an unknown feeling begin to surge through his body. But whatever it is was, it made him feel very fuzzy inside, like the first time he smiled.

Only this time, it couldn't be displayed as a simple smile and he couldn't contain for very long. "Goodbye, Ixm-" The feeling manifested into an action of display of happiness into what is called a hug. Ixmus's arms wrapped around the older male's midriff. Naturally, Zexion would be taken aback. "Thank you, Zexion, for everything." He said as he embraced his sensei. Zexion stammered for a bit and did not hug back. He even looked at Lexaeus to see if he could help out (as much as possible anyway) but the Silent Hero merely gazed at the heartwarming site. "W-well…Y-you're welcome, Ixmus." Zexion managed to respond. Finally, Ixmus released Zexion from his hug and watched his sensei walk into the dark passage with the Silent Hero.

Clutching Prohibited Notes, Ixmus began to feel more unknown feelings dwelling inside him.

**-LATER-**

The feelings were overwhelming…

The anonymity of them was damning…

The curiosity was murdering…

Ixmus felt like this enigma would kill him and he had no answers or anyplace to start searching. As a result, his demeanor altered somewhat drastically. He started to really show anti-sociality and separated himself from the remaining Organization members (even Roxas and Xion). He was also depressed that Zexion (and to a smaller extent, Axel) was absent for an extensive period of time.

Luxord, the person Zexion put in charge of supervising Ixmus until his return, noticed these changes. He told the rest of the members and they began to worry considerably (except Saix and, the only person that wasn't told, Xemnas). They constantly approached Ixmus to inquire about his odd change in conduct. He only stated that he was fine and walked off and/or disappeared in a Corridor of Darkness.

Regardless of the matter, Xemnas called a meeting to discuss another important matter. Everyone except Ixmus and the Castle Oblivion-assigned members was present and sitting in their respective thrones. Before Xemnas officially began the meeting, he noticed the fifteenth throne vacant. "Is anybody aware of Number XV's whereabouts?" The Superior of the In-Between questioned.

Every member fell silent but Xemnas patiently waited for his eventual response. Saix was the one who was given the honor of responding, "Number XV is…" He paused trying to gather the correct words to describe Ixmus's situation, "contemplating some personal matters." "I see." Xemnas replied, "However, this is an important matter and we need him to hear this." Number I then diverted his gaze at the Gambler of Fate. "Number X, as responsible for him in place of Number VI, you must fetch him." Luxord only nodded before disappearing in darkness.

**-Dark Hall-**

This was the only place in The Castle That Never Was to possess colors contradicting the usual ivory and white décor. In fact, the pigmentations were the completely opposite. The Dark Hall was colored a deep, navy blue. Practically everything shared this characteristic; the pillars, floors, walls, ceiling, name it and it has that color. Just who would be able to cope with the dark environment here?

Ixmus did.

The Shadows of Hope was stationed at his new hangout spot; a large window that overlooked the Dark City, namely Memory's Skyscraper. His head rested on his arms against the bottom section of the window seal. His eyes were half-open as if was bored with seeing the sight. However, this was one of the places where he could think in private and so he was. He thought about the feelings he kept experiencing. He even began to try to figure out who _exactly _he was. All lead to dead ends and only made him even more disheartened.

A Corridor of Darkness spawned behind the downtrodden Nobody. He sensed it but did not make any movements away from his spot. Luxord stepped out, "Ixmus , wants your presence at a meeting." He said. Said Nobody did not speak, he didn't even move. He was only affixed to his thoughts and staring out the window. Luxord placed a hand on Ixmus's shoulder, "Shall we be off?" The two then disappeared in darkness.

**-Where Nothing Gathers-**

With his objective fulfilled, Luxord returned to his throne while Ixmus lethargically went to his. "Good, everyone is here." Xemnas said, "Let's begin." Even though they gave full attention to their leader, concerned eyes glanced at Ixmus who kept his head down. "As you know, we have high hopes that our objective with Castle Oblivion will succeed. In doing so, we hope to have the keyblade master in our grasps." Xemnas stated. "Now, we need to focus on other objectives regarding the Heartless and Nobodies."

Xaldin spoke, "Did you hear about when Prince Beast was able to enter Hollow Bastion with only the use of his heart?" Xemnas looked at Whirlwind Lancer in interest, "Is that so?" Xaldin nodded, "Correct." "Such a strong heart would be a lovely addition to Kingdom Hearts. Not only that, Prince Beast could offer us a strong Heartless and Nobody." Xemnas stated, "Number III, I leave you in charge of that." Xaldin bowed (as much as he could) in respect, "I shan't fail you, Superior."

Xemnas moved on after assigning Xaldin his core task. He discussed about Maleficent returning and threatening the worlds with more Heartless. Although releasing more hearts from Heartless was desired, the potential overthrow Maleficent could provide would be detrimental to Organization XIII's cause. The discussion was lengthy and continued for an estimate of half an hour. Everything went pretty straightforward with the discussion and the all of the members were dismissed.

The minute upon dismissal, Ixmus was the first one to depart and he did it rather hastily. Everyone was really concerned about the distraught Nobody.

**-Dark Hall-**

Ixmus returned to his normal position at his window and continued to aimlessly muse on the cryptic matters.

Those dreams…

The keyblade…

These feelings…

The need to know…

"Just who am I!?" Ixmus screamed. He muffled the sound by submerging his mouth in his arms. Out of pure frustration, Ixmus slammed his fists again the window seal. Because of said action, the glass cracked and shattered. A loud sound echoed throughout the Dark Hall as the broken glass fell on the floor. Ixmus stood their uncaring of his destructive action. He really had had enough of what was happening to him. _"My curiosity is a curse…." _He thought as he swiped off shards of glass off his cloak and hair.

"Ixmus…"

Ixmus, after getting the last bits of glass off him, turned around to the voice he recognized, "Yes, Roxas?" He responded expecting the same question he's been asked constantly ever since the beginning of his behavioral change. "You seem…very frustrated." Roxas said as he eyed the destroyed window. Ixmus sighed inwardly. Apparently, he was right behind him when he erupted and destroyed his window. "I am…" Ixmus confirmed as he turned his back to Roxas. The Key of Destiny cringed at the sound glass breaking when Ixmus moved. "Do you…wanna talk about it?" Roxas asked.

The Shadows of Hope rendered himself silent when Number XIII asked him that question. Effectively, it was just the same as the typical question, but, with Roxas seeing his recent act, he now knows a taste of how bad the situation was. Eventually, he complied by saying, "Roxas?" The Key of Destiny waited patiently for that response and instantly responded, "Yes?" "Do you…sometimes get these weird sensations?" He asked now turning back to him. "Depends, what do you mean?" Roxas rejoined. Ixmus placed his right hand where his heart would be. "Do you feel them here…?" He asked again. Roxas gave a truthful nod, "Yeah, I do sometimes." "I see…So I'm not the only one." "Nope, I get confused about myself sometimes."

Ixmus gripped the cloth at the location. "It's just that the feelings I get are overwhelming." He spoke, "I don't why I have them, I don't know why I'm having these inexplicable dreams, and I don't even why know I have this!" Releasing the slightly wrinkled cloth from his grip, Ixmus extended his arm and made the Kingdom Keyblade materialized in a flash of light."Just…who the heck am I?" He finished in a soft tone looking down.

"Well, you are a keyblade bearer like me." Roxas said making Oblivion appear in his hand. He positioned it so that it crossed with Ixmus's Kingdom Key to form an X. "And I've had these visions and sensations like you have, you're not alone in this journey."

Ixmus looked at up at Roxas in incredulity.

"You're just overreacting."

"But I also miss Zexion-sensei."

"That's understandable, I miss Axel."

"And every time I try to figure out why all this is happening, I wound up hitting dead ends. That's why I'm like this, I'm plagued by curiosity and not getting answers has affected me I guess."

"Well, we just can't give up now. We'll eventually find out our origins."

"I guess so…"

Roxas dismissed Oblivion and created a Corridor of Darkness behind him. "Well, I gotta go, Ixmus. I have a mission with Xigbar." He announced. "Quick question, Roxas." Ixmus exclaimed. "Yes?" Roxas responded. "How did you and Xion transform the appearance of your keyblades?" Number XV asked. "Using this." Roxas walked over to Ixmus and extended a small mechanism to Ixmus who took it. "It's called a Gear. It allows the use of different keyblades." He explained. "I see."

Ixmus exchanged glances from the object he just acquired and his Kingdom Key. He used examination to figure out how to correctly use the Gear. He placed it on a part of keyblade. "Did I do it right?" He asked. "Yes, give it a couple of seconds." Roxas replied.

Thus, Ixmus waited for the given amount of time. When the short amount of seconds passed, Ixmus's Kingdom Key began to illuminate. Ixmus watched as his keyblade began to become pure light. Eventually, the light went away and the Kingdom Key was no longer there. Instead, it was longer and possessed primary colors of dark crimson and navy blue. The hilt guard seemed like a strange face and the token was a jug of sake (not really, just the appearance of). Ixmus's former Kingdom Key transformed into the Guardian Soul keyblade.

Ixmus gawked at the modified keyblade in awe. Its appearance alone could define its potential power. With a satisfied smile, Ixmus looked at Roxas and said appreciatively, "Thank you, Roxas…for everything." Roxas smiled back, "Anytime. Later." The Key of Destiny walked into the portal and it disappeared behind him.

Ixmus stared at his newly acquired Guardian Soul keyblade and then out the window. He vowed he would try to find out these mysteries someday but, for now, his image needed to be revitalized.

**-MUCH LATER-**

Ixmus flipped a page of Prohibited Notes and sat back in the white couch. He deemed the Lounge's peaceful silence as the best place to study. After all, he did not want to be unprepared for the eventual examination by his sensei Zexion. He discovered a section about darkness in Prohibited Notes and was intently going over that considering his element was darkness. Admittedly, he needed more skills for manipulating his elements and he found the perfect reference to assist in that objective.

Even in the midst of rapt studying, he felt a tap on his shoulder. Turning his attention away from the book temporarily, he looked over his shoulder to see who was responsible for tapping it.

It was Xion. "Hey, Ixmus." She greeted warmly. "Oh, hello, Xion." He responded. Xion walked around from behind the couch and took a seat right beside Ixmus. "What are you doing?" She inquired. "Just reading something Zexion-sensei gave me to study." Ixmus replied. "I see." Xion said. Silence befell upon the two lone Nobodies. The only sound given was the sounds of pages flipping from Prohibited Notes which Ixmus read carefully. "So…" Xion spoke up. "Hmm?" Ixmus sounded to let Xion know she had his attention. "How are you?" She inquired. "Oh, better than ever since I spoke to Roxas." Ixmus responded. The tone of his voice confirmed that this time it was indeed no lie. Xion smiled, "Good, I'm glad."

Ixmus looked up at Number XIV and returned a smile. "You know…you really scared me." She stated softly. Ixmus's smile faltered, "What do you mean?" He asked putting a bookmark at his page and closing the Lexicon. "When you started to act weird and you didn't tell us why, you scared me…" She repeated more elaborately, her voice breaking a bit. Ixmus felt guilty and looked down, "I'm sorry, Xion." He apologized. "Please, Ixmus…" She begged, "Don't ever change. I like the person you normally are."

Ixmus looked up at Xion upon hearing her say that. "You…like who I am?" He asked in disbelief. Xion placed a hand over his causing Ixmus to blush notably. Now, he felt more strange sensations surging through him. The electric touch from Xion's hand, the burning sensation in his cheeks (or even his face), and the rapid "beating" within him were new to him. And all this was happening because of Xion, just what was happening to him?

"Yes, I do. I like how you are. That's the person I became good friends with." Xion said solemnly. "O-ok…" He said still blushing profusely. "Um, Ixmus?" Xion said. "Y-yes?" Ixmus responded. "Why are you so red? Do you have a fever or something?" Number XIV inquired as she examined Number XV's face. "Uh, no, I should be fine." Ixmus responded nervously. Xion placed her backhand against Ixmus's forehead causing the male to blush even more profusely. "I guess you are fine, you have no fever." Xion declared.

Right as when Xion retracted her hand away from Ixmus's forehead, a Corridor of Darkness spawned in behind the chair of the Luna Diviner stepped out. "Numbers XIV & XV." Saix called. Xion and Ixmus immediately turned in their spots to see Saix. "You two have a mission together." He declared.

First, he experienced new feelings that involved Xion. Now, he has to have a mission with her. What else could happen to Ixmus?


	8. Bonding

**Disclaimer: **Square Enix/Disney owns Kingdom Hearts/Organization XIII (characters, series, and concepts). I own Misu, Ixmus, and the guy in "Memories"'s second flashback.

--------------

**Chapter 9: Bonding**

Ixmus and Xion rose from their seats and ambled to the other side of the couch to approach the Luna Diviner. "Your mission is to exterminate this Heartless that's been freezing up some parts in Twilight Town." Saix expounded. Numbers XIV & XV nodded in response. Saix turned around and spawned a Corridor of Darkness, "Go, you've received your mission." He commanded. Understanding the objective of the mission, Xion and Ixmus walked into the dark passage.

**-Twilight Town: Back Alley-**

The portal reappeared right in front of the entrance to The Usual Spot and the two Nobodies stepped out. Upon exiting, they immediately saw Icy Cube Heartless scrambling over to the stairs that lead to the Sandlot. "Come on, let's go!" Xion exclaimed whilst running to the destination. "Right behind you." Ixmus responded following his partner.

**-Twilight Town: Sandlot-**

_If _you can designate this place the Sandlot anymore…

The area was completely frozen, icy stalagmites erected from the slippery ground, and ice covered all exits (except one). It was practically a glacial wasteland.

Xion and Ixmus cautiously reached the last frosty step and entered the chilly environment. The two Nobodies gasped in unison as they sought a Blizzard Lord Heartless in the middle of the wintry milieu. Icy Cube Heartless scattered themselves around the arctic surroundings awaiting orders from their master.

"I guess this is the Heartless Number VII mentioned about." Ixmus said as he summoned Guardian Soul. "I guess so." Xion replied as she summoned Oathkeeper. The corpulent Heartless then waved its icy staff. Meteors of ice appeared and were aimed at the keyblade wielders. They evaded, spreading out to cover more ground.

Most of the Icy Cubes directed their undivided attention to Ixmus. They constantly rammed themselves into Ixmus as sharp, icy shards but the Shadows of Hope deflected them effortlessly. Even though they were small and seemingly ineffective, fighting them in a large swarm (like now) proved to be a challenge. Some more Icy Cubes, in the form of icy shards, charged at Ixmus again. He retaliated by firing a sphere of darkness at them and it destroyed them. While he seemingly left his guard down, other Icy Cubes assaulted his blindside. However, Number XV was fully aware and swung Guardian Soul in response, but immediately afterwards, Icy Cubes fell upon him in swarms. "There's too many!" He exclaimed. He flailed around trying to get some of them off of him. The ones that he did were immediately replaced by more and the ones that stayed on were actually shards imbedded into his cloak/skin.

Xion, unfortunately for her, was combating the Blizzard Lord herself. As simple of a Heartless it may be, it started to prove an even bigger challenge than the endless swarms of Icy Cubes. The Blizzard Lord swung its icy staff like a sword. Knowing the freezing capabilities that staff possessed, Xion avoided the swung and watched icy substances form in her previous location. The corpulent Heartless then inhaled mightily, its body mass increasing even more. Xion prepared herself for the impending shot. The Blizzard Lord exhaled a massive icy mist from its "mouth". Xion then proceeded to run away to avoid being frozen and being stabbed with the ice pillars that formed on solid contact.

Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted Ixmus having the utmost difficulty with the numerous hordes of Icy Cube Heartless. Unluckily, Ixmus was so preoccupied to the point he could not notice that some Icy Cubes formed an ice-cold spear. Ixmus, out of the corner of his eye, noticed a stalagmite was illuminating a bluish-white hue and that the Blizzard Lord's staff was directing at it.

"Xion/Ixmus! Watch out!"

When the two Nobodies alerted each other, they located the cause of such actions. The spear flew toward Ixmus and stabbed itself in the back of his left thigh, the end reaching through the other side. Ixmus doubled over from the pain (not did the initial strike hurt but the frigid temperature cooling the insides of his leg did as well). Xion turned to see a bluish-white beam discharging from the stalagmite. She shifted to avoid; however, the beam struck the top of her shoulder blade, ripping the cloth on it and reaching her skin. Not only that, her whole shoulder froze on contact. She released a deafening, blood-curdling scream from her vocal cords and collapsed to her knees, dropping Oathkeeper.

Ixmus watched in horror as his friend was inflicted freezing agony. Somehow, he convened enough strength to move his arm to the ice-cold spear. He endured even more pain as he forcibly tugged the object out of his leg. He also didn't give his left thigh enough time to recover from the shock. Gripping Guardian Soul tightly, he swung it (and himself) around quickly releasing a circling of darkness that sent all of the Icy Cubes within 10 feet of him flying away. He ignored the others and limped/hopped over to his fallen friend.

"Xion, are you OK?" Ixmus asked. He then mentally slapped himself. It was very obvious that Xion was not in good condition but, then again, neither was he. Before Number XIV could respond, she sought the freezing Heartless inhaling massively again. "Watch out, Ixmus!" She pointed out in exclamation. Ixmus diverted his awareness to the Blizzard Lord and, upon seeing its action, tried to think of a way to counter back. The Heartless showed signs of exhaling again. Acting quickly (even with a practically handicapped leg), Ixmus leaped toward it and forcibly sealed its mouth. The Blizzard Lord squirmed unable to withstand the extra girth it applied to itself. It needed to release the excessiveness within it quickly. Ixmus spun Guardian Soul clockwise and then smacked the Blizzard Lord in the fact with it. The Heartless then went flying like a balloon that was being relieved of its air.

Ixmus landed on his feet only to collapse from the pain distributed by his injured thigh. "Ixmus!" Xion called out worriedly. The female Nobody (clutching her frozen/damaged shoulder) hurried over to her fallen partner. "Xion…" He said in a strained a voice. Xion halted her advancement to listen to him. "Throw your keyblade…at the Heartless." He instructed as he propped himself with his good leg. Xion nodded and made her Oathkeeper keyblade reappear in her hand.

The Blizzard Lord Heartless floated idly as it tried to overcome its discombobulated state. When it finally did, it was saw two keyblade pierce through its massive bulk. Oathkeeper and Guardian Soul struck themselves into the wall behind it as a result of the force given by their owners. The Blizzard Lord completely started to deflate from the holes provided by the keyblades. As that happened, it also started to fade away into icy darkness.

The frozen wasteland the Blizzard Lord supplied began to melt away in consequence of the Blizzard Lord's demise. Eventually, the Sandlot returned to being the plain, old Sandlot. Guardian Soul and Oathkeeper were dismissed in a flash of light since their purpose had been fulfilled. Ixmus and Xion exhaled sharply out of relief. But they still retained one last problem, their lesions.

Ixmus painfully tried to get on his feet. "We'd better heal ourselves up." Ixmus said suggestively (And I use that in terms of recommendation). "We should…" Xion concurred as he placed a hand on her frozen wound. What surprised her next was Ixmus placing his hands on the ice as well. "Hold still." He commanded as he attempted to crack the ice and peel it away. "Ixmus, you don't-" "No, I want to get you fixed up first." Ixmus interrupted as he continued his actions. Xion stayed quiet at the adamancy present in his tone. She was going to object to his action by saying he had a far worse injury but his tone reassured her.

Eventually, Ixmus brushed off the last piece of ice and frozen crystals off Xion's shoulder. He saw that the ice had kept the gash from bleeding and it was only a matter of time before that wound would be back to normal. "There, you're good to go…" He announced happily. "Thank you, Ixmus." Xion thanked, "Now let's get you fixed up." Xion ducked herself under Ixmus's left arm and draped it across her shoulders acting like a support. Xion started to walk carefully as Ixmus limped with his good leg trying to keep up.

The two continued these motions up the steps. The two did not share any conversation during this. Everything was pretty straightforward.

But there was a reason why. Xion was thinking about something. And because if one person doesn't speak, a conversation between two people is out of the question. "Umm…." Xion droned in her thoughts. "Excuse me, Xion?" Ixmus asked apparently hearing her. "Hmm? Oh, nothing, Ixmus." Xion replied as they finally reached the summit of the steps. "Are you sure? You know you can tell me." Ixmus said. "Well…" Xion started, "I wanted to gather some seashells for Roxas."

For some unknown reason, Ixmus felt pangs of jealously rush inside of him.

"But I want to get you healed first." She finished. "That's OK, we can do it now." Ixmus reassured. "Ixmus, you're hurt! I can't keep your out here any longer!" Xion exclaimed in concern. "It's OK, don't worry about me at the moment." Ixmus replied, "I just want you to get what you want done first." "But I-…..OK." Xion said in defeat and rerouted their course to the beach.

**-Beach-**

Xion and Ixmus made it to their destination, Twilight Town's beach. A normally sandy white shore was transformed to an exquisite golden magnificence via the everlasting sunset. Number XIV delicately set the Shadows of Hope down hear the shoreline. "Give me a minute, OK?" Xion stated. "OK." He responded glancing at the sunset over the horizon.

As Xion continued to excavate along the shore, Ixmus once again began to contemplate the matters. Once again, he added the possibility that he possessed emotions despite the fact Nobodies aren't suppose to have emotions. He thought maybe he did and was just in denial. After all, it was the most rational possibility, but he still had some more things to think about.

He felt a presence sit next to him; it was Xion. He looked over to see her examining some assortments of seashells. Dismissing his thoughts for the time being, he spectates Xion's actions curiously. It seemed that she was trying to insert the shells into a thin thread. She did this easily with most of the shells but she reached the last one, she had difficulty trying to put the thread in it. Ixmus noticed this and placed a hand on the shells, "Allow me." He said and took the thread and the shell. He easily inserted the shell into the thread which completed the seashell necklace Xion was creating. He handed it back to her.

"Thank you." Xion thanked and examined the seashell necklace, "Well, I'm done." "Good, I'm glad." Ixmus replied looking outward to the sunset again. Xion looked over at her friend and said, "Ixmus…" "Hm?" "I really would like to thank you for sacrificing your time for me." "Oh, no problem. You're my friend; of course I'd like to spend time with you." Ixmus turned once more to his friend and flashed her a gentle smile. Xion smiled back with a giggle, "You're very kind, the kind of Ixmus I always want to see." "Do you want me to promise that?" Ixmus stated, "That you wish to see me constantly?" Xion hummed in thought and quickly came to a decision, "Yes, I would like that."

"Then it's a promise." Ixmus declared as he placed a hand on Xion's. Xion smiled and maneuvered her hand so that their hands were facing palm-to-palm. Eventually, Ixmus retracted his hand and found someone unknown object in it. It was a Gear. It wasn't in there when he just about held hand with Xion. "Um, Xion? You left a Gear in my hand." Ixmus pointed out looking again at the raven-haired female. "I know. It's a gift from me to you." Xion explained.

Ixmus looked at the Gear he was just awarded and smiled yet again. "Thank you, Xion, I-" The gift he was bestowed was something out of the ordinary. Before he could finish his statement of gratification, Xion lightly kissed his cheek causing the Shadows of Hope's face to redden completely. Number XIV then laid her head on Number XV's shoulder. The two hair black-haired people then stared out to the sunset.

If Ixmus didn't think he had emotions before, he probably does now. Because he thinks he's falling for Xion…

**-Lounge-**

Xion and Ixmus, still in regular support position, entered The Castle That Never Was's lounge. They didn't expect anyone to be present at the time of their arrival. However, they were wrong.

"Hey, guys, what's up?"

The duo looked up in disbelief at the sound of the voice. "Axel!" They exclaimed. Yes, it was indeed Axel standing right there in the Lounge. "Hello." The Flurry of Dancing Flames greeted with a slight wave. Xion quickly and still carefully set Ixmus down on the couch and ran over to her friend. "Axel, you're back!" She said again. "That I am. Got it memorized?" Axel said with a sneer. Xion giggled at Number VIII's catchphrase.

"Axel, since you're back…" Ixmus spoke up with a smile and hope gleaming in his eyes, "that means Zexion-sensei is back!" Axel's formerly happy attitude quickly vanished when Ixmus said that. Ixmus's smile also went away at the delayed response from Axel. "…Is he back?" He asked in great concern.

"Zexion…." Axel hesitated to announce this grave news but Ixmus would have to know eventually, "Everyone besides me that went to Castle Oblivion was eliminated…"

Xion gasped in horror and immediately looked over to Ixmus. The Shadows of Hope's countenance resembled dead….completely. His sensei…his best friend…was now gone from this world…never to return again.

The reality suck into Ixmus like a cinderblock sinking into a mattress. "No….it's can't be…." He said. Although he wanted to deny it, he couldn't. It was the honest truth, Zexion was dead. "I'm sorry..he's gone." Axel said desperately trying to avoid eye contact with Ixmus. Ixmus seemed to lose all color in his face—no, his whole body. He hung his head low almost shaking in trepidation as if he's bawling his eyes out. Xion went to Ixmus and started to comfort the slowly-becoming emotionally distraught Ixmus.

Axel, unable to keep his head turned away, looked at the sight. Xion was busy comforting Ixmus who still had his head down thinking about who-knows-what? But most likely about Zexion and he. The redheaded Nobody immediately began to feel guilt overcome him. After all, he was responsible for Zexion's annihilation. He was the one who commanded the Riku Replica to absorb Zexion for his own self-centered purpose. The problem was that he wasn't thinking at all when he did that and now the guilt was paying the price for him.

"Ixmus…" Axel finally spoke after telling the grave revelation. Ixmus only stood up from his seat and limped out of the room. Axel and Xion could only watch in sympathy as their friend left to wallow in his own sorrow.

**-Shower Room-**

Ixmus blankly started into his reflection. The thoughts of the good times with Zexion and he surged through his mind completely. The sorrow was just as unbearable as his recent depression, but he refused to let it affect him like it did. He was going to devise any alternative method to channel his negative emotions.

He thought once again trying to figure out what possibly happened to Zexion. Then it hit him…Sora was the person in Castle Oblivion. He, Ixmus thought, was the person that eternally separated the student-teacher duo. Sora was Zexion's murderer.

Ixmus clutched his fist tightly as an enraged growl sounded in his throat. It was then and there that he plotted revenge…revenge against the keyblade master…revenge against the murderer of a close friend…

Despite the grim fact that Zexion was forever dead, he still retained some elements that would remind him of his sensei. First, there was the physical attribute that his hair would become similar of Zexion's when wet. _"So be it." _He thought and turned the knob of the sink. Water immediately sprayed out of the head and into the bowl. Ixmus dunked his head so that the water could seep into his locks and rid it of its spikiness. He started to comb his hand over his damp hair to smoothen it out. He continued these actions for a short amount of time.

Ixmus pulled his head up and turned off the running water. His hair was very damp and soggy. The Nobody went over to the closer and removed a hand towel from it. With that, he began to roughly dry his hair hoping to complete this goal as soon as possible. Eventually, Ixmus dried his hair enough to a satisfactory point and cease his actions. As desired, the left side of his face was covered by onyx bangs. Ixmus looked at his reflection and a satisfied smile was put on his face. He callously flipped his bangs in admiration. He looked as if he could Zexion's clone. Throwing the towel into the bin, he then exited the sanitizing room to complete one more goal.

**-Bedroom-**

Ixmus exchanged glances from the Prohibited Notes Lexicon and a picture of him and Zexion. The pictured possessed Zexion and Ixmus standing in front of the Lounge window. Their arms were crossed and their facial expressions were neutral. Yet, it was heartwarming in Ixmus's opinion. It was another memorandum of his fallen teacher. He broke the picture frame apart letting the two halves of it fall forgotten on the floor. He opened Prohibited Notes to the page where his bookmarked was located. He threw the bookmark carelessly somewhere in his room becoming forgotten just like the picture frame. He replaced it was the picture and closed it completing the ultimate memorandum of Zexion.

He idly stared at the Lexicon. He still had to invoke his revenge against Sora. But, he continued to think that his remaining friends were more important. So, he put the vengeance aside for the time being and exited the room with Prohibited Notes still in tow.

**-Lounge-**

Ixmus casually entered the lounge only to see his three best friends conversing. Roxas, Axel, Xion stop their conversation to look at the new presence that just entered the room. "Oh, hey, uh, Ixmus." Roxas greeted. His attention was mostly drawn to his new hairstyle. "You…changed your hair." Xion pointed out the obvious. "Yes, in memory of Zexion-sensei." Ixmus responded and walked over to the group. Roxas, Xion, and Ixmus engaged in another conversation while Axel stayed quiet for some reason. The Flurry of Dancing Flames looked at Ixmus, mostly his hairstyle and the Lexicon in his hand. Guilt once again surged inside him. _"Oh, man, have I really done it this time…" _He thought.

"Guys…" Roxas spoke up in the midst of the conversation. "Yes, Roxas?" Axel, Ixmus, and Xion replied. "We should hang out more often," He suggested, "since five members of the Organization have been eliminated…we need to spend as much time as possible to bond and protect each other." The three Nobodies to which this suggestion was directed to pondered this for a couple of seconds.

Eventually, a unanimous "yes" sounded between them.

"OK, then it's settled." Roxas announced as he opened up a Corridor of Darkness, "I know the perfect place for this." The Key of Destiny walked into the dark passage and his trio of friends followed.

**-Destiny Islands-**

The peak of pacific restored to its natural glory...It was accentuated further by radiant, golden sunset looming over the line where sky and earth meet. How this unwavering splendor could be abandoned is beyond mortal comprehension. But a quartet of Nobodies took the abandonment to their opportunity.

Axel leaned against the crooked, horizontal trunk of a paopu tree at the farthest right, Roxas and Xion sat on the middle of the trunk, and Ixmus sat the ground beneath Roxas and Xion. Even as they stared into the sunset, their discussions and musings did not cease at all.

"I hope this will last forever." Xion said.

"I do too…" Roxas responded.

"Guys, let's all make a promise," Axel stated, "that we'll always be friends and never forget each other."

"Even when our demise is coming, our memories of each other will never fade away." Ixmus sagaciously articulated.

"Yeah…" The quartet of Nobodies sighed dreamily as they continued to gaze at the sky, the sunset, and the water. Their friendship now possibly transcending as the much the heavenly sight they were viewing.

**Author Notes**

Well, not much of an author notes, just to let you that I didn't have much time to proofread this effectively. So, please be kind enough to point out any errors in review and I will immediately fix that.


	9. Falling Apart

**Disclaimer: **Square Enix/Disney owns Kingdom Hearts/Organization XIII (characters, series, and concepts). I own Misu, Ixmus, and the guy that appeared in "Memories"'s second flashback/vision.

--------------------

**Chapter 10: Falling Apart**

"_In just three more days…we can finally get off this island. See new worlds!"_

"_Yeah, but we still have some planning to do. After all, that is three days from now."_

"_Hey, Sora, Riku! Come help me gather supplies!"_

"_Great…We were planning to determine the champ in just a few seconds."_

"_That can wait, Riku, we got all the time in the world."_

_Restoration at 2%...._

Roxas groaned loudly and rubbed his head. Just like Ixmus, he was suddenly starting to experience weird visions and thoughts and, upon completion of them, manifested into headaches.

However, these visions and thoughts seemed to be affecting Roxas's curiosity as well. He too was beginning to muse deeper upon his true origins. In fact, intense meditation on these matters became more frequent ever since his conversation with Ixmus. Why does he have the keyblade? Who exactly was he?

But something was getting in the way of this….his ties with Organization XIII. Maybe he should leave to find out who he tru-

"NO!" Roxas shouted suddenly. He desperately tried to eliminate all thoughts related to the preceeding one. Leaving the Organization would mean leaving behind Axel, Xion, and Ixmus and they had just made a promise to stay with each other forever. Doing that would shatter it and he was not going down on a promise.

But still, the motives of the Organization began to oddly irk the Key of Destiny. The Organization XIII's goal was to collect hearts and become truly existent again, but Roxas wondered if there were any ulterior meanings behind that. For example, the way they were doing it and the semi-obvious secrecy in this seemingly simple motivation.

The blonde Nobody only exhaled a sign as he continued his leisurely stroll in The Castle That Never Was. Fortunately (or perhaps unfortunately), he was not the only Nobody that was in forms of distress.

**-Addled Impasse-**

"Was there really any good in this?" Axel interrogated.

Saix had his back turned to Axel with his arms crossed. He stared out the window to gaze at Kingdom Hearts. "How you speak of such things…" He reprimanded, "That hooded doll and Roxas…" At the statement of the Luna Diviner's pseudonym for Xion, Axel felt his insides burn as if his element had incinerated his body. The Organization's second-in-command then turned to Axel, "Which of them is more important to you?"

Axel gritted his teeth. Saix was putting him in an undesirable position and giving him an impossible choice. The reason for this? Simple, Axel was choosing his friendship with Xion, Roxas, and Ixmus over Organization XIII's goals. Saix noticed this and is currently chastising him for such actions.

"Allow me to rephrase that…" Saix stated again thinking that Axel did not effectively get the memo. "Which would you rather suffer the lost of? Some make-believe friendship or a real one?" Saix's yellow eyes intently scanned Number VIII who was looking away in frustration. Enough was already put on his shoulders and this castigation was not assisting him.

"Once everything has returned to normal…" Number VII spoke again walking past the redheaded Nobody. "Will you then decide if any good was in this?" He paused near the entrance to the short hallway. "As for Xemnas, he has become annoyed with these constant changes of plans…" The sky-haired Nobody turned to Axel one last time, "Everything must return to normal…for the sake of ours goals…Lea."

Axel, although physically unmoved, was shocked to hear Saix refer to him by his actual name, the name before he went into the Organization. Yet, Saix was the only one who knew of his Somebody's name. Regardless, it seemed that he was liable for dismissal. So, Axel began to walk out not granting Saix any more eye-to-eye contact.

**-Destiny Islands-**

Her vision was blurry…

Her head felt both light and heavy…

She awakened to a proper state of mind, back into reality…

The nightmare was finally over…

But someone was there holding her in his arms. Xion's eyes finally opened all the way and saw a silver-haired person with a black blindfold and an Organization cloak on. Interestingly enough, she recognized him. "You're…" Although, she had seen him before, specifically during a confrontation at Beach's Castle, his designation was still a mystery.

"Riku," He responded, "Sora's friend…"

Well, it wasn't a mystery anymore.

And upon the mention of the keyblade master, Xion became alert. Her knowledge of Sora heightened during unexplained parts of this story and she beginning to learn about things that she didn't know before. "Sora?" She stated sitting up from Riku's arms, "You know Sora?"

"Yeah." The silver-haired keyblade wielder replied standing up. Kindly, he extended a hand to Xion. She took it and was immediately helped up from the ground. "Thanks." She said, "You helped me, didn't you?" She eyed him curiously. He was the only presence, besides her, on Destiny Islands. Why she implied this? Because Xion just experience a damning nightmare. A nightmare that felt she couldn't escape from. She was trapped and helpless. Now seeing her mind was back to reality, she wondered how she managed to be freed from it. Riku seemed to be the most logical answer, even though it was still unexplained.

"Well, I wonder why…" Riku muttered as he began to walk away. That question was not effectively answered, but she moved onto another important matter. "May I ask you?" Xion inquired, "About the girl who is always with Sora.." This question halted Riku from walking further. "You're talking about Kairi." Riku answered with his back still turned to Xion. "Kairi…" She repeated with placing a gloved hand to the side of her face. For some reason, the name rolled off her tongue as if it was familiar to her…like it was a part of her, "The girl that resembles me." Now, Xion was confirmed to be a third person to witness strange visions that was affecting their person. Indeed, Xion started getting strange memories of Sora and Kairi.

Riku walked back over to Xion and stated, "Kairi is the girl Sora cherishes a lot." "I remember having these memories, memories of Sora and Kairi." Xion mused aloud as she subconsciously sauntered over to an upright paopu tree. "But I'm just a doll…I have memories I'm not suppose to have…" She continued as leaned against that same tree. "What the heck are these memories?"

She then decided that she needed to get answer and Sora was the person who could answer them. Xion turned back around and asked Riku, "Where is Sora right now?" "I'm not suppose to let anyone know about that." He responded. Unsatisfied and somewhat disheartened, Xion looked down. Yet, she still wanted to know and persisted, "Why not?"

Riku refused to answer a classified question but he gladly would distribute some other forms of valuable information, "Your memories…consist of Sora's memories." Xion shot her head to Riku upon hearing that revelation, "Am I made of Sora's memories?" Riku proceeded to walk over to Xion, "It seems that bits and pieces of Sora's memories were embedded into you." He said, "Currently, to restore the scattered remnants of Sora's memories, he is asleep. However…-"

"Some of those memories are in me…and, as a result, he can't wake up." Xion interrupted. Her hand was placed on her forehead and her eyes were closed giving the impression that she was deep in thought. Riku was to some extent taken aback at the abrupt yet precise interjection. Either she was just that intelligent or it was instinctive. After all, he just said she was created from Sora's reminiscences.

"Yeah, that's right." The silver-haired male confirmed and then said, "If I take you to see Sora, you'll definitely be needed to complete the restoration of his memories." Xion flipped the stands of her onyx hair that rested upon the back of her fingers. "So, are you mad at me for taking away from your friend?" She asked facing Riku yet again. "Nah…I guess…I'm just sad." Riku rejoined. Number XIV gasped lightly at the statement and hung her head low, "I'm sorry...but I cannot disappear now." She said looking at the palm of her black glove, "Not when I have important friends." Riku place a comforting hand on her shoulder, "Even so, you need to think about it, Xion." He stated, "Think about returning to your true self."

"Returning to my true self?" Xion reiterated in wonder. She thought long and hard about the matters Riku had just bestowed her. Doing what Riku suggested seemed to be the best option, but when images of Axel, Roxas, and Ixmus appeared in her mentality, her choice dithered. "I don't think I can answer that right now." She announced. "Whenever you make your decision," Riku spoke in reaction, "take into account your friends, do not just decide for yourself. Get an answer suitable enough for everyone." _"Especially for Misu…" _

Xion let Riku's words of wisdom sink into her. She mused and contemplated on the decision she was just given. An answer would have to come soon. For now, she stated to Riku, "I understand." She looked up only to see that Riku was gone but still uttered, "Thank you…Riku."

**-Later at The Castle That Never Was-**

Ixmus casually (and bravely) walked on the crystal clear, hexagonal pathways of Ruin & Creation's Passage whilst reading Prohibited Notes. He had long completed the book but he simply reread it from the start. The text contained in the Lexicon was very valuable and Ixmus could tell he was getting more intelligent just by studying it. He even learned new battle techniques just from studying the section on darkness.

Still, even in the midst of his studying, he wondered his origins and about the keyblade. True, he stopped meditating so intently on these things (partly because the loss of Zexion moved these thoughts aside), but these unanswered questions still vexed him. Like his vengeance, he swore he would find out the answers to everything.

Ixmus found himself back in Naught's Approach in the middle of his thoughts and studying. He had already completed roughly five whole laps between where he stood and the door to Altar of Naught. He decided that was enough exercise for the moment and began to travel down to the entrance to the Hall of Empty Melodies. Of course, he read the Lexicon as he did so.

When he approached the exit to the Hall of Empty Melodies (which is, in turn, the entrance to Twilight's View), he was suddenly knocked over by two rushing entities. All three of them collapsed to the floor. Ixmus groaned as he sat up and diverted his sight to look at the people who caused a human, three-person train wreck. "Ixmus! There you are!" Two familiar voices exclaimed, immediately standing on their feet. "Oh, hey, Roxas and Axel." Ixmus greeted as got he up, dusted off his cloak, and picked up Prohibited Notes. "Where are you two heading in such a hurry?" He asked. "Listen, Ixmus," Axel spoke semi-frantically for some reason, "you gotta help us!" "Xion's disappeared!" Roxas announced in conclusion.

Prohibited Notes fell on the floor as Ixmus's body went weak….

**-Twilight Town-**

The trio of male Nobodies searched low and high hysterically for their lost friend. Twilight Town's area size added difficulty to the search (despite the three having great knowledge of the location) and the random amounts of Heartless also proved to be a major hindrance.

For the time being, the trio stayed together to search. Right now, they covered the areas of the Back Ally, Train Station, Clock Tower, and the Sandlot. They still had many areas to cover yet they would persist.

"Guys, we're gonna have to split up to cover more ground." Roxas suggested as he ran quickly. "Yeah, you're right." Axel agreed running just as fast. Suddenly, all the exits were sealed off by an invisible wall and a plethora of Heartless appeared. "Oh come on!" Roxas groaned in exclamation and readied his keyblade. "All right, you two, let-"

Before Axel and Roxas could even more an inch, Ixmus wildly charged and started to destroy the Heartless in rapid succession. As they viewed the sudden spectacle, Axel and Roxas could feel their mandibles grow heavy. Because of such, their jaws dropped and their mouths were left agape. Ixmus was slaying Heartless from left to right as if he was ripping up paper. Within only a mere minute, the Heartless were vanquished and the invisible walls dematerialized. Ixmus turned over to his partners, "You said we gotta split up, right?" Ixmus said, "Then let's do it. I'll take the Sunset Terrace; Axel, you take the lower routes and tunnel way; And Roxas, you take the Tram Common. Now, let's go!" Ixmus commissioned those commands without a stammer or bit of hesitance. He then ran off to complete his task.

Roxas shook his head to dispose of the state of shock he was in. "Axel, I've never seen Ixmus so serious." Roxas said. "Neither have I…But, this is Xion involved, so I guess we should've expected this." Axel stated. "Anyway, let's go to our appointed places." "Right."

**-Later at the Tram Common-**

With a mighty grunt, Roxas jumped and slammed his Kingdom Key onto a Shadow Heartless on top of one of the roof panels of a building. Panting heavily, he closely checked the vicinity for any traces of Number XIV. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed a cloaked figure standing in a shadowed square. Using that possible lead, Roxas immediately headed toward the figure.

When Roxas approached the figure, he immediately recognized the Organization XIII cloak in the person's possession. To confirm it all, the figure turned around and removed her hood. "Xion!" Roxas exclaimed. He then approached his female friend, "Axel, Ixmus, and I have been looking all over for you." He said. "I see…" Xion stated, "I apologize…"

"Hey, come back with us." Roxas recommended, "If you do, I'm sure Saix will forgive you." Little did the young Nobodies know, Axel was right behind a building eavesdropping on the conversation. The redheaded Nobody, admittedly, was jealous of Xion because she was getting more from Roxas and than him and he was _his _best friend. He suddenly felt another presence in the vicinity. He looked up whilst dismissing his thoughts to see Ixmus landing in front of him. Predicting what he came here for, Axel pointed around the corner. Ixmus looked and saw Roxas and Xion conversing inaudibly. He then saw Xion attempting to walk away only to have her hand grabbed by Roxas. Admittedly again, Ixmus envied Roxas because he was seemed to be getting more attention from Xion than him. The next action surprised him greatly, Xion's Kingdom Key faced to Roxas threateningly. "Axel!" He exclaimed getting the Flurry of Dancing Flame's attention. When Axel saw this as well, he instantly summoned a fiery chakram in his hand and chucked it at Xion.

The raven-haired female saw it coming and blocked one half of Eternal Flame with her keyblade. The chakram disintegrated from its own flames after it failed its purpose. Axel walked down the steps saying, "Am I interrupting something, Xion?" "Axel!" Roxas exclaimed. Taking Axel's earlier attack as a serious threat, Xion charged at Axel and swung her keyblade. Axel dodged it while Roxas desperately tried to quell the quarrel. At one point when Xion was about to connect her Kingdom Key onto an unsuspecting Axel, Ixmus suddenly got in front and blocked it with his Kingdom Key, "Xion, please stop!" The Shadows of Hope cajoled in concern. Axel took this opportunity and quickly went behind Xion. "STOP!" Roxas yelled loudly. Upon finally acknowledging the Key of Destiny's pleas, Xion looked over to Roxas only to have Axel karate chop her neck. She instantaneously lost consciousness and fell over; however, Axel caught her and put her over his shoulder.

"Axel!" Roxas exclaimed and then charged. The Flurry of Dancing Flames simply glared at his best friend and disappeared in darkness, leaving an indifferent Shadows of Hope and concerned Key of Destiny.

**-MUCH LATER-**

Roxas paced throughout the Castle That Never Was to find out if anyone knew of Xion's whereabouts. After Axel had taken her back, he did not where she was as when he confronted Axel he did not supply a suitable answer. He had asked everyone, including Xemnas and Saix, but no leads. He raced up the steps of Twilight's View searching for his friend. Instead, once he managed the second set of stairs, he found his other best friend Axel again. "Yo, Roxas!" Axel greeted cheerfully. "Hey, Axel…" Roxas responded with the tone of his voice the exact opposite. The Flurry of Dancing Flames proceeded to speak about some random subject while Roxas drowned himself in his thoughts.

Xion had ran away to discover something about herself. Apparently, her curiosity influenced her to do such an action. Roxas realized he was in a similar situation. He wanted to know who he was and why did the keyblade choose him and being apart of the Organization was hampering that cause.

So be it then…He would sever his ties with Organization XIII to found out who he was.

**-A DAY LATER-**

Ixmus read Prohibited Notes whilst sprawling himself out on his bed. He was the only one of the quartet not to be in a critical situation. Granted, he was concerned about the status of the friendship (and the promise considering Xion wanted to leave), but he didn't know what to do. He stared at his memorandum wishing that Zexion was still alive to give his some guidance on the situation. He wasn't going to let the predicament stress him out. After all, he didn't have that much to worry about.

For now, that is…

A knock on his door interrupted his studying time. He placed his makeshift bookmark (A/N: Which is the picture of him and Zexion, if you don't know by now) into the inner parts of the spine in-between the pages and closed the Lexicon. He then placed the book on the bed and got up from his bed to open the door. When he did, Axel was right there. "Oh, hey, Axel, what's up?" Ixmus asked. "May I come in?" Axel asked. "Sure." Ixmus replied moving out of the way for his friend to enter. Axel did just that and said this when Ixmus closed the door behind him, "We've got a problem here."

"What kind of problem?" Ixmus asked sitting on his bed. Axel went to the window and leaned on the wall near it. "Roxas left the Organization…" Axel announced. Ixmus gasped, "He did what?! Why?!" Axel's response was delayed because the exact scene continued to rewind in his mind constantly.

_Roxas sauntered in the dark streets of the Dark City. His countenance had a look of determination on it. Axel leaned against a black pillar collectedly as he watched Roxas pass him as if he didn't notice him. He spoke up hope to ensure that he caught his attention, "So, you're mind's made up?" Roxas paused and turned his head to look at his best friend, "Why did the keyblade choose me? I have to know."_

_Axel became shocked at statement, "You can't turn your back on the Organization!" he snapped suddenly throwing his collected attitude out the window. "If you get on their bad side, they'll destroy you!" He stated hoping he would scare Roxas out of making this decision._

_But that backfired immensely._

"_No one would miss me." Roxas nonchalantly responded and continued walking. Axel was taken aback at the pessimistic words recently uttered by Roxas. How could he say such a thing? "That's not true." Axel muttered, "I would…" A downtrodden Axel was left only in the Dark City as his friend left him. Unfortunately, the short-lived promise that the trio made was now officially broken…._

Ixmus went silent himself. That was something he would never expect Roxas to say either. He could understand why Axel was saddened at this event. "And there's more to it…" Axel uttered. "What?" Ixmus responded. Axel sighed, "I've been ordered to either catch Roxas myself or get eliminated."

"_Get rid of him?! Isn't it too early for that?!" _

_Axel glared at the superior, in terms of rank, Organization XIII members from across his throne. He couldn't believe that they issued such an order. "That is an order. Why so hesitant?" Xaldin, whom was hooded, questioned. "Aren't you the same person that would deal swift, merciless judgment upon those who defy the Organization?" the hooded Whirlwind Lancer continued. _

_Axel countered in defense, "He hasn't turned his back on us! He's just not able to come back is all!" _

"_If that is the case…If Roxas does not come back, he will pay the price." Xaldin said. Then, one of his six Ryugasen lances descended to the side of him. "However, should you oppose these orders, you'll be eliminated." The lance was then plunged into Axel's throne nearly inches from the side of his head. Axel, unmoved, only glared even more vehemently. _

_He watched as the hooded Xemnas and Xaldin conversed quietly before him. The lance that was adjacent to his head dematerialized away. The Superior of the In-Between then aimed his hand at Axel and bright, white energy formed creating a whirring sound. _

_Axel only stared at it. "Use the Dusks…" He reprimanded rolling his eyes and looking away. Xemnas, even though not physically shown, felt himself twitch in anger. Axel's smart-alecky comment annoyed him and he was ready to discharge whatever he had charging. But Axel knew that things would not progress if he were to be slain right then and there. So, regretfully, he complied, "Fine, I'll do it!" _

"So, how are we suppose to get out of this predicament?" Ixmus asked now standing up himself with his arms crossed. "Well, here's another sad thing….Xion's escaped again." Axel announced. "What?!" Ixmus exclaimed. "Yeah, we gotta go get her. In doing so, I think Roxas will come back as well." Axel said. "Let's do it then." Ixmus stated. Axel nodded and rushed out of the door with Ixmus following him.

**-Twilight Town-**

Axel panted heavily as he threw enflamed Eternal Flame chakrams at Heartless blocking his way. Searching for Xion was even harder than the last time. One, they were short one person. Two, Xion knew how they could find her again. And three, Roxas wasn't here to sweet-talk her again. However, Axel could always have Ixmus handle that or knock her out again. Not only that, the time they put into this search was massive, almost double the time from the previous occasion.

Speaking of Ixmus, Axel watched as Number XV mercilessly exterminated multiple arrays of Heartless. The Shadows of Hope was exerting triple the efforts Axel was, almost beyond human—well Nobody-like—limitations. _"I guess Xion motivates the guy…" _He thought as he watched Ixmus deliver a shadowy blast from his palm upon unfortunate Heartless.

He then unpredictably sensed a familiar presence somewhere near the Old Mansion in the Forest. "Ixmus, I found her!" Axel announced in exclamation. Ixmus jogged over to Axel, whilst jumping over and slashing Heartless, and asked, "Really?!" Axel nodded and spawned a Corridor of Darkness, "Come on!"

**-Old Mansion-**

Xion closed the rusty, metallic gates behind her. What she had just settled inside the mansion just ultimately sealed her fate. And she was willing to accept destiny full-force. Now, she just had one more mission to accomplish. But a sudden detour delayed that intention for now.

"It's always me that always gets the 'dirty work'" Axel complained for unknown reasons as he stepped up out of the Corridor of Darkness. "Suck it up, Axel." Ixmus ordered as he stood beside him. Number VIII dismissed the Corridor of Darkness sauntered a few more steps. Ixmus followed in synch. Xion's countenance notably saddened at the sight of her friends. "Axel…Ixmus…" "Xion…" Ixmus breathed out in the same tone as her. "Xion, what do you intend to do?" Axel questioned. Xion responded, "I plan to return to where I belong."

Axel placed his hands on his hip, "That's what I thought would be best too." He said, "But I ain't too sure if that's the best thing now." Axel then raised his hand, "I couldn't accept. There's always something." Mid-sentence, he transformed that open hand into a clenched fist. "Besides, Xion, what about our promise?" Ixmus spoke up, "The promise that we would be able to see each other constantly?" Xion turned her head away, "I'm aware of that, but this is for everyone's sake." She said. "That's a selfish thing to say." Axel spoke in retort even though he didn't have a right to say that, "Every last one of them…" The redheaded Nobody scoffed inwardly. "This is fine…" Xion uttered. "You'll be destroyed!" "What about our prom-"

Axel and Ixmus gasped simultaneously and their eyes widen in shock at the sudden sight before them….

Xion in a fighting position with her Kingdom Keyblade ready to strike.

"Both of you…I won't go easy on either of you." Xion informed.

That was unbelievable…

That was unbearably painful…

To hear those words uttered from their best friend…

It was heartbreaking, and it was literal…

Axel looked down in distraught with a multiple array of emotions surfing in his head and chest. Ixmus was actually on the verge of tears as he clutched his fist tightly. "Xion…" He whispered softly in a crestfallen tone. Axel let his rage and disappointment manifest itself, "YOU'VE GOTTA BE KIDDING ME!!!" He yelled out hysterically, "You….I'm not playing around!" The Flurry of Dancing Flames then straightened his body. "My mind has been made up…." He extended his hand outward and an inferno formed in his hands, "You all can run away as much as you like," Axel then gripped one of his Eternal Flame chakrams tightly, "But I'll bring you guys back every time!"

Xion was also on the verge of tears but she had to stay strong to accomplish her destiny. "Ixmus!" Axel yelled out, "Get ready, man!" Ixmus head was down completely but, in response to Axel, extend his right arm outward. A bar of light materialized near his palm and darkness started to surround it. Eventually, his Guardian Soul Keyblade formed.

Xion could swore, the moment Ixmus gripped the handle, downpours of tears cascaded from his eyes.

"Xion…"

At the distressed pitch of his voice, Xion let her tears loose as well. She couldn't bear it anymore. "I…" Now, it was Ixmus's turn to manifest his emotions into actions. "I WIL MAKE SURE I WILL KEEP MY PROMISE!" Ixmus screamed as he shot his head up, tears evident, and charged at her. Xion charged as well.

The two keyblade wielding, weeping friends clashed their weapons…

A heartbreaking battle between friends had begun then and there….


	10. Motives of Revenge

**Disclaimer:** Square Enix/Disney owns Kingdom Hearts/Organization XIII. I own Misu, Ixmus, and the guy that appeared in "Memories"'s second flashback/vision.

**-----------------**

**Chapter 11: Motives of Revenge**

One last metallic crash shook the battlegrounds.

Axel and Ixmus skidded toward the forest from the impact while Xion skidded toward the gate to the Mansion. This battle, a very emotional one at that, had been going on for the longest. All three competitors were utterly exhausted.

Ixmus was probably the most worn out due to the efforts he exerted during the search; however, he persevered astonishingly. Why? Because of his motivation. If he hadn't had the motivation to continue this fight, we would've let Axel deal with Xion alone. His motivation was his promise to Xion…and his feelings for her. That's what made every blow, every clash, every time they had eye contact even more heartbreaking. Each time that happened, more tears automatically fell from his woeful silver eyes.

Thankfully, he would not have to shed any tears. Xion gave in to her exhaustion and passed out, falling on the ground and dropping her keyblade. Axel, completely relieved, dismissed Eternal Flame and tiredly sauntered to the unconscious Xion. Ixmus, also relieved, collapsed to one knee dismissing Guardian Soul. Finally, it was all over.

Axel picked up Xion and hung her over his shoulder. "Come on, Ixmus." Axel directed as he spawned a Corridor of Darkness. "OK…" Ixmus weakly responded and approached his friend. Once again, Xion would be taken home.

**-World That Never Was-**

Neither Axel nor Ixmus possessed enough strength to make the Corridor of Darkness's destination The Castle That Never Was. The search and battle pretty much sapped them of their strength. How they still managed to walk is beyond mortal comprehension. Fortunately for them, no ounce of the armada of Heartless that usually haunt the streets of the Dark City appeared. That would only worsen their already poor condition.

They passed the block containing Memory's Skyscraper and reached Nothing's Call, the entrance to The Castle That Never Was. "We're…here." Axel announced in an unusually lower tone. Suddenly, Axel's limits caught up to him and the Nobody fainted from fatigue. He collapsed onto the dark ground dropping Xion in the process. "Axel!" Ixmus exclaimed as he ran over to attend to his fallen friend. Unfortunately, Axel was unconscious and no longer could continue going on. Now, Ixmus would have to persist on for the sake of both Axel and Xion. Releasing a sigh of dread from his mouth, he stood up and went to pick up Xion.

However, Xion was not there.

Ixmus, now worried once more, looked around to see where his friend had gone to now. Only mere feet away from them was Xion hanging over the shoulder of a silver-haired man. A man Ixmus recognized entirely. "Xemnas!" Ixmus shrieked and charged at the leader of Organization XIII. The Shadows of Hope did not care that he was threateningly charging at his superior, he only cared about the person being taken away by him. Number XV's valiant effort would be shot down as Xemnas swung an aerial blade straight across Ixmus's chest. The injured Nobody slid on the ground from the force and wound up adjacent to the knocked-out Axel. Dismissing the aerial blade, Xemnas turned around and continued to walk away from the Nobodies.

The sole blow was enough to sap away the remaining strength Ixmus possessed. He desperately tried to get up and pursue but his body would not allow it. He had reached his limits.

But, limits or not, there was a friend being taken away, a very close one. Amazingly, Ixmus, bypassing his limits once again, stood up and chased Xemnas into the block of Memory's Skyscraper, summoning Guardian Soul while he did.

He spotted Xemnas in the middle of the large block, still walking. "Xemnas, put her down!" Ixmus demanded heatedly as he ran over. In the midst of his charge, a Gigant Shadow Heartless suddenly blocked his path. The worst fear from before was being realized: legions of Gigant Shadow, Neoshadow, and regular Shadow Heartless were spawning around him. Ixmus could only watch helplessly as Xemnas walked into a Corridor of Darkness with Xion.

There was no way out….

This was an unfavorable position….

How could he survive such a condition?

….His hope, that's how. His motivation would drive him even longer to reacquire his stolen friend. He no longer showed fear or distress in his eyes, but a raw, fiery determination. Clutching Guardian Soul, he swung it and killed the first Gigant Shadow in his way. He would get rid of these guys first and then head on to the more important ambition.

**-Later-**

The last of the Heartless disintegrated to their demise. Ixmus did it. He managed to defeat the seemingly endless armada of Heartless at the feet of Memory's Skyscraper. There wasn't much difficulty in it but the sole fact that Ixmus was already in a poor condition before the fight made passing out for him eventual any second. His body grew limb, forcing him to use Guardian Soul as a support to keep him on his feet. His body screamed pleadingly for rest but Ixmus's mind was contradicting that. He still had to save Xion. He created a Corridor of Darkness and walked over to it using Guardian Soul like a makeshift cane. The pain was damning. The physical agony was far past his limitations, it pleaded him to stop his advancements. But, his mind and "heart" did not comply. The determined Nobody walked into the Corridor of Darkness hoping that any shadows of doubt his failing body possessed would go away.

**-Twilight Town: Train Station-**

"Who…are you? I was going to tell you something, but I don't remember what…"

"That's…fine…Roxas."

Xion's frail body lost all its strength and fell over, prompting Roxas to catch her. When he did, crystal fragments began to rise from her body into the golden sky. Could this mean…?

"Did I…hurt you?"

"No. I'm disappearing of my own will. Because I will not allow myself to become what Xemnas wants…I will return to Sora, where I belong."

Roxas's hand on her right shoulder notably shifted. The crystals floating up from her body to the heavens phased through his hand. This seemed to be a happening that he could not prevent.

"I have just one thing…to ask you." Xion said weakly, "The hearts I trapped in…..Kingdom Hearts….Set them free."

"Set Kingdom Hearts…free?"

An odd and enigmatic request from a friend indeed…But, it was actually her dying wish. Roxas noticed that her feet began to crystallize. This concerned him. Her body began to transform and she had mentioned about disappearing beforehand. It can't be….

"Because it seems that….I won't be able to do that after all."

As the lower parts of her body became shiny, white crystals, streams of faint light began to join in the fragment's ascent into the sky.

"Kingdom Hearts…the way Xemnas wants it to be…"

Roxas, miraculously, began to feel forms of sorrow welling up inside him. The reality makes it seem that way, but he did not want to accept it…

"Goodbye, Roxas…Let's meet again, OK?" Xion said, "I'm glad to have met you…No, you, Axel, _and _Ixmus. You three are my best friends." With the last of her strength, she raised her hand to caress Roxas's cheek. "That alone…please don't forget it."

Now, sorrow was identifiable. Especially in the sapphire eyes of Roxas. The reality started to set in….it was happening….

Xion's hand went lifeless and started to fall away from his face. "No!" Roxas exclaimed grabbing her hand. Of course, the swift contact released more crystal fragments. "Xion…Let's eat ice cream and chat together again, all four of us!" Roxas stated distraughtly. He refused to accept what was happening. Not this way…

Sadly, Xion didn't respond…Her smile and radiant face was going to be the last thing Roxas would see of her. The crystallization of her body increased dramatically. The accelerated formation of white solidity was signaled by bright illumination. Pretty soon, her whole body was consumed by the crystals. Xion's crystallized body then glowed even more intensely. Roxas watched helplessly as light particles and crystals rose into the sky, sealing their perpetual journey to heaven.

The reality finally settled in….

Xion…was dead.

Forever gone and out of everyone's lives…How did it come to this?

Roxas noticed an object in place of Xion's former body, a seashell. When Roxas was in coma for awhile, he discovered a necklace of seashells crafted by Xion near his pillow. He touched the seashell. Upon doing so, a flashback of Xion's exuberant, beautiful smile and face entered. "Xion…" Roxas whispered softly as tears flowed from his eyes. Never again would he be able to enjoy Xion's company, it was truly the saddest day of his life.

But, he was not the only person wallowing in sadness…

Ixmus stood petrified in his place as he stood at the Train Station's entrance via Market Street. His Guardian Soul Keyblade laid forgotten at his feet. He had arrived at the scene only five minutes ago, just in time to see Xion wither away to her death. Tears immediately fell from his silver eyes, "Xion…" He whispered softly as his sad emotions overcame him.

Their promise…broken.

Their friendship…broken.

His heart……..broken.

The moment he moved his left leg, his limitations finally forced him to become lightheaded. He was dizzy in the head and his vision became blurry. He extended his hand trying to reach out to Roxas and Xion's former place in vain. But, all he saw was the clay ground when he finally collapsed unconscious.

**-One Day Later-**

"Why did I…?" Axel mused aloud as he lay sprawled out on his bed. He had recovered his state of unconsciousness long after Ixmus left to get Xion. He was found by Xaldin and Demyx and they helped him get to his room until he regained consciousness. The Flurry of Dancing Flames had truly reached a dead-end. The whereabouts of Xion, Roxas, and Ixmus were unknown to him. _"What now?" _He thought as sat up and looked out his window.

When he did, he noticed something on his window seal. It was an envelope. Curiously, Axel got up from his bed, approached the window seal, and grabbed the envelope. He ripped open the seal and removed whatever was in it. It was a popsicle stick, the same kind used for a sea-salt ice cream bar. The letters embroidered near the top of the wooden stick were "Prize".

Now, Axel had a memorandum of Roxas. That same popsicle stick was there when they first hung out and ate sea-salt ice cream. Axel gave Roxas that popsicle stick to symbolize their friendship, so it meant something dear to him. But, what was it doing here?

There was only one possibility…Roxas came back to The Castle That Never Was at some recent point in time. But the question remained…why?

Then realization dawned to him. "Ixmus!" He gasped softly as threw the memorandum on his bed and ran out of the room.

**-Ixmus's Bedroom-**

The two people he cared about the most….gone…forever.

Ixmus, even when he was formerly unconscious, could feel the past haunt him and the tears returning. He had just recently woken up only to feel the sorrow catch up to him.

The crystallized Xion disappearing in Roxas's arms…

Axel's disgruntled face when he announced Zexion's death…

Ixmus's covered his eyes with his forearm and wept even more. His life had taken a downward spiral really quick.

….All because of two people….

Sora and Roxas….

They two people that took away the people he cherished the most….

He no longer harbored friendly feelings for Roxas because he murdered Xion. That was pretty evident even when he arrived at the scene only five minutes before she completely died. He could not identify the sorrow in Roxas because he was too distraught to notice.

Revenge….

He suddenly stopped crying as the word started to come into his mind. He had already planned to invoke vengeance against Sora for taking away Zexion in Castle Oblivon (even though, unbeknownst to him, he never did).

So be it…

From this point on, he would invoke revenge on both Sora _and _Roxas for eliminating his cherished ones. However, he still had to find them and being apart of the Organization hindered that cause.

….

….

"Fine then…." Ixmus stood up from his bed and walked out of his room leaving behind a letter for Axel.

Speaking of Axel, the Nobody then burst into Ixmus's room minutes after the owner of the bedroom left. "Ixmus!" Axel called out only to see the Nobody wasn't in the room. But, he saw the letter he felt. He picked it up the piece of paper and read what was encrypted on it.

_Dear, Axel_

_I'm afraid I must leave Organization XIII._

_Why?_

_Revenge….that's why._

_Xion and Zexion-sensei, the two people that matter to me the most other than you, were taken away from me by two people._

_Sora and Roxas._

_As of now, I'm cutting off my ties with the Organization in order to pursue my revenge. Don't follow, this is something I must do. Hopefully, we'll meet each other again. _

_Also…pray that you find Roxas before I do. He's the one who took away Xion…_

_Sincerely, one of your best friends, Ixmus._

Axel clutched the letter of revelation tightly until wrinkles started to form all over the paper like veins. Axel, completely frustrated, ripped the paper in half screaming as loud as he could. He no longer had anymore friends in the Organization…

**-Memory's Skyscraper-**

Ixmus, even though with his mind completely focused on his objective, could hear Axel's frustration-induced howl from a distance. "I'm sorry, Axel…" He said softly as he walked in the very center of the block.

As desired, the armada of Pureblood Heartless surrounded Ixmus plentifully, but they didn't scare him…not at all. In fact, it was the fiery look in his eyes that frightened _them. _The determined yet unsettling eye expression Ixmus used to glare at the Heartless would have caused a mass murder if looks could kill. Ixmus reached behind his head and pulled up his hood to cover his head and face, just like when he first joined Organization XIII. The feeling of anonymity helped to empower his being. It also blocked the Heartless from looking at his eyes so that they could attack him with all their might. Dropping his arms to his side, two bars of light formed in his hand and darkness began to cover them. Pretty soon, two keyblades, vastly different from Kingdom Key and Guardian Soul, formed.

The right-hand keyblade was designated as "Stolen Scheme". The hilt guard was actually a replica of Zexion's Tome of Judgment. The handle was dark brown and the token on the end of the keychain was Organization XIII's symbol. The shaft was colored off-white and was long and flat (like Guardian Soul's shaft) and had black inscriptions, resembling text, on it. The teeth were actually a replica of the Prohibited Notes Lexicon, connected to the shaft, with its spine facing out to the air. Stolen Scheme represented Zexion.

The left-hand keyblade was designated as "Phantasm". The hilt guard was the Roman numeral "XIV" (Xion's number). The handle was black and the token on the end of the keychain was also Organization XIII's symbol. The shaft was also long and flat. The outline of the shaft was black while dark purple filled it in until the first tooth of the keyblade. Therefore, the head and teeth of Phantasm were black. The head also possessed the Roman number "XV", colored light lavender. The numeral faded away and reappeared occasionally. The teeth resembled blades of a scythe. Phantasm represented Xion.

Number XV got into a battle stance and fearlessly proceeded to maim the variants of Pureblood Heartless.

No matter how long this would take…

No matter how hard this would be…

Ixmus promised himself revenge on Sora and Roxas to avenge the people his keyblades represented.


	11. Keyblade Battle Royale

**Disclaimer:** Square Enix/Disney owns Kingdom Hearts (characters, series, and concepts). I own, Misu, Ixmus, and the guy that appeared in "Memories"'s second vision/flashback.

**Chapter 12: Keyblade Battle Royale**

**-ONE YEAR LATER-**

The scent of Sora and Roxas was livid in the area…

There was no one way he could miss them…

Like a wanted criminal, he found them…and he was going to put them to justice…

A person, clad in an Organization XIII cloak, approached the clear blue walkway at Brink at Despair. This would lead him into Nothing's Call, the first floor of The Castle That Never Was. The figure looked up at a ruined Kingdom Hearts, a gold, magenta, and black shadow of its former glory.

Had to be the work of Sora and Roxas. After all, their scent was omnipresent. Other than him, Xemnas had to be the remaining Organization XIII member alive if they were to have gotten this far. Well, it was time to put his biggest threat to rest.

"They will pay…" He said as he raised his hand to his hood and removed it. It was Ixmus, now a year older. His hair now grown to completely resemble Zexion's hairstyle except that his long bangs covered the left side of his face. He was also a whole five inches taller than from a year ago. Lastly, his voice had gotten somewhat deeper and smoother and he had grown more handsome. "Both of them." He finished and started to walk up the path to enter The Castle That Never Was.

When Ixmus had climbed halfway up the pathway, he noticed something descending down toward him. "Hm?" Ixmus looked to see a red heart with a light aura around it making its descent toward him. The Shadows of Hope simply looked at the heart as it did its action. The heart stopped right in front of him, just what did it want with him? "Well, if it's chosen me, I have no problem with that." Number XV said as he stretched his arms outward in a welcoming matter. The heart then proceeded to float over to his chest and inject itself in it. When the heart fully inserted itself into Ixmus, he glowed brightly for a second then returned to his natural color. He placed a hand to see newly acquired heart. He felt so alive, so normal, so existent. He was officially the first Organization XIII member to recover his heart and it felt so wonderful.

But Ixmus came here with a mission, so he put aside his celebration for the moment and proceeded onward to invoke his revenge.

**-Altar of Naught-**

"Xemnas! No!"

"Hearts quivering with hatred…"

"Xemnas! Don't!"

"Hearts burning with rage…"

"You'll never win!"

"Hearts scarred by envy…"

Unbeknownst to Xemnas or anybody else, they had another audience watching in the shadows. Ixmus leaned against the wall with his arms crossed on the stairway watching his former leader "negotiate" with Kingdom Hearts. _"Xemnas, you fool…"_ He thought disapprovingly. Number XV then looked at the preoccupied Sora and he gave a venomous glare, _"There he is…"_ He thought. But, for some strange reason, he detected Roxas's scent in the vicinity but his location was unknown.

"That fool Ansem said that the heart's true nature was beyond his understanding. But it's not beyond mine! Hearts are the source of all power!"

Suddenly, Kingdom Hearts, as if enriched by Xemnas's speech, began to glow intensely. A white light blinded the vision of everyone (except Ixmus). When it died down, Kingdom Hearts was still the same but Xemnas was nowhere to be found.

"Xemnas! You can't hide from us!" Sora stated in exclamation. King Mickey turned to the posse and said, "We're not gonna let him get away now." "Look at that!" Kairi cried out suddenly and pointed to the side of Altar of Naught. Everyone looked to see a large door forming from light particles. The group approached the massive door levitating just inches away from the altar. "What's going on?" Goofy questioned. "Kingdom Hearts…" "Let's go. Xemnas must inside." Riku said. "The world's gave us this doorway. They want us to be the guardians of their destiny." Mickey announced prophetically.

"Once we go back, they will be no turning back. It's victory or oblivion." Riku stated and then turned to his best friend, "So, Sora, are you ready?" Sora turned to Riku and nodded, "Yup, let's do this."

Riku, Sora, and King Mickey then summoned their respective keyblades (Riku possessed Way to the Dawn, Sora possessed Ultima Weapon, and King Mickey possessed Kingdom Key D) and proceeded to concentrate light at the tips of them. The three keyblade bearers then raised their weapons toward the sky and thin streams of light shot up to it.

Ixmus, although a keyblade bearer himself, did not summon his and aided in this attempt to unlock the door. One, he would be helping out his enemy(ies). Two, it would give away his location. And three, he would wait until Xemnas wore down Sora and then go for the finishing blow. So he simply spectated in apathy.

"Get ready, Xemnas, it all ends here!" Sora declared determinedly. _"Then…it will be the end of you and Roxas."_ Ixmus thought as he eyed the group entering the door.

**-LATER-**

Xemnas collapsed to one knee. Sora, Riku, Donald, and Goofy successfully defeated Number I after a grueling, and seemingly illusionary, bout with him a transformed Castle That Never Was. "I need…more rage…" The Superior of the In-Between said weakly, "I need…more hearts…" Sora got out of his battle stance and lowered Ultimate Weapon. "Xemnas, there's more to a heart than just anger or rage." Sora expounded, "It's full of all kinds of feelings. Don't you remember?"

Xemnas started to fade away, "Unfortunately…I don't." He said as his body completely faded away. Ixmus could not believe his eyes, how did Sora manage to defeat Xemnas without the projected exhaustion. This would make vengeance a bit more difficult. "Gosh, you all did great." Mickey commented as a small celebration began.

While that and more occurred, Ixmus was contemplating on the situation given. He was outnumbered in both terms of people and number of keyblades. Sora managed to defeat Xemnas with some forms of ease. Lastly, Roxas was nowhere to be found despite the fact his scent lingered in the environment tantalizingly. If were to lose to Sora without getting to Roxas, he would never be able to live with himself. He would've failed his objection before he could really start. But, his determination would not hinder or make him hesitant.

Then, something knocked him out of his thoughts, an astral vision of Namine opening a Corridor of Darkness. The group did not seem to notice, or even see, her but Ixmus see the blonde Nobody plain as day. The next shocking thing to occur was Donald, Goofy, Pluto, and King Mickey entering the portal. _"They're leaving!"_ He thought in exclamation. Lastly and probably the most shocking thing was Sora and Kairi viewing a conversing Roxas and Namine. That explained why Roxas's scent was present even though he couldn't see him. _"It's now or never…and I'm going to choose now."_ He thought as he climbed the last bits of steps.

"So, we can be together again!"

"Right. Anytime Sora and Kairi are together."

"We'll be together every day. Right, Sora?"

"Uh..Er…Yeah, right!"

"Hmph, it's interesting that you get a happy ending while I don't."

Sora, Riku, Kairi, Namine, and Roxas gasped in unison and turned to meet the possessor of the voice. Ixmus finally revealed himself to the group with an unpleasant yet indifferent countenance. The two astral Nobodies exclaimed in unison, "Ixmus!" That prompted Sora and Kairi to look at their Nobodies in question. "Well, at least you remembered me." Ixmus stated rolling his eyes.

Sora looked at Ixmus, "But I thought Xemnas was only the Organization XIII member left." He said. "Nope." Ixmus responded. "So why are you here?" Riku questioned pointing Way to the Dawn at Ixmus.

"Revenge…"

"What? Revenge?" Sora exclaimed. "Against who, Ixmus?" Roxas asked. Ixmus pointed two accusing index, one each, at Sora and Roxas. "Huh?" The two exclaimed in unison. "Why? You two took some people close to me away from." Ixmus explained dropping his arms to his sides. "Who?" They exclaimed in question. "Roxas, you took away my best friend Xion!" Ixmus answered. Recalling all these past events were bringing up the emotions that were suppose to be away for the longest. Roxas looked at his former best friend quizzically, "Who?" He asked. Ixmus glared heatedly at the Key of Destiny, "Do NOT play dumb!" He yelled out suddenly, "I saw you absorb Xion right there outside Twilight Town's Train Station! You can't deny that!"

Roxas was taken aback at the harsh tone of his best friend, but he didn't know who he was referring to. "Because of you, Roxas, I cannot keep our promise." Ixmus growled. "You…made a promise with…this Xion person?" Roxas asked in a cautious tone. "Yes, but, unfortunately, she's gone so I can't fulfill it anymore…" Ixmus stated.

"OK, so what did I do?" Sora questioned. "..You took away Zexion-sensei." Ixmus answered venomously. Riku suddenly remembered something; he faced a Zexion before but never killed him. Of course, he also got information from him that Sora was also in Castle Oblivion. Maybe it was a possibility that Sora destroyed Zexion without his knowledge of. "Uh, I'm sorry. I never met or seen a 'Zexion' in my whole life." Sora answered honestly. "YOU LIAR!" Ixmus screamed out in anger. Everyone present on the Altar of Naught backed up cautiously and readied their weapons in fear. "You were the only person in Castle Oblivion. Everyone in Castle Oblivion except Axel was eliminated." Ixmus pounded putting his hands behind his back. His right hand then clutched his left wrist, not out of nervousness like a year ago, but to level his rage. "Ixmus…" Namine spoke up. "You two…took away my best friends…It tore my heart in half." Ixmus said.

"Now, wait a minute!" Sora interjected in exclamation, "You're a Nobody. You guys don't have hearts!"

"SAYS YOU!" Ixmus screamed out. Sora was immediately silenced but put his guard ever more in case the distraught Ixmus would strike out of anger. "What makes you think I'm not special? What makes you think I'm different from most Nobodies. I'm just like Roxas and Namine. We experience the same kind of emotions you mortals do!" Ixmus explicated. To prove his allegations to held his hand up to his heart. "Besides, what do you call this?" He stated. In approximately six seconds, a glowing light appeared translucently in his chest. Although his hand covered most of it, they could still see redness and outline of a heart.

"H-How did you get that?" Kairi inquired. "It just came to me…as if it was drawn to me." Ixmus replied taking his hand away from his chest. The light disappeared when that happened. "Well, Ixmus," Sora spoke, "I guess you are a special type of Nobody, but revenge isn't the way. It'll only make things worse."

"Worse?..." The unsettling, low tone of Ixmus's voice rocked the nerves of Riku, Namine, Kairi, Sora, and Roxas. "HOW WORSE CAN MY LIFE POSSIBLY BE?" Ixmus screamed angrily removing his hands from behind his back to showcase his balled fist. Suddenly, darkness began to surround everyone and, before Sora and Roxas knew it, they were taken to an entirely different world.

**-Broken Heart-**

Roxas and Sora uncovered their eyes and checked their surroundings. They were indeed nowhere near Altar of Naught but an entirely different location. The platform they stood on resembled a heart torn slightly in half. Solid blackness filled in the gap in the two halves of the heart. The halves resembled the murals seen in Station of Awakening. One side had the image of Sora while the other half had the image of Misu. Sora looked at these symbolic illustrations in wonder. That blue-and-black clad character looked very familiar, but the keyblade master could not entirely figure it out.

"Namine!" Roxas's voice suddenly called out (Not to mention, Roxas is now solid). Sora snapped himself out of his thought and looked the area. Namine, Riku, nor Kairi were anywhere to be found. "Kairi! Riku!" Sora called out as well. "Don't waste your breath." A different voice responded. Sora and Roxas caught the glimpse of Ixmus standing in the middle of Broken Heart. "What did you do to them?" Sora interrogated. "Don't worry, they're fine. Just out of the way so that they won't interfere." Ixmus answered. "Listen, Ixmus, it doesn't have to be this way." Roxas coaxed. He really didn't wish to combat his best friend. "It has to be. I won't be at rest until I do." Ixmus retorted. Roxas sigh in defeat. Ixmus was very much adamant to invoke his revenge. It was disappointing for it to come to this.

"Well, Roxas, looks we have to fight." Sora deduced almost as disappointed as he was. "I figured…" Roxas responded. "Hmph. From this point on, I don't expect any words to be uttered until the end." Ixmus said with bars of light materializing near his hands. "Finally…after all this time…" Ixmus muttered, "I can finally avenge my friends!" A massive amount of darkness, amplified by his emotions, surrounded the bars of light and they formed Ixmus's signature keyblades, Phantasm and Stolen Scheme.

"You have keyblades?" Sora exclaimed. "Didn't I say 'no more talking'?" Ixmus countered back reminding of the match stimulus. Sora sighed and summoned his keyblade, Ultima Weapon. Roxas got into his battle stance whilst summoning Oblivion and Oathkeeper. There was an uneasy tension in the air as the keyblade wielders stared each other down and prepared for a "Keyblade Battle Royale".

Ixmus was the first person to strike. He lunged forward, Phantasm and Stolen Scheme ready, and started to slash at the duo when he was close enough. Sora and Roxas simply evaded the maneuvers but what surprised them were vertical, thin pillars of darkness shooting out from the last slash of Ixmus. Roxas gathered light in his dual keyblades and blocked one of the pillars randomly aimed at him. Sora performed Reflega to block the pillars randomly coming at him. The burst of light orbs the shield produced disintegrated the pillars.

Ixmus suddenly appeared behind Sora while he was off-guard and swung both of his keyblades. Sora, unable to retaliate, was struck, thrown off his feet, and landed a yard or two away from Ixmus. "Sora!" Roxas exclaimed and then charged at Ixmus to give Sora some time to recover. Roxas proceeded to slash at Ixmus with both Oblivion and Oathkeeper. Ixmus simply dodged some slashes and occasionally blocked them. Sora, having regained his composure, charged at attempted to slash Ixmus from behind. Number XV saw it coming by a mile and, when Sora swung the Ultimate Weapon, he replaced his solid body with darkness phantasmally and Sora's attack wound up hitting Roxas. Roxas screamed in pain as the Ultima Weapon slashed his chest. "Sorry, Rox-" Ixmus spun around making sure one of each of his keyblades smacked Sora and Roxas in the face. The two keyblades bearer skidded away in the ground.

_"Now, for the next question,"_ Ixmus thought as he exchanged gazes at Sora and Roxas, _"who shall I eliminate first?"_ He deliberated this plan for awhile. As he did so, he dodged most of the attacks that Sora and Roxas had to offer. _"Hmm…I know Roxas's style more…OK, I'll take him down first."_ He thought, but first he had to immobilize Sora so he would not get in the way. He back-flipped to dodge two slashes from Roxas and then crossed Phantasm and Stolen Scheme to form an X. "Force." He exclaimed as darkness blinked in his keyblades. Roxas eyes widened, he had fallen into a trap.

Or did he?

The gravitational force around suddenly increased dramatically around Sora. So dramatically, Sora was forced to collapse onto the ground as a purple, airy glob of darkness descended over him. He was stuck. Although that wasn't meant for him, Roxas knew he still had fallen for a trap. "Now, you're mine." Ixmus declared as swung his keyblade. Roxas immediately parried and blocked as best as he could. Ixmus gathered darkness in Stolen Scheme, jumped up, and attempted to slam it upon Roxas. Roxas jumped backwards and also evaded the small shockwave emitted upon Stolen Scheme's contact on the ground. The Key of Destiny then took the opportunity to swing Oathkeeper and discharge multiple, small needles of light.

Ixmus was unable to retaliate in time and struck by the needles of light. Although minute, the needles did their job and removed Ixmus of his guard temporarily. Roxas, moving in a stream of light, approached Ixmus swung Oblivion and Oathkeeper (while they were covered in light). Ixmus countered by swinging Phantasm and Stolen Scheme. Roxas smirked because he successfully caught Ixmus in his trap. Roxas moved forward as a stream of light which enveloped Ixmus. The Shadows of Hope was temporarily blinded and his guard dropped even more. Roxas slashed in the middle of this and reappear behind Ixmus as normal. A faint, light-colored X appeared and dealt damaged upon Ixmus.

When the Shadows of Hope was connected with Roxa's attacked, the increased gravitational pressure around Sora returned to normal. Upon this, Sora got up and charged at Ixmus and swung Ultima Weapon. Number XV raised Phantasm to block the Keyblade Master's attack; however, Sora shifted himself so that his feet touched Phantasm and used that to jump off it backwards. "Freeze!" Sora aimed Ultima Weapon at Ixmus and a large ice ball was discharged from the tip of it. The black-haired Nobody stabbed Phantasm into the ground, gathered darkness in that hand, and fired a burst of darkness. The Blizzaga spell and the dark burst collided in mid-air cancelling each other out.

Roxas then positioned himself in an odd stance. "Hey, Ixmus, over here!" Roxas challenged confidently. Ixmus, who finished bombarding Sora with dark bursts, accepted Roxas's challenge and charged. The Shadows of Hope lunged with his keyblades in a stabbing position. Roxas, when Ixmus was close enough, swung his and multiple rings of light. Unbelievably, Ixmus did a similar, but lesser-ranged and faster version of that technique (don't forget darkness was used instead of light). Ixmus managed to bypass Roxas's attack and strike him a darkness-infested slash.

Ixmus then kicked away Roxas and went to deal with Sora. "GIVE ME STRENGTH!" Sora exclaimed as massive amounts of light covered in his apparel. Ixmus stopped and prepared himself for whatever Sora was doing. When the light disappeared, Sora's clothes were now silver and black. He was floating inches above the ground and his keyblades, Ultima Weapon and Fenrir (which magically appeared), hovered inches behind him. "Hmm, there's something interesting." Ixmus mused aloud. The new Final Form Sora then immediately glided toward Ixmus who was ready for him.

Ixmus expected a simple swing for him to block, but, to his surprise, Final Form Sora began to perform outrageous multi-hit combos with the light-induced Ultima Weapon and Fenrir. Ixmus could only block the first hit and then has hit with the possible hundreds of other powerful, agile attacks. Final Form Sora finished off his amazing combo with a powerful Thundaga. Ixmus slid a lengthy distance across the surface as Final Form's duration depleted thus returning Sora back to normal.

"Lucky shots…" Ixmus grunted as he struggled back to his feet. The former Number XIII charged at Number XV and starts to swing Oblivion & Oathkeeper whilst making light crosses out from each swing. Ixmus retaliated by doing the same with Phantasm & Stolen Scheme only making his usual pillars of darkness. Sora decided to join the fray and went into his Valor Form (The form possessed Ultima Weapon and Sleeping Lion). He rushed attempted to strike Ixmus with more multi-hit combos. The Shadows of Hope dexterously blocked and retaliated all onslaughts Roxas and Sora were delivering at the moment.

Ixmus jumped up and away from Valor Form Sora and Roxas who were ready for his attack. Ixmus concentrated darkness in both of keyblades and rotated toward quickly (whilst creating rings and pillars of darkness). Valor Form Sora Dodge Rolled out of the way while Roxas Guarded the maneuver. However, they only avoid Ixmus/the rings of darkness. The pillars of darkness came crashing into them full force. Ixmus smirked and repeated this attack five more times. After that, Roxas fell to the ground while Sora was forcibly knocked out of his Drive Form.

Suddenly, the Shadows of Hope disappeared into darkness prompting Sora & Roxas to put up their guards again. Ixmus, just as quickly, reappeared above the two and started to slam down onto the ground like a dark meteor. Sora and Roxas evaded this attack and, luckily, also evaded the pillars that spawned on contact. Ixmus disappeared again and the aforementioned happens multiples times. Ixmus finished this combo off by thrusting his keyblades forward like a dark missile. Sora deliberately put himself in the way and Guarded against this last hit. Ixmus's was cancelled out and he was stunned momentarily. Sora then proceeded to combo Ixmus while he was stunned and then backed away when Ixmus was back in the proper state of mind.

Number XV stabbed the ground of Broken Heart with Phantasm and a pool of darkness began to form. From it, five dark, astral clones of Ixmus rose from the pool and got into a battle stance. Three of them charged at Roxas while the real Ixmus and two others charged at Sora. Roxas parried and blocked slashes from the clones of Ixmus. They didn't possess the same skills and power as the original but were still very decent. The Key of Destiny blocked a swing from one clone, but another appeared Roxas put him in a "Full Nelson" position rendering his arms useless. With his means of swinging incapacitated, the two clones attempted to stab Roxas's vulnerable midriff. However, Organization XIII's former Number XIII flipped over the clone that grabbed him from behind. Thus, the attacking astral versions of Ixmus demolished the trapping one. Roxas then performed a sweep kick on the remaining two and stabbed his respective keyblades into their abdomens.

Sora was having a considerably harder time against two astral clones and the real deal. In fact, he was almost getting manhandled. Whenever he evaded or blocked a keyblade swing, there would another striking his blindshot. Whenever he attacked, he would easily get counterattacked. Then, there was this one attack that was really effective; Ixmus and his two shadowy replicas would circle around Sora leaving a purple blur of even fainer version of themselves. That confused Sora. It made him think more astral versions of Ixmus were conceived indiscreeltly. Before he could attempt anything, the three would simultaneously envelope Sora in a column of pillars of darkness and he would get hit by them. The Keyblade Master even resorted to using his Wisdom Form, no good.

Sora collapsed to his knee as Ixmus and his two clones set up the effective formation once more. Gathering all his wits to avoid another devastating blow, Sora lunged forward hoping to grab Ixmus or a solid clone. Sora successfully grapped the actual Ixmus and started to spin him around the opposite direction of the rotation. This also caused the formation to be disrupted. Ixmus and the clones were now lined up from their forced collision and Sora swung a mighty slash using Ultima Weapon. The clones were destroyed and Ixmus was knocked to Roxas's general direction.

"This has gone on long enough!" Roxas said as the shafts of Oblivion and Oathkeeper became surrounded in light. The Key of Destiny charged at Ixmus who was busy tending to Sora. Ixmus became puzzled when he was the Keyblade Master suddenly halt his attacks and move away. Then realization hit him….extremely hard. Roxas performed Event Horizon on the unsuspecting Ixmus. He slashed wildly with his two light-induced keyblades dealing great damage on the helpless Nobody. After that barrage of slashes, Roxas shot downward and stabbed the ground with either Oblivion or Oathkeeper. Thus, a circle of light crosses shot out and dealt even more damage to Ixmus.

Ixmus receded from the Event Horizon onslaught. He panted heavily and a placed a hand on his ribs, a wound was evident. He noticed Sora and Roxas were in an even poorer condition. After all, he was definitely not a pushover and the fight with Xemnas already tired Sora. Regardless, Ixmus knew that this fight was going to end soon and he WILL be the victor. _"Hopefully, this last attack should settle it."_ He thought as he moved to the core of Broken Heart.

Roxas and Sora watched carefully. Ixmus was indeed an unpredictable and strong opponent and, in their currents state, they could not afford a mistake. One mistake would mean their deaths. Ixmus lifted his arms from his sides and pointed his keyblades straight at the air. Suddenly, pillars of darkness erupted from the ground around him and extended all the way the seemingly endless black sky. Ixmus jumped up, still in the middle of the cylinder of pillars, and stayed levitated in the air as the pillars rotated around him. The sky seemed to darken even more as the summit of the column (which was not in view) churned the sky. The sky then started rotate in synch with the pillars. Ixmus released all the darkness within his body and commence the final phase of the attack.

This was his Desperation Move, Final Disaster.

Suddenly, meteors and falling stars of darkness rained from the sky all locked onto Sora and Roxas. The keyblade-wielding duo immediately ran opposite direction in highs of hopes of evading Final Disaster. Sora went to the left by Gliding to evade the meteors and falling stars. Roxas ran to the right hoping that his legs would move him fast enough to dodge. When the falling objects of darkness missed their target, would hit the ground leaving a dark plume in their place. Sora and Roxas had the utmost difficulty evading this apocalypse of darkness, they were even struck by some of the meteors but they still kept moving to avoid any other contact. Finally, the hellish Final Disaster ended when Ixmus dismissed the column of pillars surrounding him and slowly descended to the ground.

Ixmus surveyed the area, in a ready battle stance, to catch sight of Sora or Roxas. Suddenly, his two opponents attempted to slash at his blindside. However, the Shadows of Hope saw it coming and made the attacks phrase through their bodies. Thus, Sora and Roxas hit each other with their own attacks. Ixmus then used Phantasm and Stolen Scheme to knock away all of their keyblades. Sora and Roxas immediately put their attention on their fallen weapons and ran over to try and recover them. However, when they were close to getting them, Number XV appeared with his feet on top of the weapons and his keyblades close to their necks. "I win." Ixmus declared cockily as he prepared to deal the final blow.

Sora and Roxas knew that it couldn't end this way. If it did, so many things would be lost. They tried to conjure up a miracle as Ixmus raised his keyblades. Suddenly, their respective keyblades reappeared in their hands in a flash of light. Ixmus paused in shock, "What?" He exclaimed. Taking this opportunity, Roxas and Sora thrust their keyblades into Ixmus (a la the Guard Break skill). They exerted so much force into that attack, they wound up on the other side of Ixmus, waiting for the results to happen.

Ixmus's grip on his keyblades loosened completely causing him to drop them. His fallen keyblades disappeared in flashes of light and darkness knowing their master could not continue anymore. Ixmus collapse to his knee holding his wound in agony and starts groaning in pain.

Sora and Roxas felt as if a ton of bricks were lifted from their shoulders. They managed to stay alive to fight another day.

A spine-chilling gust blew in the air…

Darkness began to surround them….

Their consciousness seemed to travel somewhere else….

**Author's Notes**

Well, I hope you enjoyed the Sora & Roxas vs. Ixmus battle, the final fight of the story. I tried to make it as lengthy (and epic) as possible (and as much as I could allow), so don't blame me if it's not satisfactory. Well, one more chapter after this and this story goes to the "completed" section.


	12. Decision: Epilogue

**Disclaimer: **Square Enix/Disney owns Kingdom Hearts (characters, series, and concepts). I own, Misu, Ixmus, the guy that appeared in "Memories"'s second vision/flashback, Stolen Scheme & Phantasm, and this story.

Well, we've reached the finale of this story. I honestly enjoyed writing this story and I hope all my viewers did the same reading it. Further further ado, I present to you "Number XV: The Shadows of Hope"'s final chapter.

-------------------

**Chapter 13: Decision (Epilogue)**

When Sora and Roxas returned to their proper state of mind, they were back at Altar of Naught with Kairi, Namine, and Riku. The Key of Destiny returned to his astral state but still could feel the pain from his battle with Ixmus.

Speaking of Ixmus, the poor Nobody was on the floor in front of the group, apparently suffering from his injuries. "How…I came so far only to fail…" Ixmus groaned as he struggled to get back up. Sora examined Ixmus sympathetically. He had lost all of his closest friends and he had a heart to prove his sorrow. But something about him started to irk him. Suddenly, Ixmus was replaced with a signifying mental image of Misu.

….And Sora remembered who it is was.

The keyblade master's eyes widened in disbelief and started to absentmindedly saunter over to Ixmus. "Sora?" Kairi asked as she saw his friend walk over to the enemy. Number XV finally managed to return to his feet only to see Sora right in front of him. "What do you want?" Ixmus interrogated. The cinnomin-haired boy extended his hand to grasp Ixmus's hand, closed his eyes, and started to concentrate something. Everyone looked at Sora quizzically.

Suddenly, in the darkness of Sora's sight, he saw another image of Misu, the same position as Ixmus was in. That confirmed it, Ixmus had something to do with his long-lost sibling. Sora started to break down, "Misu….you're back…" Sora collapsed to his knees and started to sob. "Misu?!" Riku and Kairi exclaimed in unison. Namine covered her mouth and gasped in surprised while Roxas just simply stood there entirely confused. "Uhh…." Ixmus droned in confusion, "Who are you referring to?"

"You, Ixmus!" Sora exclaimed standing back up. "I can just tell. I can feel it, you're Misu!" While Kairi, Roxas, and Ixmus were trying to fathom what is currently transpiring, Riku and Namine had a ton of things flowing through their mind. Misu was the person they saw in that black crystal, Misu had a strong heart and his heart was taken away,….and that heart resembled his. Misu's connection to Sora possibly made it so that Sora could miraculously identify him.

"Why are you referring to me as 'Misu'?" Ixmus questioned. He was creeped out by Sora's allegations and him holding his hand made it even more awkward. "Because, Ixmus," Riku spoke up suddenly, "Your Misu's Nobody." Everyone's eyes immediately turned to Riku. "You mean…" Sora stated, "Misu lost his heart?!" "Not exactly," Riku corrected and then pointed to Ixmus's chest, "He has it."

Ixmus absentmindedly placed a hand on his newly acquired heart, "You mean, this isn't my heart?" "No." Namine spoke. Now, everyone looked at the blonde Nobody. "I saw Xemnas taking away Misu's heart and forced me to trap him somewhere." Namine explained with regret apparent in her voice, "Misu is asleep and is awaiting the return of his heart." "Namine, please show us to him!" Sora exclaimed in request, "I want to see my brother again!"

Namine nodded and created another Corridor of Darkness adjacent to the previous one. "Let's hurry then." She said and walked in. Everyone followed in compliance.

**-Elsewhere-**

Everyone entered the dark room, the darkness creeping into the nerves of their skins causing them to shiver. The airy yet foul stench tickled their noses and made their faces scrunch up. In the middle of this terrible room was the black crystal that contained the sleeping Misu. "Misu!" Sora exclaimed once again and approached the obsidian crystal with tears still falling from his sapphire eyes. "So this is Misu?" Kairi stated. She was also ecstatic to meet a long-lost friend. "Yes." Namine responded.

Ixmus stayed where the Corridor of Darkness once was. He was eyeing at the crystal prison and the person that laid in it. "So what does this have to do with me?" Ixmus asked. "Ixmus, you have Misu's heart, you need to return it to him." Riku answered, "And because you're his Nobody, you need to get absorbed by him."

"NO WAY!" Ixmus screamed in objection. "I can't let myself go away after all the promises I've had!" "But Ixmus…" Riku said his voice lowering to a quiet state with just those two words. "Listen, Ixmus," Roxas spoke up next, "If you do, you'll be returning to where you belong. It'll be better this way." Ixmus's silver eyes glared at his former best friend, "Easy for you to say…you killed Xion." "You must really like this Xion person, huh?" Roxas said. "Liked her?...I loved her." Ixmus admitted. Roxas looked down. Even though he didn't know this Xion person, if Ixmus's allegation were true, he felt really bad for separating them.

"Ixmus." Namine spoke again breaking the conversation between the two Nobodies. "You have some choices with that heart of yours." She said. "Oh really?" He asked cautiously. "Yes." Namine responded. "What are they?" The Shadows of Hope inquired.

"One, you can keep the heart and roam the earth as yourself. Two, you if truly like your friend Xion, and she is apart of Roxas, you can wait until Sora absorbs Roxas and give the heart to him so that Xion can be reincarnated. Finally, three, you can give the heart to Misu so that he can reawaken."

"He has that many choices?" Kairi asked in disbelief. "Yes. Two of them are obvious. The second choice is complicated. I can reincarnate Xion from Ixmus's memories of her and the heart can personify her body." Namine explained but she then looked down, "But she might suffer amnesia."

Ixmus pondered the three choices given to him, all very beneficial in some way. He could maintain his heart and try to become whole and actually try to exist and separate himself from most Nobodies. Or, he could regain the person that captured his "heart" completely at the possible cost of her amnesia. He deduced her could simply help her regain her memory. Or…he could help out somebody, namely the person he wanted to kill so badly. He could give the heart back to Misu and get absorbed by him. Roxas supposedly says that was "where he belonged". He mentally deliberated on _all _of these choices, putting aside all viewpoints and perspectives.

Sora approached the thinking Ixmus. "Ixmus…." He spoke catching the Nobody's attention, "Listen…I really want to see my brother again. But…this is _your _decision and you do have a promise to keep. Don't let me get in the way." Riku and Kairi looked at Sora in shock. Was he actually going to be satisfied even if Ixmus doesn't choose to get absorbed by Misu?

What was this? Was Ixmus actually feeling sympathy toward Sora? Sora, the person that he assumed that murdered his sensei, Zexion? Maybe it was Misu's heart that was making him act this way? He couldn't tell, but he was definitely feeling it.

Number XV then realized something…All the mysteries about him were answered. He possessed a keyblade simply because he was connected to Sora in some way and destiny had chosen to give him one. The emotions he kept experiencing were because he was different from most Nobodies, just like Roxas and Namine and his feelings toward Xion were love (as he admitted a couple minutes ago). All those visions and daydreams occurred because they were something left behind by Misu.

But one question remained…

How was he able to remember Xion while others seemed like they don't?

Regardless, Ixmus finally figured out who he was and why he was here. But, he still had an important decision to make: to get his love back, be whole, or to be given supposed sanctuary.

The Shadows of Hope exchanged glances at Sora and Roxas. "As I've said before, Roxas, who seems like he's going to get absorbed by you Sora, absorbed Xion which means she'll become apart of you." Ixmus said, "So that means…for my promise to be kept, Misu will have to be around you constantly." "Of course!" Sora exclaimed, his mood completely reverting to a opposite state, "We're bros, we'll always stay by each other!" Ixmus nodded, "I see and are you sure? I just want my promise to be kept." Sora placed a reassuring hand on Ixmus's shoulder, "Who am I to break a promise?" He said flashing a smile.

Ixmus couldn't help but smile as well, "Thank you, Sora….And I'm sorry, that goes for you too, Roxas." He apologized wholeheartedly. He now regretted pursuing this fruitless vengeance and desperately desired to make amends. "That's OK." They both responded. "And, Ixmus, I wish for our promise to be rekindled too." Roxas spoke, "I know it was broken when I…uh…left, I guess." Ixmus raised an eyebrow at Roxas's uncertain statement. It was as if he didn't know _where _he left from. "I guess so." Ixmus responded and then turned to Namine. "OK, Namine, I'll give the heart to Misu." He said. "In doing so, you'll-" "Yes, I know. I'll be absorbed," Number XV interrupted, "But I'm willing to accept destiny."

Namine made a warm smile, "Very well then." She said and turned to the sable crystal. Ixmus stood beside Namine and waited for the inevitable to occur. Suddenly, the clear bud began to spread apart. Ultimately, the ebony containment capsule opened up to reveal the heartless, unconscious Misu. Namine looked at Ixmus and nodded to give the signal. Ixmus also nodded and approached Misu and held his hand to his heart. The light reappeared in his chest. Ixmus took a nervous gulp and started to guide the light out of his chest by forwarding his hand. As his hand inched away from his chest, the light/heart began to follow, eventually making its way out into the open. The Nobody then pushed the heart into its rightful owner in the proper place.

Misu illuminated for a slight second. Then everyone just waited for the results.

_It felt like an eternal darkness…_

_Nowhere to go….Nowhere to run….Nowhere to hide…_

_And no place to find anyone…._

_He was lost in darkness….Even when he was safe in his own mind…_

_But what's this? In the midst of such bleak times, some light appeared…_

_He had no choice but to follow the light at the end of the tunnel, willing to accept whatever transpires…_

Misu, after all this time, felt his conscious returning to him. He felt willful and empowered again. His eyelids finally were able to move slightly. When he did, his vision was blurry but that was an afterthought, he was actually conscious and moving!

Everyone released a communal gasp, each having a different octave reflecting their emotions. Misu rubbed his head and jumped off the platform that was within the capsule. "Where am I?" Misu tiredly asked. "MISU!" A voice exclaimed. Misu was suddenly glomped by someone but stayed on his feet. When Misu's vision finally returned to him, he saw something he had not in months….

His sibling hugging him…

"Sora…?" Misu reacted in disbelief. "Yes, it's me…" Sora responded with his voice full of happy emotions. Misu then embraced his long-lost brother in an emotional display of affection. The scene of two crying siblings embracing moved everyone's hearts. "You know, I really missed you." Misu announced. "I did too…" The siblings finally broken their hug and wiped off their tears.

"Um, Misu, there's someone here that you need to meet." Sora stated and moved out of the way for Misu too see Ixmus. "Misu, Ixmus. Ixmus, Misu." Sora introduced. "Hi." They greeted each other concurrently. "He's your Nobody." Sora added. "My…Nobody?" Misu repeated in query. "He's meant to be absorbed by you." Sora added once more. "Oh, I see." Misu said and then looked at his Nobody. "If that's the case, you ready?" Ixmus stayed quiet for a second as if he was getting second thoughts. However, it was too late for him to turn back now. "Yeah, I am."

Misu and Ixmus prepared themselves for absorption. Namine and Roxas prepared to do the same thing with their respective Somebodies. All three pairs closed their eyes and waited for the eventual amalgamation. Ixmus, Roxas, and Namine suddenly illuminated and dissapitated into light particles. Then they were gone as Sora, Kairi, and Misu illuminated for a split-second. "Well, that's it." Riku declared, "Now let's get out of here, guys."

The reunited friends and family gladly entered the passage.

**-LATER-**

"We're back."

"We're home."

Sora and Kairi gladly shared a handshake with Sora returning a long-desired gift.

Misu watched the scene in happiness. He knew that Sora always had a crush on Kairi. How? Well, he was family. Of course he would notice that. Even Riku did and they would sometimes discuss about it.

Suddenly, a faint, astral version of Ixmus appeared beside Misu watching the scene himself. Of course, no one, not even Misu himself could see it. In Ixmus's eyes, he could see Roxas and Namine exchanging a friendly handshake.

Sora broke the handshake and managed to get up from the dogpile provided by Donald and Goofy. The cinnamon-haired Keyblade Master then walked over to his brother. As he did, an astral, faint version of Xion appeared beside Sora. Ixmus couldn't believe his eyes, was he delusional? Couldn't be because then Misu would be. Regardless, the former Number XV said to his long-lost friend, "Told you I would keep my promise." "I…never doubted you." Xion responded as she, and in turn Sora, approached Ixmus (and in turn Misu). "I'm glad." Ixmus said with a smile. Suddenly, Roxas appeared on Sora's other side. "Well, we can keep our promise, guys." Roxas said. "Yeah." The two black-haired Nobodies said peppily.

Misu and Sora shared one more brotherly embrace. In turn, Roxas, Xion, and Ixmus shared a lovely three-person group hug.

Darkness separated them…

But, in the end, both light and darkness reunited them…

Now Misu and Ixmus can live on their destinies with the people they cherish ever so dearly.

And keep their promises….Forever.

**Final Author Notes**

Aaaaaand, that's a warp! ^^ Like I said before, I wholeheartedly enjoyed writing this story. I like to thank all the people who have reviewed and/or read the story. Remember, it's the "Hits" and reviews that keep me motivated to continue writing. Trust me, you'll get the best out of me. Anyway, there will most likely be a sequel to this story and mainly focuses on Misu sometime in the future, so keep looking out for that. Don't forget to check out other stories of mine besides Kingdom Hearts! Ta-ta for now!


End file.
